Welcome to the Food Chain
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Alex Mercer has somehow been revived by Minaka, who has plans to use him to take part in the Sekirei game for his own evil plans. Naturally Alex refuses and is now fighting the other Sekirei to get to Minaka and claim his head as his trophy. Along the way, he comes across his own small army of Sekirei to go with him and destroy the Sekirei game once and for all.
1. Beginning of the food chain, the Sekirei

**Hey you all! Its Alito here. I just want to say that I LOVED [PROTOTYPE]! I just knew I had to write a fanfic of it. And after reading the fanfics of "The Clown King of Chaos" fanfics of [PROTOTYPE] and Sekirei, I just had to do one myself. Anyway, this fanfic will feature Alex Mercer obviously, along a few other characters from Sekirei and [PROTOTYPE] as well. Anyway, I'm not sure how much time I'll have to do this, or any of my fanfics as College is coming up for me.**

**So here's chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter one: beginning of the food chain, the Sekirei and the Virus**

* * *

"_Heh. Welcome to the top of the food chain…_"

That was the last sentence that the once powerful virus known as ZEUS said to the very creation he made…before he descended into complete pitch darkness. Now the creation has overtaken the maker once and for all. Quite ironic actually. He never thought that he'd be beaten as such, and would continue to live in order to spread the virus once more to create his world…but he was wrong…But why? Why was he defeated? His goals were a noble and just one. Sure a bit crude and sinister on a global level but it was for the good of the humans. Humans were barbaric creatures who choose to fight and kill just to gain something, and take lives simply because they can. It sickened him that humans can be such beast to kill others just to get what they want for themselves and…

Wait…

…Something then popped into his mind that he strangely enough didn't bother to question for himself…how was he any different? Sure he was not human, but how was what he's been doing all this time different from what the humans do? They killed to get what they wanted…so did he…they kill because they can…so did he…they were barbarians…he was worse than one. He began to wonder what the real purpose for his plan was. To infect all the humans in the world and those who lived to be like him would be part of his army? But then how many would actually live? A few one in a million? And the others would either become those retched monsters…or die.

"Was I…wrong…?" ZEUS thought, "My goals…my plans…They were just…selfish wishes…so that I wouldn't be alone…? Fuck…how could I let these human emotions get the better of me…heh, guess I really do deserve to die…"

…

…

"…Is he awakening?"

"Almost. He seems to be rebuilding himself unconsciously."

"Excellent! Once he awakens, we'll begin phase 2, post haste!"

The one known as ZEUS could faintly hear the voices of 2 men and a woman from afar. They sounded very foreign to him. Almost a different language. He couldn't tell what language, but he could distinguish a very annoyingly loud voice exclaiming every word.

"And to think; he was defeated so easily by his own creation! Such a shame that a warrior such as this was defeated in the most retched of manner! But fear not! I will utilize your talents better then you yourself could! So awaken! Awaken to the world once more, ZEUS! Or should I say ALEX MERCER!-!"

That name…that name was all too familiar to his ears…who was that? Who was this Alex Mercer person? Was it someone he knew? Was it someone who has been seen before to him? He couldn't recall anyone right away…but then he remembered a face to go with that name…a face that had short brunette hair and light blue eyes. His skin was slightly pale but he looked in perfect health…but then he suddenly looked a bit sickly and had a bit of shadow under his eyes. He looked so familiar…but why? Thinking about it now, he was starting to see a resemblance to this Alex Mercer and himself…but then it finally hit him.

"That's…That's me…! I'm Alex Mercer…! I remember it all!-!"

**XXX**

Suddenly, Alex's eyes opened wide to a bright light that shined over him. He felt that his body was floating in liquid and could see the lucid bubbles of water all around him. He felt his mouth being covered by a breathing mask that connected to the outside of the tank he seemed to be in. He looked around and could barely see the people outside the tank as the water was too thick and dark for Mercer to see properly. He tried to reach out to knock and let him out, but he didn't see or feel any hand on the tank's glass. He looked to his arm, only to find that his arms were completely ripped off, and bandages were wrapped around the stubs of bone.

"W-What the hell?-!" Alex thought ferociously, "What the hell is goin going here?-!"

**XXX**

"Minaka-san! He has awakened!"

"Excellent! Open the tank!"

Suddenly an alarm was sounded and the tank was suddenly opened wide, letting all the water within it pours out right away across the ground. And as it all finally poured out, so did Alex as he fell to his knees, panting restlessly. He couldn't properly stand as he still felt weak from being in that tank for far too long. He needed food. He needed to feed.

Upon further examination of his location, he found that he was in a large room with only that tank inside it. The room itself was a pure white with the lights only bringing out the almost clean and unscaved room. There was no one else besides him in the white room, which meant the people he saw before were probably his mind playing tricks on him, or they were there, but left…fearing that they'd be his awakening snack. He looked down at himself to find he was indeed naked and was absent of any clothes at the moment.

"Remove the oxygen mask." Said a voice on an intercom above him.

The oxygen mask that was connected to the tank itself recreated into a small exhaust hole and was coming off of Mercer's face, but as it did, something from his throat was also being pulled out as a longer tube was forcefully being yanked from his esophagus and out of his throat. It finally evacuated from his mouth and Mercer coughed and hacked up his own vomit in the process. He was able to recover well enough, however upon further speculation, the fluid he hacked up wasn't vomit at all, but instead it was black ooze that seemed to have a small pulsating red glow within it.

"What the hell…?" Alex coughed.

Suddenly, that black ooze jumped on too Mercer's chest and seemed to spread to both sides of his shoulders. Then the black ooze extended where the stubbles of his missing arms were and materialized into arms by itself. Finally it formed the entire arms, fingers and palms, and with that transformed into his normal human arms and skin tone.

Alex clenched his fist and felt them once more. He could once again feel his grasp return to him.

"Excellent, Mercer-san! You've successfully regrown your arms!"

The voice on the intercom seemed to be speaking a language he didn't understand and was wondering what he was saying.

"As a result of you being awake once again, here's a special treat for you!"

Suddenly, the door behind the tank opened and entering inside the tank was a single man who wore a military suit. He seemed to be trembling and breathing heavily upon entering the room. His sweat masked his frightened face and his black hair was short enough so Mercer could see the fear in his eyes.

"Itadakimasu~!"

The soldier could only stand there in fear as Mercer slowly trudged to him with a dark and menacing aura surrounding him in a very evil sense. Just the very sight of him was enough to make him almost pee himself as he tried to back away. But he knew. He had seen the security tapes on Mercer. He knew what he was capable of.

"P-Please…! S-Spare me…!" The soldier said sorrowfully.

Alex couldn't help but grin at this feeble attempt at begging for mercy. It was almost laughable. "Heh, good one…"

**XXX**

Within a monitoring room that was completely dark with the exception of the screens light, two people sat there in their chairs, viewing Alex's feeding frenzy in all its gory splendor.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring him back like this?" Said a female woman with white short hair dressed in a lab coat and business clothes under that coat. "I mean, what makes you think he's going to just join you right away?"

"Have faith, Takami! I'm sure he'd agree." The man said. This man had pure white long hair spiked to the side, and wore glasses as well. He also wore a long white cape with the long collar turned up, and under this cape was an all white suit and white gloves as well. He held a wide grin on his face in sheer excitement as he saw Mercer grab the solider by the neck. "Alex Mercer is said to have single handedly been the cause of Manhattan's quarantine many months ago, and was an unstoppable foe to be dealt with even by the most trained of soldiers! What an excellent toy to play with once he's done with his meal!"

Takami looked back at the screen only to see that Mercer was indeed done with his "meal" as not one single trace of body parts of the solider was left. However, there was a ton of blood splattered across the ground where Mercer stood.

"How civilized…huh?" Takami then noticed something strange about Mercer. She saw that he was clutching his head in pain and was hissing at this pain. After a few seconds of him clutching his head, he then started to let go, and seemed to have recovered from the terrible headache.

"What just happened to him?" Takami questioned while lighting a cigarette. "Did he have some sort of migraine?"

"Who knows; though I find it interesting that this only happened after he consumed somebody." Minaka said with a grin of enthusiasm, "A very interesting weakness at that."

**XXX**

Mercer looked back at the door that the solder came from to see it was closed once more. He knew exactly where to go and decided now was the best time to bust out. Though that human he consumed wasn't as powerful as he wanted, he was at least strong enough to allow Mercer to recover something crucial to his person; his clothes. He first materialized his black shoes from the black ooze and then appeared his plain dull blue jeans. His torso area of ooze materialized him a white buttoned up shirt with the collars, a plain grey sleeveless hoodie, and finally a black leather jacket with red interior, and red tribal design on the back.

"Good to be back in uniform." Alex smirked as he finally put the grey hood over his head, and once again, Alex Mercer had returned. "Now then, let's see how I get out of here."

"Ah, anxious to escape are we?-!" Said Minaka excitedly on the intercom. "Don't you want to stay and have a little chat with me?"

Now that Alex had consumed that Japanese Solider, he now had the memories of who he was speaking to and also the ability to speak Japanese as well. "Minaka Hiroto: Chairman and founder of MBI and the reason I'm here. Am I correct?"

"Ah! You can speak Japanese now? Amazing!" Minaka said with interest, "So then, am I to assume that you have the ability to take the memories and even the language of those you eat? Almost like a new born baby learning new things and absorbing them into their tiny little mind. However you are not a baby. You are a weapon created by Gentek!"

Gentek. Just hearing that name pissed Alex off. He wanted to have no affiliation with Gentek nor did he want them to continue to stay alive and well. He hated that he was lumped with them all of a sudden. "Listen up, you white haired freak-!"

"Oh, and you even know who I look like?-! That memory eating is no joke!" Minaka exclaimed excitedly.

"Enough of your shit!" Alex yelled while looking around for a sign of whoever was talking, "How the hell did I get here? Better yet, how am I even alive?"

"Oh, don't worry. All your questions shall be answered soon." Minaka said excitedly once again, "Though I must say, your reputation precedes you, Alex Mercer! I look forward to learning more and more about you once you join me! How you function, what makes you tick, all of that rot!"

"And give me one good reason why I should join you?" Alex demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Simple. Because you and I want the same thing." Minaka explained, "We both want to change this boring and cruel world for the better. We both want to add a little bit of fun into it and give the people a reason to respect us. Don't you see? We're both destined to be the gods of this world!"

Alex thought about that; a god? He remembered he would love to receive such a title such as that. It fit perfectly with what he was aiming to be. In fact it was the perfect title for him; "_God Mercer_". It had a nice ring to it to his ears as he changed the world for being so selfish and uncaring…but then he remembered what he was thinking within the tank…what would it prove if he did decide to go through with his plan? How could he possibly be a god if he can't even go a day without killing or consuming something? All he did was kill just as the humans do. He closed his eyes in a deep sigh, and finally opened them to say, "No deal."

"Huh?"

"My plans back-fired on me, because I let my own selfishness get the better of me." Alex said, "I always assumed the world was evil and would never change. In a way I was right…but I didn't consider one thing; I'm no different from the humans who fight and kill." He then faced the door that the solider walked into, "So I decided on a new plan; I won't kill _all_ the humans in the world anymore…" He then looked up at the camera of the room and smirked with a sinister grin, "…just bastards like you who give humans a bad name."

And with that, Alex cocked back a clenched fist as black vine-like ooze surrounded it and Alex finally let it thrust forward and with that, the door to the white room was knocked off its hinges and clanked onto the street across from where he was. He walked out of the room only to find himself in a city in the middle of the day with other people walking around. However around Mercer were caution tape and guards men patrolling the room, that was, upon Mercer's examination, a large white box that held the room in it. The city people stopped and stared in awe at the hooded Alex suddenly punch out of the box while the guardsmen held their guns at the ready to fire.

"What the hell?" Alex wondered.

He then heard the hysterical laughter of the white haired sociopath from the intercom inside the room, "You didn't think that I would hold you in my building, did you? I obviously had to take heavy procedures just in case you try anything! Now it is time, Alex Mercer! Just try and search me out! You won't find anything from that solider as I made sure he was a fist day guard that has no idea where my building is located. You'll have to search high and low for—!"

"It's that tall clock tower building isn't it?" Alex pointed straight at the towering castle of a clock tower afar from where Alex's box room was. Judging by how Minaka didn't responding quickly, Mercer could only smirk at how right he was. "Right. I'll be there shortly to rip you to pieces."

Alex waited for no response and began walking to the tower. That is until he's stopped by the shouting of military men pointing heavy duty rifles at him.

"Don't move! Or we'll shoot!-!" One solider yelled.

"Really?" Alex smirked as black vine-like ooze began to form on his arms, leaving the military men trembling in their boots. "If I were you, I'd be careful what your next choices of words are."

**XXX**

"Shit! How did he find us?-!" Minaka exclaimed as he stood in true confusion and a bit of fear.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it was from the obvious tall clock tower that over-looked the city would be the first and obvious place to look for a person whose head of a corporation." Takami said insultingly, as she stood up as well and exhaling a cigarette, "only you would believe you're hidden from people."

"Oh well then." Minaka said with a toothy grin on his face, "It makes no difference. Let him come! For once he arrives, he won't be able to get too me that easily!"

"And what makes you say that?" Takami felt she just had to ask.

"Simple, my dear Takami…" He looked towards the white haired woman with a more sinister grin that slightly put a chill down her spine. "…I've got a powerful weapon of my own."

**XXX**

"God! I swear you're so freakin' useless."

"I-I'm sorry…"

That was all she could say. That's all she could ever say. She felt as though no matter what she does or what she says, she'd never know true peace anymore. She would always have to suffer greatly at the hands of this brute that'd talk badly about her or would abuse her when she didn't do what she was told. It was almost sad to see such a cute girl be constantly abused by this jerk of a man she has no choice but to stay with. Such is her duty in this game she plays.

But even so, what she wouldn't give to have a moment's peace from all this pain that she's forced to go through. If it wasn't verbal abuse, it was a new bruise on her cheek. The more she stayed with him the more things escalated to the worse degree as the game she played was starting to get worse. And that meant more bruises and more abuse.

This pour girl seemed no older then her early 20s with light brown short hair and a blue ribbon woven in. Her eyes were a depressed light blue and her skin was a pale complexion. Her outfit was a white, thigh length, tight dress with a blue collar patch like a sailor school uniform, along with black long gloves, black stockings, and white boots. In her hands was a massive hammer that looked far too heavy for her to swing. Hell, it looked far too heavy for any human being to swing.

The tan male had dark brown short hair and very narrow brown eyes. He was dressed in a green hoodie, white khaki pants, and brown shoes.

The two were simply walking in the city passing through people who got a good look at the horrible abuse that poor girl was receiving. But then again, they were more amazed at how she could lug such a heavy hammer with little ease.

"Don't fuckin' tell me sorry!" He yelled at her. "We keep losin' because of you, and you think you can just say "_sorry_"?"

"N-No Junichi-san…I-I just—Agh!" Her words halted into painful groaning as she felt her hair be grabbed forcefully by the hands of Junichi with no mercy in sight.

"What? So you were gonna say it's my fault now?-! Who the fuck do you think you are?-!" Junichi exclaimed angrily as he harshly slap the poor girl in the face. She could feel the horrible sting radiate off her cheek, but tried to hold her tears at bay.

"I-I'm sorry, Junichi-san!" The girl begged.

"I told you don't feed me that shit!" He said as he slapped her once more on the cheek. The people around didn't do a thing to try and stop him. Not with the hidden gun handle that poked out of the pocket of his jeans. "Now I swear, if you ever lose to another Sekirei again, I'll dump you to the side and let you die. You got it?-!"

"Y-Yes, I swear!" She cried.

"That's what I thought." Junichi scoffed as he tossed the brown haired girl so hard that she fell to the ground painfully. "Now get up, Yashima! We got some Sekirei to kill!"

"Y-Yes, Junichi-san…" Yashima replied meekly as she grabbed her giant metal hammer and walked slowly behind Junichi.

Though she knew that this is what it meant to having an Ashikabi, she couldn't help but feel so miserable about it. Every day was like this for her. She'd win some fights, she'd lose some fights, and when she lost, the beating would commence from Junichi on her own injuries as well. But even though he threatened to toss her aside like nothing, he never did. She thought that this was his sign of actual affection, only to discover it was because he didn't want to lose the Sekirei battle, and if abuse and pain was the only way he saw that worked then it was that.

Suddenly, she was pulled from her own safe haven of her mind by the sound of people running and screaming in horror the opposite way of where the two were walking.

"Huh? The hell's going on?" Junichi questioned. "Let's go. It might another Sekirei. And this time you better not fuck up, understand?-!"

"Yes, Junichi-san…" Yashima nodded meekly.

"Now c'mon!" Junichi exclaimed as he and Yashima ran ahead to see what all the fuss was about. However once they actually arrived at the scene, the fuss was more of a blood bath of military men chopped and ripped to pieces and their blood painting the very streets in red. There were missing limbs on cut up corpses and even a burning helicopter that fell from the sky into the ground on the side of them.

"W-What is this shit?-!" Junichi exclaimed fearfully.

Then from afar, another lifeless corpse flopped across the ground and stopped right at the feet of Juichi. He of course was fearful of who had thrown the dead body and looked ahead to see something beyond what he could comprehend at the time. He saw a man in a black leather jacket and hoodie walk to him and Yashima from a fire that was burning harshly behind him. But the strangest part was that his arms were now black claw arms. The arms were a black spiky material that seemed as hard as iron, while the long blades that acted as fingers were three-fingered, one-thumbed talons appendages.

"Well now. What do we have here?" Alex smirked as he stood a few steps away from the two. "You two here to clean up this mess? Go ahead, and get a mop."

"H-Heh, who the hell do you think you're, huh?" Junichi smirked nervously, "You better learn your place, you emo freak!"

"Emo? No. Person who's gonna rip you a new one if you don't shut that mouth of yours? Definitely." Alex grinned while holding up one of his claws playfully. "So what's it gonna be?"

"Ha! You?-! Kill me?-! I'd like to see you try that!" Junichi challenged, "With a mouth like that, and claws like those, you gotta be a Sekirei! I don't like having some weirdo as another Sekirei, and since you're still unwinged, this'll be easy!"

"Unwinged?" Mercer wondered, "And what's a Sekirei?"

"Yashima! Go!" Junichi called out to the brown haired hammer carrying girl.

Yashima nodded obediently and walked forward to challenge the walking virus. She held her giant metal hammer at the ready and was lifting it like it weighted little then what it looked like it did. Mercer cocked an eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off to prepare for a battle.

"Number 84, Yashima, moving in!" She said with a small amount of confidence.

"Cute." Mercer sighed, "Look, I really don't have the time to waste on you two so I'll make this quick. There's a building that's begging for my claws to rip through."

Alex wasted no time as he ran right at Yashima with great speed, bulleting towards her! Yashima brought her hammer high into the air and proceeded to slam it down on Alex Mercer to end the virus once and for all. However, Alex simply side stepped just in time for the heavy hammer to hit the ground with a loud and thunderous blast!

From there, Alex brought one of his claws up to slash Yashima into ribbons, but Yashima was able to roll out of the way along with her hammer. She recovered her footing and charged at Mercer, hammer at the ready, as she swung the metal beast at Mercer with great control and skill, but Alex was one step faster as he dodged all the attacks effortlessly.

"How dull…" Alex sighed, "Tell me; have you always been this weak?"

"N-No!" Yashima exclaimed with every swing of the hammer. "I…am…not…weak!"

"Yes, you are." Mercer said sternly. He then finally stopped dodging and grabbed Yashima's hammer by the rod with his clawed hand while his other claw was held under her chin. He then sharply looked deep into her eyes with a deep and stern aura about him. "As long as you keep hanging around this guy, you'll never get stronger. You'll always be weak unless you fight for yourself and not for others for once. Especially not that shit stain over there." He pointed towards a very angry Junichi who wanted Yashima to kill the guy already, but that seemed to be taking way to long.

Mercer finally pushed the hammer-carrying Sekirei away from him and prepared for more of her to return to fight. But he didn't have to prepare much since after her earlier display of skill with that giant hammer, he could tell that killing her would be no problem at all. Then he could focus back on his original goal of Minaka's head.

Yashima held her hammer to the side as she actually thought hard on Alex's words; could she truly be stronger then she thought she was at first? Could it really be her own Ashikabi who was holding her back from becoming a stronger Sekirei? She always thought that as long as you had a Sekirei you'd be strong. Though he did abuse her on a verbal and physical level, could that be the reason she hasn't tapped into her full potential?

"Hey! The hell're you doing?-!" Yelled Junichi to Yashima with a furious tone, "Quit fucking around, and fight the guy already!"

"I-I'm trying!" Yashima begged her master.

"Che! Not trying hard enough, damnit!" He walked over to Yashima, who heard his footsteps and almost assumed he was going to surrender for her. "Stop dragging your fuckin' feet!" But that wasn't the case as he once again slapped her across the face with no restraint. This time he had hit her so hard that she fell to her knees from its impact. "Shit! You're so fuckin' weak! I gotta do everything around here!"

Junichi then grabbed Yashima by the hair and yanked her up to meet him face-to-face and without warning, kissed her harshly and roughly.

Suddenly from her back appeared these strange long light blue wings that seemed to increase in size from what Alex was seeing. He was confused and also puzzled as to what he was witnessing right before his eyes. "What's that all about?"

After Junichi finally released his lips from hers, she breathed harshly as he pushed her back into the field of battle with no concern for her well being. "Now finish this already!" Juichi demanded.

"Y…Yes…" Yashima nodded as she regained her breath and chanted "Hammer of my contract, crush my Ashikabi's enemies!" Suddenly, she pointed her large hammer right at Alex and soon her entire body, including her very hammer, was immersed in a light fiery aura that shined brightly.

"So you've finally shown your true power, huh?" Alex said with a bit of disappointment in his tone, "Once again, you're still pretty weak. You'll never be able to stand up to foes with this kind of power."

Despite the harsh words, she paid them no mind. All that mattered was pleasing her master, and that's what she intended to do for all eternity. Though it would be a horrible life, she knew that this was her destiny. She ran right at Mercer with the hammer at the ready and her aura glowing fiercely. She noticed that Alex did not move at all and only stood there keeping an eye on her. She then jumped into the air to let the weigh to her giant hammer carry her down and slam the hammer into the ground with her move called; "Gravity Hammer!-!"

"How pitiful." Alex said coldly as he made his claws vanish and instead appeared a new weapon just in time to catch Yashima's hammer strike with a heavy, ground breaking struggle for dominance! The weapon Mercer appeared to have been a long thick blade attached to his black armored right arm and a smaller blade in the back of the giant blade.

"What…?" Yashima uttered as she could see the cracks to her hammer staring to be visible to the naked eye. Her powerful hammer was beginning to shatter right before her eyes and she couldn't even try to prevent it at all. Alex could see this as well as he finally decided to push a bit of strength into his arm blade and with a natural dose of power, he was able to brutally slice through the metal massive hammer and destroy it into completely shattered pieces scattering all across the street! Yashima herself was tossed across the road and fell to the ground finally, to simply lie there, struggling to get back up again. Her clothes slightly ripped up, and her body holding heavy bruises.

She tried to stand back up once more, but suddenly felt a foot slam into her back forcefully. It wasn't as harsh as Juichi would usually deliver, but this time it was a bit softer in comparison. She looked up to find that the hooded opponent Alex Mercer was the one who held a foot over her back.

"Don't get up." Alex ordered her as he pointed his massive blade at her neck, "I'm not gonna fight some woman who's just doing what her abusive and cunt-faced boss said and simply doing it just to have some sort of affection from him. It's shameless to even call you a person for simply kneeling over and taking a smack to the face…in fact…wait here."

Alex removed his foot from Yashima's back and made his arm blade turn back into his regular hands and walked slowly to Junichi, who was trembling in complete fear of this dark hooded man with very unnatural powers. Juichi was shaking all over with each heavy step that Mercer took. Like every step was a countdown to his utter demise.

"G-Get the fuck away from me!-!" Junichi yelled as he tried to run off from the scene, screaming frantically.

"Oh no you don't!" Mercer exclaimed as he ran at him, jumped high into the air and stuck his foot out in order to descend across the air and slam his foot right into the thug's face, ala, flying kick! Junichi's body flopped onto the pavement and flat on the ground. His face was bleeding heavily and his arm seemed to have been broken from the intense tumble he took. Juichi struggled to get back up again to run off farther from him despite his obvious injuries and broken arm he had.

But that was only a wasted effort as Juichi suddenly felt a hand grasp the back of his hoodie and lift him right off his feet and into the air! He was now face-to-face with a cold, dark, and menacing stare from the shadows of his hood. It was as if the devil himself was under that hood, staring into Junichi's soul and seeing all the evil he has done in his life.

"Y'know, it's bastards like you that create the true monsters of human life." Mercer said in a dark and threatening tone "It's because of barbaric primitives like you that there's war, violence, evil corrupting the world, and finally death." Alex then smirked as he raised Juichi a little higher as Junichi was starting to panic and scream hysterically, only proving how pathetic he really was. "One less of your kind wouldn't hurt."

"W-Wait!" called out Yashima from afar. She had tears forming within her eyes as she struggled to stand once more, to Alex's chargin. "Please don't kill him…! I-I need him…!"

"Excuse me?" Mercer questioned.

"Y-Yeah! Don't kill me!"Junichi yelled excessively, "I-If I dies, she dies too! That's the way of an Ashikabi and his Sekirei! Ashikabis use their Sekirei!"

"Ashikabi?" Alex questioned, "So that's what you are, huh? You don't want her to die and so you don't want to die either, right? I guess you're not a complete waste of human resource after—"

Alex's words were halted by the sudden loud popping sound that came from his torso area. Mercer looked down to find that this punk Ashikabi had shot him in the stomach with a handgun that he had with him. The barrel smoked with the release of the bullet into Alex's rib as the shot left a hole and blood dripped profusely from the wound.

"H-ha…Hahaha! Serves you right, you fuckin' freak!" Junichi yelled as if he was victorious, "I couldn't give two shits about that useless girl! I'll see your bitch ass in Hell—huh…! W-What…?-!"

Junichi's laugh of victory was cut short as he noticed that the blood from that wound has suddenly become a black oozing substance that instantly shot back into Mercer's wound from the ground and materialized into the fixing of his clothes from the bullet's path.

Junichi trembled fearfully at such a sight. He felt as though nothing could kill him at all. He couldn't even dare to look back into his eyes, fearful that he would stare right into his soul. But he could feel it; that dark and looming stare of his was piercing him with deathly rage.

"Well now…" Alex said coldly with a devilish grin plastered on his face from the shadows of his hoodie. "…Bad move."

Alex then whirled Junichi to the ground as Juichi screamed in agony at the hands of Alex's fist literally slamming into his face and his blood splattering on the street and even some of the buildings on the sides. Some even splattered onto Junichi's very Sekirei from afar as she watched in horror at her Ashikabi be beaten to a bloody pulp. Mercer had punched through Junichi's skull, then his brain until it was juice, and finally his entire face was no longer even there. Alex did the next thing that he was so good at; consuming. He then covered the whole body in black vine-like ooze and commence on fusing with it as the black ooze covered him as well. Finally the ooze vanished from Mercer's body and he then felt a throbbing headache that he'd usually feel.

He saw everything; the Sekirei plan, the part of an Ashikabi, and the all around game that the bastard Minaka had created for the participants. He also saw that the Sekirei were in fact from space who seemed to have crash landed into some unknown island.

Finally Mercer felt that painful headache go away and he stood back up, holding the memories of what's going on in this city. "So that's what you've been planning all this time." Alex said with an irritated expression, "Just wait, Minaka. You'll be the first to face the entire wrath within me. And then, I'm gonna rip your heart out."

He then looked back to the girl, who simply sat there, completely unresponsive to anything. She made no attempt to stand or even try to look up at her master's killer. She simply sat there, looking down with a rather lifeless look in her eyes. Alex walked over to her, seeing she made no attempt to fight back, and kneeled down to her to say, "You can sit here, feeling sad for a dude who'd smack you across the face for the fun of it, or you can just let me end your suffering here and now."

Yashima slowly looked up to the hooded man's face and felt her tears weld up in her eyes. She had no real fear of dying, that wasn't the reason for her tears at all. It was because for the first time in such a long time…she could have a chance of a better life then the living. She didn't know what awaited her in the afterlife, and had no clue what would happen, but she didn't care. Anything would be better than this hellish life she's lived so far.

"Y-Yes…I'm ready…" Yashima uttered tearfully.

Alex helped her stand up and though she struggled to stand at first, she was able to stand fully as she looked up at the dark eyes of the hooded weapon eye-to-eye. She admitted that staring into those cold eyes frightened her a bit, but she didn't let the fear fully consume her. She was all but ready for death to great his dark boney hands to her heart.

"Alright…" Alex said dryly, "let your suffering…end."

She closed her eyes, as she waited for sweet death to approach her once and for all…however death didn't feel as agonizing or as painful as she assumed it was…in fact death wasn't what she was even feeling. Instead it felt like…lips? She quickly opened her eyes, only to find that she was staring into the hooded man's closed eyes as her lips pressed onto hers and his hand on her chin while the other wrapped around her waist. She suddenly felt a strange surge of power course through her body and its strange euphoric sensation filled her in every part of her body. Suddenly from her back, Yashima could feel an almost burning as her wings grew from her back once more, however this time they were a black and had veins infused on them.

After Mercer finally removed his lips from hers, Yashima once again breathed hard as she could feel her very body tensing up. She then looked at her clothes, only to find that she was now wearing a black version of her short dress along with her boots also becoming black but the collar was a blood red along with her ribbon being a grey color.

"W-What…?" Yashima uttered.

"Congrats." Alex said dryly, "You're now my Sekirei."

She looked at the hooded Mercer in shock as to what he had just said, "W-What? H-How…?"

"I did just inject an Ashikabi and has, by logic, taken his DNA biometric to be able to have a connection to you just as he did." Alex could obviously see the confusion on her face, so he dumbed it down for her, "I consumed him, his Ashikabi genes are inside me. And now…"

"…you're an Ashikabi…" She said in astonishment, "_M-My_ Ashikabi…!"

Alex grinned as he spread his arms out, as shadows of his hood held red, almost glowing chilling eyes within them as he said with a dark and sinister tone, "Welcome to the food chain."


	2. Return of a carnivore, new danger

**Hey you all! Its Alito again! And graduation is here for me! YAAAY! Anyway, I'm about to leave soon, but I thought I'd give you another chapter before I go to officially graduate from high school, ceremony and all. So then, this one continues from where we left off of in chapter one.**

**So here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter two: Return of the second carnivore, a new danger.**

* * *

Minaka stood over the entire city on the roof of his towering clock tower, as the wind blissfully blew into his face and his hair. Though he seemed confident in allowing Mercer to come to his tower, he was still skeptical that it wouldn't be enough to stop him. Minaka knew full well what Mercer was capable of, and was obviously prepared with a ton of military just in case something went wrong.

"Looks like someone's getting nervous." Takami said, walking to his side, cigarette in hand. "Maybe it was wrong to revive him."

"Heh, nonsense." Minaka proclaimed, "Bringing him back was the only reason I had set this extra plan in motion! Don't you see yet, Takami? I will soon have proper control of a god of beings, so there is NO way I'm going to skip out on it simply from rebelling the hand that fed him!"

"You seem almost certain that Alex Mercer will bow down to you." Takami figured, "But first, you'd have to get him onto his knees first."

"Oh, he'll fall to his knees, alright."

The sudden deep voice from nowhere startled both of them as they both turned to see an unfamiliar face appear before them. Though Takami had no idea who this new person was, Minaka knew exactly who had arrived before them and grinned his evil, cocky grin. "So you've made it, I see! Excellent! Now my plans are slowly starting to roll together."

"Yeah, whatever. Just as long as one of those plans rollin' involves Mercer's head rollin'."

**XXX**

Yashima still couldn't believe it right away. Her old abusive master was…consumed by this hooded older man who was obviously more dangerous than her old Ashikabi, and had his own form of abilities. Even as they walked through the city and she walked behind him, Yashima could still feel darkness about him and every step he took. But even so, she still felt a strange connection to this Alex Mercer that she didn't feel with Junichi. Maybe it was because of some of his powers seeping into her, and changing her clothes black, or maybe it was something more.

"Hey."

The sudden call of Alex startled her a bit. "Y-Yes, Mercer-sama?"

"You haven't said anything since I turned your old Ashikabi into a morning breakfast…or afternoon lunch…" He then looked over his shoulder and asked, "What time is it?"

"I don't know. I don't have a watch…" Yashima said meekly. "But last time I checked it was about 2:15 p.m."

"Oh. And the date?"

"It's the fifth of August."

"August, huh?' Alex Mercer mumbled, "Yeah…it's been about a month." Alex may not have said anything to Yashima right away, but it had most definitely been a month since his very own creation had turned against him, killed him, and consuming him. Thinking about it now, Alex was still curious as to why he's alive now even though he himself was consumed. And the only one with answers to that question seemed to be Minaka. And that's just where he was heading as continued to walk with Yashima behind him.

"Um…Mercer-sama?" Yashima asked.

"What?" He answered impatiently.

"W-Where exactly are we going?" Yashima asked.

Alex simply pointed to the towering clock tower that over-looked the rest of the city as if an all Seeing Eye. Yashima gasped in shock at what Mercer was planning to do right away! "Y-You're going to the MBI's president's tower?"

"Correction; I'm going to the MBI's president's tower and take his head as my prize." Alex explained. "And as my Sekirei, you're gonna help me do that. Not that I really need help, but I guess a good mascot would serve a good motivator."

"B-But you can't just walk to MBI tower and think you can get Minaka that easily!" Yashima warned him fearfully, "I mean he's got tanks, helicopters, and military men guarding him! There's no way you can fight off an entire army…of…people…um, why are you looking at me like that?"

Yashima was referring to the almost mocking, cocked eyebrow smirk Alex was giving her. It was as if he was going to laugh at her or she had said something that made him think she was dumb. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" Alex said, "You silly girl."

"Please, Mercer-sama!" Yashima begged, "I-I just…I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Then don't follow me if you don't want to see me hurt others to death." Alex said coldly as he walked on with her just standing there. "It'll only take me five minutes tops. And besides, I'm the strongest thing in this city. Who's gonna get in my way?"

Mercer continued to walk forward into the city, but was suddenly stopped by the distant sound of rumbling that was approaching him. He at first wondered what such a sound was as Yashima ran closer to him with a worried expression on her face.

"W-What is that?" Yashima asked with worry.

"Good question." Alex wondered himself. It seemed the rumbling was coming from the left of the city and sounded as if it was elevated to the top of one of the stainless glass buildings. Suddenly, the two could have sworn they were hearing faint shrieking of a battle cry by a deep voice coming closer and closer to their position. By the sound of it, the shriek was ferocious and anger filled.

"Oh shit…" Alex said in annoyance, which confused Yashima.

"What's wrong?" Yashima asked.

"How did that idiot even find me here?" Alex sighed as he simply stood there, looking up into the skies for any sign of him. The faint battle cry grew closer and closer with each passing few seconds. "You should stand back." Alex suggested as he pushed Yashima back a bit, and she herself took a safer distance from the middle of the street.

The scream of rage got closer and closer until it sounded as if he was already locked on to their position and was sitting somewhere close.

"Here he comes…" Alex said, crossing his arms in patience.

"Who?" Yashima asked from behind a car.

Alex simply looked over his shoulder to her with dark eyes and said, "My rival carnivore."

Yashima was about to ask what he meant by that, but her words were quickly halted within her mouth as she looked up at the side of one of the buildings; she could see that it was being shattered to pieces as something was carving through the windows while descending before the ground. The battle cry obviously came from this strange object that was descending dangerously quickly to the ground. Once close enough, Yashima could actually see that it wasn't _something _but instead _someone_!

Finally, that someone landed right to the ground with a shattering landing that made the ground rumble under her and Mercer, however, unlike Yashima who fell on her butt due to the vibration of the ground, Alex still stood idly by with his arms crossed, not moving a muscle and had a rather annoyed expression on his face.

Once the smoke finally cleared, walking from within the small crater was a towering older man whose arm returned back to normal from the giant blade that it was before. This older man looked at least in his late 30s compared to her Master, Alex who looked in his late 20s. This man had buzz cut black hair, his skin tone was brown, an obvious tone of African American decent, and his eyes were a dark brown with a small scar on his eyebrow. His attire was a black hooded sweatshirt with red interior under a black long collared leather jacket. He also wore black fingerless gloves, a dark brown utility belt, dark blue cargo pants and black combat boots.

His expression was kept in a very angered and furious scowl towards Yashima's new master as he slowly walked over to him and stopped a few steps away from him.

"Alex Mercer…"The black man said bitterly, "Never thought I'd see yo punk ass again."

"James Heller…" Alex said with a smug grin on his face, "I see you've been working on your anger issues. How's Maya these days?"

"Oh she's fine, now that you're out of New York with your fucked up beliefs." James said, "And yeah, my angers been better after seein' you ripped into pieces a month ago."

"Well by the looks of it Heller, you failed to finish the job." Alex said smugly with his arms out wide, "And now here I am again. Guess you're not at the top of the food chain anymore."

"I could care less about that shit." The brown-skinned man said angrily as he pointed at Mercer, "all I care about is rippin' yo ass a new one, and this time, you ain't ever comin' back!"

Alex could only drop his arms and sigh irritably at how much his rage-oholic enemy hadn't changed a bit. "I don't have time for this, Heller. I got business to take care of in that tower behind you. So if you don't mind, please be so kind as to get the _FUCK_ out of my way."

"No deal, Mercer." James smirked as he crossed his arms, "Ya see, after your little stunt in NYZ, I was called by the owner of that tower over there to come here and personally fuck you up myself…" He then spread his arms, and suddenly from strange black ooze, they turned into the same form of long sharp claws as Alex's but they were a more magma color mixed with the same black ooze-turned-armor as Alex's claws. "…and that's just what I'm gonna do."

Yashima gasped in shock at how this sudden new man came from nowhere and made his arms into claws and a giant blade just as Mercer can! She started to believe that these two are more connected then she originally thought.

Alex couldn't believe how much sighing he was doing today. Just standing there hearing Heller's voice again was starting to annoy him greatly. Plus he really didn't feel like getting into a fight with him and waste energy on getting to Minaka. He really hated doing so, but now wasn't the time.

"Shit…Looks like I don't have a choice." Alex said as he looked over his shoulder and called, "Yashima! Get over here!"

Yashima could obviously hear the anger in his tone and ran to Mercer from the safety of afar and stood a few inches behind him with no hesitation. Heller cocked an eyebrow in confusion as to who this young woman was, and why she was with Mercer.

"Y-Yes, Mercer-sama?" Yashima said timidly.

Mercer simply placed his hand on top of her head and rubbed her head gently as he stilled looked towards Heller, "I'm gonna need you to slam that massive hammer of yours down in front of us. After that, let me handle the rest."

"B-But my hammer was destroyed, remember?" Yashima reminded him.

"Then, make a new one." Alex instructed her, as he removed his hand from her head. "Concentrate on the weapon."

Yashima was unsure if such a method would work, but she nodded to her Ashikabi's instruction and closed her eyes to concentrate better. She didn't know right away what she was suppose to be feeling, but soon, she started to feel it perfectly. It was an almost euphoric feeling again as it coursed through her body and was even making her feel a sensation that she didn't think she'd feel out of nowhere. Suddenly, she visualized the item she wanted and from her arms came a black ooze-like substance that swarmed around her arms and formed itself into a long rod-like object within her hands. Soon the top of the rod became a large black substance of the ooze until both the rod and head materialized into a giant hammer within her hands! The rod itself was a cold steel long rod and the giant hammer head was a large black metal mass that formed a rectangle form. "I-I did it…!" She panted.

"What…? The hell'd you do to that girl, Mercer?-!" James exclaimed.

"Nothin' that concerns you." Alex said, "Just something that concerns Ashikabi is all."

"Ashi-what?" James questioned.

"Yashima, now!" Alex ordered.

"Yes, Mercer-sama!" Yashima proclaimed as she brought her giant hammer into the air and slammed it right into the ground! The impact itself created a giant shockwave of power that made the very ground crumble massively as debris from the ground and widows from buildings shattered all about! James was unable to advance as he covered his face from the destruction of the ground in front of him!

Once the smoke cleared and the vibration had ended, James looked back at the scene, only to find that the two had escaped from the area in the distraction of the hammer's strike.

"Damnit…!" James yelled at the top of his lungs, "FUCKIN' DAMN YOU, MERCER!-!"

**XXX**

From the ledge of another building that over looked the carnage that just took place within the city, a certain woman happened to stumble upon a most strange sight even though she didn't mean to. She wondered what was that all about as she actually sat there and watched the entire events unfold. She then saw that the man named James Heller had ran off with great speed and leaped from building to building back to MBI tower.

"Well that was interesting." She said as she downed a large bottle of sake right out of the bottle. She sighed in satisfaction from her intake of booze and had a slick smile on her soft lips, "It seems this game is starting to get more and more interesting. Try to make it fun for us Sekirei will you, Alex Mercer?"

**XXX**

Alex had carried Yashima under his arm as he jumped rooftop to rooftop through the city. He decided to decrease his speed and simply jog onto one last roof before slowly stopping in his tracks. "Alright. This is far enough." Alex figured. He roughly dropped Yashima and let her fall to the ground with no hesitation.

"Ow…You didn't have to drop me like that…" Yashima said meekly as she slowly stood back up again.

"Oh, suck it up." Alex said, "I know you've taken worse than that. You are a Sekirei after all."

I guess…" She replied. It was true that she has taken worse; both from her battles with other Sekirei and her former Ashikabi as well. Just thinking about those brutal times was too much for her to want to remember, so she tried to change the subject. "Anyway, who was that guy before? He seemed to have the same claws that you do."

"That walking shit stain was James Heller." Alex said bitterly walking to the edge of the rooftop and over-looking the city. "He was a mistake…a mistake I made. He's got the same powers as me, and has gotten in my way constantly. Now he's working for the only man who's got answers and is getting in my way AGAIN." Yashima jumped a bit at the sudden rise of his voice. He seemed to have calmed down from the breath he took and his foot relaxing on the ledge with his arm lying on top of his knee. "He doesn't understand that things are different now for me. I got it; my plan was a horrible one that was only driven by selfish dreams, and me thinking like a snot-nosed brat who can't have his way."

"…Like Chuunibyou."

Alex slowly turned his head back at the light brown haired Sekirei as if she was speaking gibberish and just had to say; "What?"

"Chuunibyou." Yashima explained, "It's when you have the forethought of a middle schooler and think that you're different then everyone else on a more unnatural level. Like pretending to be a character from a show."

Alex thought she was crazy, but upon really thinking about it, he did agree with one thing on her explanation; "I don't know about that example…but the first bit…That's not too far from what I was and my goals before." He got off the ledge and walked back to Yashima. "In fact, I think that word suits me just right in a way." He stopped as he stood before Yashima, "Now then, let's talk about a few things."

"Like what?" Yashima asked.

"Simple." Alex said with his arms crossed, "Let's talk about this "Sekirei plan" that your old Ashikabi had in his memories."

"The Sekirei plan?" Yashima repeated. She thought hard in trying to remember something about the plan in general and then explained; "Well from what I remember, the Sekirei plan is what the MBI CEO had come up with. It's the way the game is played and the rules of the game. So far, the stage we're on now is level 2. Level 1 was the release of Sekirei into Tokyo and finding partners, or Ashikabi, to become partners with."

"So what's level 2?" Mercer asked.

"Level 2 is when the last 10% of Sekirei are still unwinged, and now we have to find them to wing them as well." Yashima said, "But there's a problem…more Ashikabi and Sekirei will also be searching for other Sekirei, so it would be most difficult to find any."

"So this "Sekirei plan", it's all about winning, right?" Alex deduced as he paced back and forth.

"Generally speaking; yes." Yashima nodded.

"And once the remaining Sekirei have been _winged_, another stage will start, right?"

"Yes."

Mercer considered the whole situation he was now in. If he could gather some more Sekirei to join him, he could be ever so close to getting to Minaka. And judging by how strong Yashima was, he was sure that there were even stronger ones out there. He could gather a group of Sekirei to fight Heller, while he goes after Minaka. Sure they might die at the hands of Heller, but Alex didn't generally care. All he cared about was killing Minaka and destroying the evil of this world. And after Minaka's dead and his Sekirei don't survive against Heller then he'd gladly kill Heller as revenge for his fallen comrades.

"Alright. I think I got a good grasp of what's going on." Mercer stopped pacing and turned to Yashima with a sinister grin on his face, "We just need get the rest of the Sekirei unwinged and soon the next stage will begin, correct?"

"Y-Yes." Yashima said with worry as she had to see that sinister grin on his face, "B-But how will we find the rest of the Sekirei?"

Alex turned to look over the horizon of the city and walked back to the edge. He put on knee on the ledge as he looked over the city from above at the citizens walking by without a possible thought as to what was happening all around them. It was almost like cows that have no forethought as to what will happen to them soon. Alex looked from one person to the next, trying to apparently search for something important from one of the citizens.

Finally, he seemed to have found what he was searching for as he leaped from the tall building and landed smack-dab in the middle of the road with a heavy landing that pushed moving cars off the road and into the air, resulting in a minor crash to the ground. The people stood in fear and horror as they saw this sudden explosion occur. When the smoke was clear, they could clearly see that the person in the wreckage was the result of the explosion and seemed to be standing perfectly upward with no difficulty.

Alex looked around for his target, and soon enough, found him trying to actually run away from him. It made no difference the one called "ZEUS" since he loved a good chase. But even so the chase didn't last long as Mercer simply ran at top speed, knocking the crowd of people out of his way in the process. As he ran, he finally grabbed the poor soul by the collar and heard his shrieking of terror. It was music to Mercer's ears almost. He then ran into an alley way to leap from the ground and run up the side of the building as if he were running on a street. When he finally reached the rooftop, he jumped from one to the next, until he reached the one he left Yashima on.

"Miss me?" Alex smirked while still holding his panicked captive.

"U-Um, Mercer-sama, what are you doing with that man?-!" Yashima questioned fearfully.

"Simple; I'm gonna consume him and take his memories." Alex said nonchalantly.

"W-What?-! But he's not even a Sekirei or an Ashikabi!" Yashima insisted.

"But he's got what I need in terms of a way to find more Sekirei for this "plan" you speak of." Alex noted. Besides, I'm not gonna kill _all _the humans." He then wore a sadistic grin across his face, "Just the ones who are important my goal. So bottoms up!"

Alex finally slammed his clenched fist into the poor civilian's stomach and blood spewed heavily from his back! Yashima covered her mouth in horror at the sight of such a gruesome death. It wasn't enough to make her sick or anything since she's seen worse in these Sekirei battles, but even so the gore was horrifying.

Finally the body was surrounded by black ooze as it fused with Alex just as Juichi did. And just like any important info carrying person he consumed, Alex began to have a horrid headache as he saw exactly what that guy was thinking in random vivid images along with dialog as well. He could see the images of a beautiful woman in a too short for public dress and her breast practically poking out of that short dress. But she was also downing a bottle of sake as well as her ebony long hair flew in the wind.

"_Man, that's one hot babe right there._" Said a male voice.

"_**Ah, yeah, I see her.**_" Said the voice of the person Alex consumed. "_**She's got curves in all the right places.**_"

"_But it looks like she's a heavy drinker from the bottle of alcohol she's been drinking from this whole time._"

"_**Who cares, she's definitely my kind of girl. Wonder where she's going?**_"

"_From what I heard, she stays somewhere in the North district of Tokyo. A friend of mine said she's staying in an inn called Izumo."_

"_**Sweet! We gotta—hey, what the hell is that?-!**_"

The man was referring to Mercer's earlier arrival and suddenly the headache ceased as he was now standing on his own two feet again. "I got one."

"You know where an unwinged Sekirei is?" Yashima asked.

"I don't know. But she certainly looks the part." Alex said as he walked to the North side of the building's rooftop with Yashima close behind, "Let's go see if she plays it as well."

**XXX**

"MINAKA!-!"

The echoing sound of James Heller's anger echoed throughout half the entire city as Minaka instantly jumped with a chilled spin at such a ferocious set of lungs he had. Minaka turned to see James walking to him, carrying a tense scowl towards the white haired CEO.

"H-Heller! What a surprise to see you here so soon!" Minaka said with trembling but still kept his cocky grin, "Would you like some tea or some—Whoa!" Minaka's words failed as he was hoisted up by the collar and forced to stare into Heller's anger-filled eyes!

"Just what the hell kinda game you playin' here, huh?" James said threateningly.

"W-What're you referring to?" Minaka quivered.

"I'm referrin' to your word." Heller said as his voice rose. "You said that Mercer was the only one who was here, killin' and consumin' people for whatever reason. You didn't say that he had n accomplice!"

"An accomplice?" Minaka questioned.

"Yeah, some girl with a giant hammer who's got the same powers as Mercer!" James argued, "And now he's sayin' that he's some Ashi-whatever!"

"An Ashikabi?-!" Minaka exclaimed in shock as he pulled himself from James's grasp and ran to the edge of the rooftop to look down over the city. This was certainly not part of his plan to find that he actually became an Ashikabi, _AND _has his own Sekirei as well. This could be bad if he decides to raise an army of Sekirei to go against him…but suddenly…Minaka grinned a twisted grin and even began to chuckle, before full on laughing hysterically!

"Yes! This is perfect!" Minaka said excitedly, "Now the game has gotten even more interesting! Alex Mercer planning to destroy this tower with his own army of Sekirei at his disposal! How exhilarating!"

"You one creepy ass dude, Y'know that?" Heller commented.

"Sticks and stones my dear Heller." Minaka said, "For now, the real fun will begin…for all of us!"

"What do you mean?" Heller questioned with suspicion.

"All in due time, Heller." Minaka answered, "For now, you got some work of your own to do."

"And that is?"

"Obviously Mercer's going to be sending an army of Sekirei at me…" Minaka then turned with a sadistic grin on his face, "…So by logic, you should fight fire with fire!"

**XXX**

"_And in our top story today, police are baffled at the sight of a large cater suddenly appearing within the middle of the road. Witnesses report that the result of this destruction was from a man dressed in a hood and leather jacket. They also report that this man had suddenly taken off running with incredible speed, and grabbed a civilian as he ran off. Police have tried to be asked anymore on this subject, but all has been hidden from the general public. Later news will be covered as soon— _"

The television was quickly shut off as the man who was watching it couldn't be bothered with anymore trivial news. He simply sat in his chair and looked out the large window to see the city from above. He had heard what he was interested in the most, and that was this hooded man who seemingly fell from the sky and slammed into the ground, but was able to survive. Then this hooded man goes and kidnaps a civilian and that civilian is never seen again. This was quite an interesting story to believe as it would only indicate that he wasn't human.

"A Sekirei, perhaps?" This posh gentleman in a white suit figured, "No. He doesn't seem like one."

A knock appeared on the door as the gentleman brushed back his brown hair and said, "Enter."

The door opened and before him was a young beautiful woman with grey short hair, and glasses. She wore a long purple dress with a black belt tied around her waist and seemed to have a red dot on her forehead as a sign of possible Indian religious belief.

"Number 22, Kochou, here." Kochou said rather dryly. "I have news to offer you, Higa-san."

"Yes, what is it?" Higa said as he stood from his seat.

"It appears we have discovered the name of this strange man who seemed to have fallen from the sky into the middle of the city from the data we've been given from our agent in MBI." Kochou explained with a clipboard in her hand to read off of, "His name is Alexander J. Mercer. He was a scientist working for the company Gentek in America, until he escaped after discovering their plans. Upon being cornered by Gentek's personal army, Blackwatch, Alex Mercer released a vial of highly dangerous biomass within Penn station in New York City. He was shot and killed, but the biomass was released and infected everyone within the station. Some lived, some died, but those who lived were turned into soulless monsters."

"And Mercer? What of him?" Higa asked as he looked out the window at the city.

"It's unknown as to how he was able to survive. But it could be believed that the biomass entered his body and brought him back to life." Kochou explained, "Now he cares this biomass as a personal weapon with qualities that are still left unknown."

"I see." Higa said with interest, "And what was this biomass?"

"From what our agent had sent us, it is an energy source of biological material from a living organism. It seems to be powered by other organisms."

"So then, that explains what happened to that poor soul who was taken by him." Higa deducted as he turned to Kochou with a small smirk, "Get me that agent on the phone."

**XXX**

Upon entering the hallway of other workers of MBI tower, he had decided to dress as one of the workers in a black suit and white tie. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated within his pocket, forcing him to step into a small dissection room with no one else present. He took out his cell phone and answered it. "Higa."

"_I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. We've gotten a good dose of info on Alex Mercer and we plan to use this info for future references._" Higa said from the phone.

"Got it. My mission will be completed soon. However there is one thing I gotta ask before I end transmission?"

"_Yes, Robert Cross-san?_"

"Tell me. Where can I find a so called "_Sekirei_"?" Cross questioned.


	3. The second Sekirei, Loving wind

**Hey you all! Its Alito again! It's almost time for me to go up for college earlier so I want to get as much chapters of this fanfic in as I can. So then, here's chapter 3 comin' at ya! Also, I don't know if I'm the only one who noticed this, but isn't Heller and Mercer's hatred a lot like Izaya and Shizuo a bit from Durarara? They really seem alike.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter three: The Second Sekirei, Loving Wind**

* * *

The sun seemed to offer a great deal of sunshine to the Northern sector of Tokyo as Izumo inn, creating a seemingly peaceful atmosphere for the beautiful land lady to do her sweeping of the front entrance. The land lady had light purple long hair and matching eyes. For her torso she wore a white shitagi, under a matching white kosode, her lower half was a light purple, a matching hakama himo, and her feet wore white tabi, and waraji.

She was humming a merry tune to herself as she was enjoying the peace and quiet of today…until a small breeze rolled in.

"Kazehana, welcome back." The land lady said kindly with a smile.

"Good to be back, Miya-san." The one called Kazehana replied coolly as she brushed her long raven black up-do hair back. Her outfit was a short Chinese dress that showed her cleavage and belly button along with her smooth slim legs. "You won't believe the amazing things I've seen today."

Miya quickly noticed the half empty bottle Kazehana held in her hand by her side and the context of her sentence. "Well now, I sure hope it wasn't what I think it was. **Right, Kazehana**?" Miya didn't waiver her kind smile, but the darkness of her anger took the form of a demon Hannya mask looming behind her.

"O-Of course not!" Kazehana quickly said throwing the bottle a random way, "I was simply implying about the crazy event that happened downtown today! I-I heard an explosion and went right over!"

"Crazy event?" Miya wondered, letting her Hannya mask disappear, "What event?"

**XXX**

If there was one way to describe the crazy life of Minato Sahashi, it would be…well crazy. This black haired brown eyed human male once again had no choice but to sit and hear another bantering challenge between his two beautiful and quite big breasted Sekirei.

"Thou hath won this round Musubi, but I shall not waiver to the likes of the!"

"Alright then, Tsukiumi! One more round, winner takes all!"

The two once again battled mercilessly in the battle of…chores. No, you heard right. Chores. The one called Tsukiumi had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a rather provocative maid's outfit which didn't do much in hiding her female assets.

The other was a girl with brown long hair in a thin pony tail and brown eyes. She too wore a maid outfit which also didn't do a good job at hiding er female assets as well, which rivaled Tsukiumi's.

Meanwhile Minato simply sat there at the table of the main room, hearing the two banter at one another constantly. Tsukiumi was so competitive, while Musubi was energetic, but either way the two together were more then he could take. He simply let out a hopeless sigh and mumbled, "I'd hate to see them when they actually do fight…"

"You should be use to this by now. It's everyday for these two." Said a young man sitting across from Minato. He had grey short hair and wore a white dress shirt, and black jeans. Though he was a guy, Minato always felt his voice was unnaturally high like a female's voice then a boy.

"Yeah, I guess." Minato replied to Homura. "Still, maybe those two just need to sit down and talk out their issues."

"They don't have issues." said a cute long blond haired, green eyed little girl who was wearing a white dress. "There's something going on in the city. She happened to be sitting in Minato's lap, "They just like to have fun with each other, but just do it differently."

"I guess that's one way of putting it, Kuu." Minato smiled while rubbing Kuu's head.

"Hmm? Hey, Minato take a look at this." Homura said as he turned up the volume on the television.

"_One once again, police are baffled at the scene here as witnesses confirm that a man indeed fell from the sky earlier this afternoon and ran off from the scene, while carrying a citizen with him. The search for a Takeshi Morikawa is still being done and police are looking vigorously._"

"A man falling from the sky?" Minato repeated.

"Maybe it's an angel." Kuu said curiously.

"Angels don't take people off their feet and disappear with them though." Homura said, "I think it could be a Sekirei."

"Another male Sekirei?" Minato questioned. The last male Sekirei he saw was Mutsu, number 5, and the other Sekirei that Kuu is searching for, Shiina. "But why would he suddenly fall from the sky? Then again Musubi did so maybe he was in a fight with other Sekirei."

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain the disappearance of that guy he took." Homura reminded, "All I know is, we better keep our eyes open. We'll never know where he could be next."

**XXX**

"Excuse me."

Both Miya and Kazehana turned to see a single male walking to them. He had brown short hair and was dressed in a green hoodie, jeans, and shoes.

"And who might you be?" Miya asked politely.

"The names Juichi Tanegawa. I thought I'd come this way on account of I was looking for somebody this way."

"Well I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone come down here." Miya said, "What of you, Kazehana?"

"Sorry, but no. Who exactly are you looking for?" Kazehana replied, taking a sip of another bottle she had with her.

"Easy…you."

Kazehana stopped her drinking and quickly dropped the bottle in order to defend herself, only to see that the male was already making a grab for her neck, however, that arm was hit with a broom and forced to stop in its tracks just as the bottle shattered on the floor. Juichi looked to the side to find the purple haired land lady in possession of the very broom that hit him.

"Well now. It appears we have a disgusting science project at our door step." Miya said actual sternness from her and her broom pointed right at Juichi, "What a surprising visit, project ZEUS, or should I say Alex Mercer?"

"Heh, so you know of me." Juichi said as he suddenly formed black ooze like substance all over his body and from it appeared Mercer once more. "I guess I've become something of a celebrity."

"More like an infamous celebrity." Miya noted.

"Ah, so you're Alex Mercer." Kazehana said with a cool smile on her face, "I've been dying to meet you. You sure know how to make things interesting around here."

"Please don't in courage him, Kazehana." Miya sighed.

"Mercer-sama!"

All three turned to see another female with brown short hair and a black dress drop feet first right next to Mercer and seemed to have a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay, Mercer-sama?"

"Mercer-sama?" Miya repeated in shock.. "Don't tell me…!"

"Oh, so you must be his new lover I presume?" Kazehana cooed.

"W-What?-! N-No! I-I mean…!" Yashima blushed intensely at such words that she couldn't form the right words to describe her and Mercer's relationship as Sekirei and Ashikabi. "I-I'm just his Sekirei, is all!"

"So I was right." Miya confirmed, "You really are an Ashikabi now? How can that be if you aren't even human?"

"That's not important right now." Alex replied as he suddenly formed his black claw arms once more and looked straight at Miya. "Seeing as you're going to be ripped to shreds if you continue to stand in my way, tell me one thing though; how exactly do you know who I am?" He demanded.

"It wasn't hard to discover the events that took place in New York City and all the terrible events with Black watch and their filth." Miya said bitterly, "Even though I'm just a land lady now, I still have connections to someone who looks into government filings to know all about the actions of Blackwatch."

**XXX**

"A…ACHOO!" Sneezed a young beautiful woman in a dark room. She had orange long hair tied in a pony tail and brown eyes behind round glasses. She wore a white dress and was simply seated on the floor with an array of computer screens all around her, having scopes on all of Tokyo. "Geez. I must be coming down with something…"

**XXX**

"So you hate the bastards too, huh?" Alex smirked, "Guess we got something in common."

"You and I are nothing alike." Miya said to the point of anger, a point Kazehana hasn't seen her get to in a long time. "It was because of you and your damned virus that turned an entire prosperous city into a complete and total death filled nightmare."

Both Kazehana and even Yashima turned to Mercer in surprise at the words Miya was saying about Alex Mercer. Yashima being the most surprised as he never did tell her that he destroyed a city and turned it into this "NYZ" area.

"All in the past." Alex shrugged, "Now I've got other plans in mind, and I would very much appreciate it if you simply step out of my way." He then pointed his claws at Kazehana and held a small grin. "You're coming with me, Sekirei."

"Ah, so now you want some of me, huh?" Kazehana smirked slyly. She then burst into a wind spiral and blinded both Alex and Yashima with her blasting wind! Once the wind finally died down, Kazehana was gone and was now on the top of another building behind where Mercer and Yashima stood. "Well too bad. I don't come cheap."

Alex simply looked over his shoulder and said coldly. "That's just what I was hoping for."

Mercer then leaped high into the air to the rooftop Kazehana jumped on to, but Kazehana had ran off and leaped from rooftop to rooftop into the city! She looked back to find both Alex Mercer and his Sekirei dead on her tail with no intention of letting her escape.

"Wow! You must really want me if you're trying this hard!" Kazehana teased.

"Stop running and I'll really show you how I feel!" Alex called back with a mixture of anger and playfulness in his tone. Like a natural born hunter playing with his prey. He then looked towards his Sekirei and said; "Yashima, don't let her escape."

"Yes, Mercer-sama." Yashima nodded. She then summoned her giant hammer to her hands and jumped high into the air and slammed her giant hammer into the building that Kazehana was about to jump from, making her stumble a bit and giving Alex enough time to grab her. However, Kazehana used her wind magic to jump off of as a jumping point and flew through the air away from the two.

"Kaze no Tachi!" From there, Kazehana swung her arm and a large sonic blast of wind soared at the hammer carrying Sekirei with break neck speed, but it only ended up hitting the side of a building as Yashima was grabbed by Alex before the wind could hit her.

"Got be quicker than that." Alex said sternly.

"S-Sorry…" Yashima apologized.

Alex then landed on another building and dropped Yashima as the last building that the brown haired hammer Sekirei smashed fell to the ground destructively. "She's better then I gave her credit for." Alex smirked, "But now it's time to stop playing around."

Alex made his claws vanish in black ooze and soon his right arm quickly transformed into a single black armored arm with small black spikes on it and his palm transformed into a two spiked claw.

"What is that?" Yashima asked in almost amazement as she stood back up.

"You'll see." Alex replied in a dark tone.

**XXX**

Kazehana had felt she got far enough from the two but still wondered as to why they seemed to have stopped chasing her. "_Hmm, guess they gave up._" Kazehana thought.

She let her curiosity get the best of her and looked back to see whether or no they had given up, only to see a long black vine-like grapple soar right at her from Mercer himself! She narrowly dodged it, but saw Mercer himself soar across the air at her!

"Ok then! Hana Senpuu!" Kazehana opened her hand out to Mercer and suddenly a powerful blast of wind blew from it with the same speed and power as a mini tornado! The wind slammed right into Alex, but was only able to his a giant black biomass wall that stood around Alex Mercer and Yashima, whom Alex grabbed quickly to hold her and make sure she wasn't caught in the wind. Once the wind had ended, Alex removed his shield arm to be normal again, and jumped to shoot his whipfist at the wind Sekirei! Though she tried to escape it was useless as the whipfist wrap itself around her waist and yanked her swiftly to the building that Mercer and Yashima stood on! Alex then removed the whip from around Kazehana while she was close enough to her and with his normal hand, grabbed her by the arm, letting her dangle off the ground.

"Ow…well, you sure know how to treat a girl, don't you?" Kazehana smiled almost aroused.

"I have my ways." Alex said with a smug smirk as he eyed Yashima. Yashima could only blush to herself in response while making her giant hammer vanish. He then turned back to the wind Sekirei and said, "So then, how about we stop playing this game and get right down to the nitty gritty. I need you to join me."

"Oh really?" the wind Sekirei said with interest, "And what if I say no?"

"If you say no…" Alex then used his other Whip fist arm and transformed it into his long clawed arm again to spread his bladed fingers. "…Then you're no use to us."

"Please, Kazehana-san." Yashima asked kindly, "We promise we won't hurt you if you join us."

Kazehana did think it was kind of the brown haired Sekirei to ask her in a kinder manner then Mercer was trying to do. Still, she wasn't sure if she could do so since she already had a good enough living arrangement, and didn't want to get kicked out since it was obvious Miya wasn't too fond of this hooded man holding her by her arm.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice then." Kazehana figured, "But say I do join, what do you plan on doing?"

"Simple…" Alex said darkly, "I want to rip Minaka apart."

As if Mercer had said something beyond words, Kazehana's smile dropped and only a shocked expression upon her face. She stared at Mercer and didn't even utter another word for a few seconds. She still needed to gather her understanding as to what this hooded man had just said, until it finally clicked in her own mind. "So…you want to end Minaka, huh?" She said rather solemnly. "Well…I can't say I blame you."

"So I can guess that you got a problem with him too." Alex figured as he slowly let her down. She touched the rooftop ground and simply stood there with a more irritated look on her face at the very mention of Minaka's name. Alex turned his arms back into their normal form as he questioned, "What did he do to you?"

"That bastard…He…He…! He rejected me!" Kazehana exclaimed.

Alex and Yashima said nothing right away. In fact, Yashima was a bit confused as to if she meant what she meant, while Alex had a rather dead-pinned expression. Both could only say; "Wha…?"

"It's true. I had feelings for him and was planning to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to always be close to him no matter what. I didn't want anything to separate us…but…he had someone else he was in love with." Kazehana said sadly, "He didn't even be soft about it. All he said was that I was a tool that was to be thrown away once he got bored…I was simply a useless item that will be useless to him once all his fun is had…He broke my heart…and I thought I could never fall in love again…honestly that's why I'm still unwinged to this day…" She still felt a little raw about confessing those deep and dark thoughts to someone. She wanted to keep them drowned in a bottle of sake and never let them surface.

"Then let's prove 'em wrong."

Kazehana looked up to Mercer to see that he was wearing a stern expression on his face as his words actually held truth behind them. "I got my own questions for Minaka and once I get them, I'm going to rip him apart, consume him, and that would be that. But if you really want to, and will still want a piece of him," He then smirked his smug smile, "Then you can smack him around a little before I finish the job."

"Kazehana-san…" Yashima spoke out, "I-I know how you might feel…I know what it feels like to be rejected and feel like no one wants you at all…but I promise that you won't be alone anymore!" She then smiled kindly as she said, "You have us to trust."

Kazehana looked at Yashima, then back at Mercer who simply looked the other way as to not look her in the eye. She didn't know whether she was making a right decision or not, but she did know that Minaka deserved more than he was going to get. It was a chance that she probably would never have again. Besides, looking at him now, Alex wasn't exactly a bad looking guy either…in fact looking closer at him, Kazehana couldn't help but actually blush a bit.

"Still…I guess I feel a little better to at least letting my feelings out to someone…and now I know what I want to do…" She looked directly at Mercer and quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, to his and Yashima's utter surprise, and smiled tenderly to him, "…I want to see Minaka beg for his life. Do that for me; would you, Mercer-sama?"

She then placed her soft lips upon Alex's as she began to feel the effects of being winged.

The feeling she felt was something beyond anything she had felt before. A new kind of sensation filled itself within her body and was giving her the same euphoric feeling that Yashima was feeling. She didn't know how to properly react to it, but what she did feel was freedom; a freedom she hadn't felt before, and quite frankly, it was beyond what she had expected before. From her back came the same black wings as Yashima, only this time, hers were of black wind formed into wings. Finally the wings vanished as she removed her lips and arms from Alex, and suddenly her short dress turned into a black version of it and the sleeves were a red color now. Here shoes were also a red color as well. She could feel a great power build inside her that just begged to be used.

"Wow…!" Kazehana said with amazement, "I really do feel it now…Guess this is what it's like to be winged by an Ashikabi."

"Correction." Mercer said as he placed his hands on her shoulder and smiled rather sinisterly, "This is what it's like to be winged by the Mercer virus."

"Then this is my kind of virus." Kazehana smiled. She then looked over to Yashima and said, "No wonder you like being by his side~"

"P-Please don't say it like that…" Yashima said shyly.

"Oh come on, now." Kazehana smiled as she cooed towards the blushing Sekirei, "I know you just love being kissed by this sexy beast right here~"

"Stop it!-!" Yashima exclaimed with even more blush on her face.

Alex sighed.

Suddenly, they could hear a strange ringing sound coming from nowhere. It sounded close, but also faint as well.

"Oh, that's me." Kazehana said as she reached in between her large breast and pulled out a small cell phone, earning a cocked eyebrow from under Mercer's hood. She flipped it open and said "Hello?"

"_Kazehana! Is that you?-!_" said a female voice on the other end.

"Matsu-chan?" Kazehana answered. She could hear the panic in her voice. "What's the matter?"

"_Look there's no time to talk! Mina-tan's been kidnapped!_"

"What? Where?" Kazehana questioned with concern.

"_I'm searching right now! Ah man, I can't believe we let our guard down against numbers 104 and 105!_"

"104 and 105?" Kazehana questioned.

"Oh no! T-That's the discipline squad!" Yashima said with fear in her tone. "They enforce the rules of the Sekirei game and make sure no one breaks the rules within it! If whoever this Minato guy is got captured by them, then we have to reach him before something bad happens to him!"

"Damn. Matsu-chan, please hurry with finding him." Kazehana asked urgently.

"_What do you think I'm doing?-! Don't worry, I'll—!_"

"No need."

Both Kazehana and Yashima looked back at Alex Mercer along with hearing the frantic shrieking of a adult male with him, Yashima didn't have to look to know exactly what he was doing. But Kazehana turned to him and saw just in time the brutal punch to the random male's stomach and then that same stranger fuse with Alex Mercer in the form of black ooze. Soon after he had a horrid headache as he saw that person's memories.

It was the setting of the city and different parts of it from road sides to warehouses.

"_**P-Please…! Don't hurt me…!**_"

"_Oh I won't. Just so long as you do what I say, got it?-!_" Said a feisty beautiful girl in her late teens who had long pink hair (which matched her eyes) in a long side pigtail and daisy hair clips. She wore a black kimono shirt with a red large bowed belt on her waist, black short tights, and long dark pink boots with matching pink UFC gloves. She looked over the man with her hands on his collar and a fist ready to punch him.

"**O-Okay! I-I'll do whatever you want…!**"

"_Good. Now I want that Alcohol warehouse over there! Warehouse # 5!_"

"**Y-Yeah, sure!**"

"_Good. Now get outta here! Otherwise you'll have to face the wrath of number 105!_"

The vision finally ended just as Mercer's head was back to normal once more. He looked back at Kazehana and said coolly, "Tell that Matsu woman that I found whoever this Minato guy is. He's located in Teito Wharf, Warehouse # 5."

"Wow! You mean to tell me you can have the memories of people you kill?" Kazehana said with a mix of amazement and fear.

"One of my many talents." Alex smirked. "Now if I were you, I'd tell Matsu where to go. Not that it matters since those Sekirei will be done for by us once we get there."

"You're going to save Minato then?" Yashima asked in confusion. She had known her master long enough to realize that he'd never go to the aid of someone who wasn't important to him. So what was he gaining out of saving this Minato guy?

"No. I'm gonna go there, force them to tell me where their Ashikabi is, and then consume that poor bastard so that I can make them my Sekirei as well." Alex said to Yashima, "You saw Heller. I'm gonna need more fire power to bring him down so that I can get to Minaka with at least s half of my strength to kill him."

"Ah…yes, that sounds more like you, Mercer-sama…" Yashima sighed.

**XXX**

"So let me see if I got this right." "These Sekirei are beings with great power that has the ability to take the winner of this game of Sekirei to the heavens with them? That's a pretty odd story." Robert Cross chuckled as he sat in Higa's office with him. Cross had his hair brushed back with a single thick strand of white hair brushed back as well, and seemed to be in his early 40s. He had a few scars on his face, along with black eyes. He wore a simple black T-shirt, grey cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Is it? I think of it as a perfect story for these beings." Higa said as he looked out his window while sitting at his desk. "I mean it doesn't sound too out of the ordinary considering the life you've lived to this day, Captain."

"Yeah, I guess so." Cross agreed.

"By the way, I can't help but wonder something." Higa asked, "How _did _you survive that fight with this so-called Supreme Hunter?"

It was silent for only a few seconds, before Cross suddenly began to chuckle to himself. He then grabbed his beer that sat on Higa's table. "Good question; easy answer." He took a large swig of his beer and breathed out in satisfaction before answering; "I did die. However I was offered a second chance. You can call it fate, destiny, or whatever other thing…but I think it was from that bastards biomassed DNA fusing with mine, and I was resilient enough to take over its body at the moment of its death at the hands of Alex Mercer. After I did control it, I escaped before the nuclear bomb got me and well…here I am now." He said arms wide. He dropped his arms as he had to breathe out the hassles he had to go through. "Gotta tell ya though, it was one hell of a struggle to rebuild myself into the image I last saw myself as."

"And you're sure you're the real Captain Robert Cross, and not just a creation of the biomass to look like him?" Higa wondered.

"Of course not. I _am_ Robert Cross; ex-Specialist of Blackwatch." Cross said proudly. "And for now; The Specialist for the Ashikabi of the East."

"And it is an honor to have you on board, Captain." Higa smirked. "I'm guessing after hearing the story of the Sekirei, you'd like to take part in this game?"

"No thanks. I've never been one for relationships. Just let me handle the nitty gritty of MBI and your lady friends can handle the other stuff." Cross said. He finished off his beer, through the bottle in the garbage next to Higa's desk, and walked to the door to leave.

"And if a Sekirei gets in your way?" Higa asked.

Cross stopped at the door as he said, "I think we both know the result of that. If a Sekirei or anyone, including Mercer, decides they want to become my enemy…" He brought up a single hand and suddenly that same hand transformed from black ooze-like substance and morphed into a blood red giant of a hand, clenched into a fist. Cross looked over his shoulder to Higa with a glowing red eye staring towards him and said, "…Then they will be dealt with as such."

**XXX**

Within his own office, he simply enjoyed his tea with no possible way to be any more at peace. He didn't have to worry about his Sekirei nor the work load of his boss. He only had this moment and now. This man was at least in his late 20s, but you wouldn't know that as he looked in his early 20s with brown short hair brushed down and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue suit and a green tie.

"This actually seems like a rather peaceful day." The man said with a warm smile on his face, "I wonder how my fine Sekirei are doing right about now? I know Benitsubasa said something about kidnapping a weak Ashikabi, but why should I care?" He then held a rather twisted grin as he was about to sip his tea. "Hers and all the other Sekirei will face their death soon enough."

Suddenly, the front of his door opened by itself and in walked a single tanned man who was obviously African American and was wearing a black leather jacket as well. He definitely looked muscular and very physically fit.

He stood before the desk of this brown haired man's office, prompting him to ask kindly; "Can I help you?"

Heller didn't say anything right away. He seemed to have a strong expression of guilt on his face as he tried to avoid looking into this brunette's eyes. He finally looked back at him directly and asked, "You Natsuo Ichinomi?"

"Yes, I am, but I don't see why—"

His words were suddenly yanked away as James Heller reached from the desk itself and yanked Natsuo out of his very seat and held him up forcefully by the collar of his shirt. Natsuo struggled to break free, but to no avail at all. "W-What is the meaning of this?-!" He yelled, "Let me go!"

"Sorry. Minaka's orders. Nothin' personal…I just need Sekirei."

And as the doors finally closed on their own, the blood curdling scream of Natsuo was echoed throughout the office along with the splatter of blood.


	4. The Search and Rescue, Sekirei battle

**Hey you all! Its Alito again! Time to put up another chapter of this. I really do appreciate the love and support I've been getting for this. I hope to actually get [PROTOTYPE 2] soon to see what that game's like since all I have for reference are you tube videos and [PROTOTYPE] Wiki.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter four: The search and rescue, Sekirei battle**

Minaka was happily sitting in his chair, over-looking the city from the highest point of his tower in his own private office, smirking at the fun he was having with this game. He then heard his door suddenly open and looked to find a familiar guest enter.

"Ah, James. Such a pleasure to see you." Minaka greeted. "How did Natsuo take his "early" departure?"

"No hassle at all." Heller said rather darkly as he stopped at Minaka's desk, "So I consumed him, now what's next?"

"Well now the game can finally commence, my dear Heller!" Minaka said with a big grin on his face. "Now you must search for his Sekirei and re-wing them again!"

"Re-wing?" Heller questioned, "The hell does that mean?"

"You must reawaken the power hidden within them and from there they will be stronger in helping you to destroy Alex Mercer and his slowly growing Sekirei numbers." Minaka explained, "Two of them will be a simple task for you…however the third one will be a hassle."

"How so?" James questioned.

"You'll see for yourself. Now then, here are their pictures." Minaka gave three photographs of Sekirei for Heller to keep in finding them. One had pink long hair in a side pig tail and matching pink eyes, the other had graying shoulder length white hair and piercing eyes, and the last one looked the most sinister as she had dark grey long hair in an up-do ponytail and dark piercing eyes mixed with a twisted smirk. All of them were attractive girls though.

"So these three are mine now?" Heller asked.

"Correct." Minaka nodded.

Heller took a look at the photos again. He did admit that they did look attractive and all, but he was never one to want a gaggle of women surrounding him all of a sudden. The loss of his wife still pained him and he didn't want to try and start over like this. Plus what would Maya think of this? He was glad she wasn't here right now and with Dana. Then the sudden thought of Dana appeared in his head; how would she feel knowing that her insane brother was alive somehow?

Heller jumped out of his train of thought, and slipped the pictures in his pocket. "I'll see if I can find them."

"No need. I already know where they are. Warehouse # 5, Teito Warf." Minaka grinned, "You better hurry. Mercer's going that way too, and judging by his movements, he's got plans with them."

"Not before I get to them first." Heller said as he walked to the door and had his hand on the door handle. But before he left, he said one last thing to Minaka without looking at him. "And remember; this partnership between you and I isn't for free."

"But of course." Minaka nodded, "In return for doing all that I say, I will have my scientist bring back your dead wife, Collette Heller. If we brought back Mercer, then we can definitely bring back your wife. However also remember she'll have a bit of the black light virus in her due to being killed by an infected. But she'll be very much alive and will show no signs of infections."

"Good." Heller nodded. Though he didn't want to show it, he was starting to feel comfortable again. Soon he'll be able to reunite with his wife, and he, Collette, and Maya could be a family again. They'll be able to go on the roller coasters that Maya likes so much, and eat as much cotton candy as possible. They'll be a family again. But such wishes had to be held back until Heller did what he needed to do; be part of these Sekirei games, kill Mercer, and soon he'll get his wife back.

He finally opened the door and walked out of Minaka's office, closing the door behind him.

"Well now. Looks like things are getting more and more interesting." Minaka grinned darkly, "But this is just the tip of the iceberg…"

**XXX**

Minato slowly awoken to the sight of darkness before him. After his eyes quickly got use to it, he could see a bit of light from the roof windows, only to find himself in a large warehouse with large boxes stacked on shelves. He tried to move, but could only find himself tied up with his arms behind him.

"W-Where am I?" Minato muttered.

He then looked to the side of him to find someone standing next to him. It was a pink haired girl in a black kimono like top. She was checking a phone that looked familiar to Minato.

"Wait a second, that's my phone!" Minato exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm just borrowing it." Said the pink haired girl. "Not that it matters though. Because once I get number 88 on the phone to come here, I'll simply destroy her."

"Number 88? You mean Musubi-chan?-!" Minato feared.

"Obviously. Now shut up." She ordered.

"Hey! Who's back there?-!"

Both Minato and the pink haired girl heard the sound of another voice coming their way. It seemed to be a worker at the warehouse, acting as a security guard for now.

"Heh, looks like a rat just picked the wrong time to crawl out of his hole." The pink haired girl grinned as she closed Minato's cell phone, "Good. I could use a good warm up anyway." She put the phone in her pocket, and clenched her fist tightly until a small ounce of aura was radiating off of it.

She then ran to the end of the dark hall and disappeared within the shadows of that hall, unable to be seen by Minato.

"Oji-san! Run!" Called Minato, "Before she—!"

"CHI MATSURI!-!" Minato suddenly heard the girl's voice, along with a very powerful smack-to-skin contact, quickly followed by a sudden rumbling, and the sound of very heavy debris falling to the ground with a very loud clanking noise!

The vibration had ceased as the pink haired girl walked back to Minato, only to be dragging a worker behind her who had blood all over him and seemed to be dead. She then threw the body at Minato only for him to see that the poor worker's face was punched in, to Minato's horror.

"That's what he gets for interfering with the Red Sekirei, Benitsubasa." The one called Benitsubasa proclaimed arrogantly, "And if you try anything funny, you'll end up just like him."

Minato trembled in fear at the sight of the poor worker who was laying dead right before him. He knew that this girl meant business, just as she did the night he helped a Sekirei and Ashikabi escape.

"But even so…" Benitsubasa then smirked as she cracked her knuckles, "…I did feel a little adrenalin punching this bastard in the face. I'm sure a broken leg or two wouldn't be too bad."

Benitsubasa cocked a regular clenched fist back and sent it flying right at Minato with no time for him to try and get out of the way! He simply clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the sure pain to follow. However, that fist was quickly intercepted by another fist punching square into Benitsubasa's fist, creating a small gust of wind from the sheer impact.

"W-What?-!" Benitsubasa gasped.

Minato opened his eyes, only to find another woman had come just in time to intercept the red Sekirei's punch with her own fist. "That's enough." She said sternly, "I won't let you hurt someone for your own gain."

Benitsubasa jumped back from this new female and stood in a battle ready stance. "You! You're a Sekirei aren't you?-!" Benitsubasa said bitterly, "Who are you?-!"

The Sekirei with her light brown hair and black short dress stood before Benitsubasa in a perfect distance from her and held her hand out. "Number 84; Yashima," Suddenly from a black ooze-like substance appeared a giant black metal hammer. "Moving in!"

"Heh, just because you got some huge hammer doesn't mean you're gonna stand a chance against me!" Benitsubasa said cockily, "Besides, it's going to take more than just one of you to defeat me!"

"Then let's make it so."

Suddenly, a small flow of wind blew into the warehouse as sakura petals entered into the warehouse, however these petals were different. They were blood red as they flowed through the warehouse area that they were all in. Suddenly a small sharp wind wisped behind Minato's hands and he could feel the ropes that constricted him unbind. Minato finally stood up, massaging his wrist from the tight bind they were in.

"W-What the hell?-!" The pink haired Sekirei exclaimed.

She then saw another woman appear with Yashima from a small twister, and once that twister vanished, it was replaced with another woman with long black hair and a short black Chinese dress. "Glad to see we're not too late."

"Kazehana-san!" Minato said in relief.

Kazehana turned back at Minato and winked, "Ah, Ashikabi-kun. It appears you put yourself in a bind once again. That's not good~"

"S-Sorry…" Minato said sheepishly.

"You seemed to take longer to get here then your friend." Benitsubasa noticed.

"Why of course." The wind Sekirei said as she held up a long bottle of sake and proceeded to hold it tightly like a cute stuffed animal. "This warehouse happens to hold the most quality sake and I just couldn't pass that up at all!"

"Really?" Yashima sighed.

"Whatever. Either way, it appears two Sekirei have decided to go against the discipline squad. How stupid of you two." Benitsubasa proclaimed, "It's a shame really. Now I'm gonna have to kill you both myself!"

All three got ready to battle as Benitsubasa put up her fist, Yashima held her giant hammer over her shoulder in readiness, and Kazehana help her palm out ready to send a powerful wind blast at her.

"Begin!" Benitsubasa started as she rushed to the two.

"I've got her!" Yashima announced as she ran in first at her. Though she, herself knew that the discipline squad was nothing to mess with, she still knew she had to fight hard for her master's sake. She slammed her hammer down with a heavy impact, but Benitsubasa simply jumped into the air before the hammer could hit her and soared at Yashima with quick speed. Yashima flipped over her hammer's pole to be on the other side of it before the red Sekirei's fist slammed into the ground.

Yashima then grabbed her hammer, and spun to be able to get her with the hammer then, but just as the Hammer was about to hit her, Benitsubasa blocked it with a single fist with little effort! Yashima then brought the hammer in close to her, and effortlessly spun it around her to get a proper grip on it again and hold it in front of her before Benitsubasa striked.

"You still have a long way to go." The pink haired Sekirei smirked, but then her smirk faded as she felt a powerful wind blast her away from Yashima and into the wall on the far side of the warehouse! Yashima looked behind her to see that Kazehana was the one to do so, to her relief.

"It seems you do too." Kazehana smirked, "And you call yourself a discipline member."

"Kazehana-san!"

Kazehana quickly turned back to Minato, only to see him being held captive by another woman, but this time she had claws on her. This attractively deadly woman was a slender pale woman with bandages around her body, while draped in a black kimono. She had narrow eyes and disheveled white hair and a black chocker. Her hands were instead long clawed gauntlets that had Minato in a bind as one was pointed right at him!

"Took you long enough, Haihane, where were you?" Benitsubasa questioned.

"Sorry. There was this show that I desperately needed to record." Haihane said coolly, "I wonder if I recorded it in HD?"

"Forget that!" Benitsubasa ordered, "These Sekirei need to know who's in charge of them. Cut him up a bit to prove a point!"

"Got it." Haihane grinned evilly as she lifted her claw in the air, ready to cut Minato a bit. Both Yashima and Kazehana watched in horror at Minato about to be sliced up, but quickly stopped themselves from going to save him, and simply sighed in relief for some reason.

"It's about time." Yashima said with relief.

"I guess we'll see whose claws are better." Kazehana smiled.

Haihane was confused as to why their worried faces disappeared off of them and better yet why her partner had a shocked agape mouth, but she then understood why as she felt a very tight grip around her wrist that seemed to tighten even more to the point it was bothering the clawed Sekirei. She quickly looked over her shoulder to find that a man had her by the wrist. But the strangest thing about this man was that his face seemed to be punched in brutally with blood all over hi uniform. It was the worker that Benitsubasa had punched earlier!

"Nice claws..." Said the man as he suddenly disappeared within black ooze-like veins that surrounded his entire body, and once in disappeared, the worker became a man in a hood and a leather jacket with piercing dark eyes from under his hood and a sadistic grin on his face. "…Let me show you mine."

Alex then summoned his claw for one of his arms and quickly slashed the white haired woman's claw clean off her own arm. She instantly screamed in agony and total pain as she let go of Minato and held her profusely bleeding arm in suffering as she watched it bleed out!

"Pathetic." Mercer said as he threw her clawed limb to the side.

"Do you have to be so violent to her?" Yashima said in worry for the Blue Sekirei who was still screaming at the pain of her missing hand.

"Techniqually, she started it first and was going to hurt Ashikabi-kun." Kazehana reminded Yashima, "So it was only necessary to do so."

"Exactly, one hand for another; or in this Minato's." Alex shrugged.

Y-You bastards!" Benitsubasa exclaimed to all three of them. She then called to her companion; "Haihane! Are you alright?-!"

"Gah! Does it look like I am?-!" Haihane said with pain in her tone. Even so, she still stood up with no problem at all or struggle to stand. Though she still held her arm in pain, she seemed to have been trying to ignore it all of a sudden. "Never mind me…! Once I get my claw back, I'll be good…!"

"Alright then!" Benitsubasa said angrily, "we'll just have to kick their asses and get your claw back so that we can end it once and for all!"

"You can try." Alex smirked as he now had both his claws ready and willing to slash, but he was stopped by two hands disabling him to go any further.

"Please allow us to battle, Mercer-sama." Yashima asked politely.

"This is a Sekirei battle. And as such, Sekirei have to fight." Kazehana winked.

Alex could honestly say he was a bit disappointed by this. He actually was interested in having a little fun, but it looks like he'd have to play coach this time. He then sighed and made his claws into normal arms again. "Alright. But you got ten minutes. After that, I get to step in, got it?" Both nodded, "Oh, and try not to kill them. They could be useful as Sekirei once they tell me who and where their Ashikabis are."

"Excuse me?-!" Benitsubasa exclaimed, "What makes you think our Ashikabi will agree to help you?-! Matsuo isn't interested in trash like you!"

"Well technically he _is_ gay, so hey, maybe he would." Haihane said with a small snicker on her face, but it turned back to agitation at her injury bleeding painfully still.

"Would you shut up about that?-!" Benitsubasa exclaimed, "And should you really be joking, Tange Saizen?-!"

"That's not funny; I actually have both my eyes." Haihane noted.

The three simply stood there with dead-panned expressions and watched the two of them argue with one another with the pink haired girl getting more and more annoyed with the white haired girl's sarcasm.

"Y'know what…I changed my mind, you could kill em if you want." Mercer decided.

"Yes, Mercer-sama." Yashima nodded.

"Good. Their annoying voices would make me go nuts." Kazehana smiled.

The two charged right at the discipline Sekirei and attacked first! Kazehana used her wind powers to blast Haihane away into the darkness of the warehouse! Yashima slammed her giant hammer down to attack Benitsubasa, only for the pink haired Sekirei to jump out of its path and leap onto the tall ledges of the shelves of boxes.

"Okay then, if that's how you want to play then fine!" the red Sekirei declared, "We'll end you Sekirei and then kill that bastard Ashikabi of yours!"

"You will try!" Yashima proclaimed as she jumped to Benitsubasa only for the pink haired Sekirei to leap away from her to the other side of the warehouse, and Yashima following her.

Alex simply stood there, arms crossed, waiting for the ten minutes to be up, as he could hear the heavy smashing and wind blowing of his Sekirei fighting right now on both sides of the warehouse. Though he had a sinking feeling he wouldn't be having the pleasure of ripping through those disciplinary squad leaders himself.

"U-Um…Mercer-san, right?" Minato asked sheepishly.

"What?" Alex replied in an intimidating tone.

"W-Well I was wondering…are you really Kazehana-san's Ashikabi?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I am." He turned back at Minato with matching intimidating eyes, "Is that a problem?"

"N-No! I-I just—! I-I mean—!"

"Relax, kid. I'm just fuckin' with ya." Alex chuckled with an asshole grin. "You really are weak."

"Well you didn't have to say that…" Minato mumbled.

"And anyway, you should get outta here." Alex suggested as he was about to touch his shoulder. "Really no need for you to even—huh?"

The second Mercer's hand made contact with Minato's shoulder, he began to feel an odd burning on his hand. It didn't hurt him at all, but none the less it felt odd to him. Suddenly Alex started to actually feel the burn and it was beginning to sting him a little, so he immediately released the black haired Ashikabi and waved his hand in slight pain from the burn.

"U-Um…are you okay?-!" Minato said with horrid fear in his eyes. "D-Did I do something?-! I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Really I am!"

Alex could only stare at the young boy with a confused look on his face. Why did Alex all of a sudden feel a burn on his hand just from touching this seemingly normal male? He was just a human, so why? Maybe it was him who was having the effect since that white haired Sekirei touched him, and nothing happened. It pondered him so.

"What did you say your name was?" Alex asked curiously.

"M-Minato Sahashi, sir!" Minato said fearfully.

"Minato…Sahashi." Alex repeated.

Minato may not have realized it at the time, but he just attracted attention to one of the most dangerous beings in the world.

**XXX**

The sun was starting to finally set into the afternoon as two beautiful women leaped from rooftop to rooftop, with haste!

One of the beautiful women had blond long hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black coat-like dress with red interior, over a white short under dress that shoed plenty cleavage, a black chocker, long brown boots with black stockings and brown straps on both her upper thighs.

The other beautiful woman had brown eyes and brown long hair in a hime-styled hairstyle with an antenna-like strand on the top of her head and a long locked pony tail. She wore a white gi with red string decoration like those of miko with the addition of a red miko style short skirt, long white stockings, and brown boots. She also wore red combat gloves.

"Quicken thy pace, Musubi!" Said the blond woman, "We must make haste in to the location of Minato!"

"Got it, Tsukiumi!" Musubi nodded as she followed Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi hadn't felt so fearful in her life then now. To lose her dear Ashikabi like this was a disgrace to her and her pride. The only man she ever loved was now swept away from her and could potentially die. She just couldn't except that at all, and quickened her own pace.

While running atop buildings, she happened to notice another person besides her and Musubi also jumping roofs. She happened to take great detail of his attire and seemingly dark atmosphere that seemed to radiate off of him. Finally she put two and two together in realization of who that man was!

"Musubi! Gander at the one who follows with us!" Tsukiumi stated.

Musubi looked to the right as well and saw a man who was practically keeping up with the two in running across buildings with seemingly no hassle at all. "Wow! I see 'em all right! He's really fast, and looks strong too!"

"Care not of his physical stature! Care only about his physical description!" Tsukiumi pointed out. "He is the one Land lady Miya had informed us of."

"Hmmm, yeah he definitely looks the part." Musubi agreed, "But is it really him?"

"Let us test his merits." Tsukiumi said as she formed a water-made ring around her hand.

**XXX**

James rushed over to the appropriate location as quickly as he could to his soon to be Sekirei. He wasn't told in detail by Minaka why they were even at a warehouse, but figured as long as he gets to them, that won't matter. Anything for Minaka to fulfill his end of the deal.

"Alright, I think I should be almost there." Heller said to himself, "As long as I don't get side-tracked, I should be there soo—"

"WATER CELIBRATION!"

Heller heard the sound of a female voice calling out something, and suddenly Heller saw a blast of water shoot at him. Heller leaped out of its path as it hit a nearby building and almost destroyed it with the amount of pressure it carried. Heller landed on another building, looking for what was responsible for that. "What the fuck was—?"

"EAT THIS! KUMA-KEN!"

Heller then heard another female voice as he looked up behind him and saw a girl flying towards him with a fist clenched. Her fist also carried a pink shinning aura about it as she sent it right at the black man! Heller quickly turned his hands into the Hammerfist; giant red and black armored fist and arms, and sent one of the fist at Musubi's incoming punch! The two punches clashed with a heavy impacting gust of wind exploding from the two powers connecting.

Musubi finally landed on her feet and back flipped to the other side of the building they and Tsukiumi were currently on.

"Let me guess; Sekirei, huh?" James figured as he made his giant fist turn back to his normal arms.

"I see. So thou really are contaminated with the so-called 'bio mass". Miya did not jest it seems." Tsukiumi noticed.

Heller looked towards Tsukiumi with a confused expression. Not for the way they both dressed, but more so to the way Tsukiumi was speaking. "Uh…Why're you talkin' like that?"

"What does thou mean?" Tsukiumi wondered.

"That right there. That "thou" crap; what's up with the Shakespearian tongue?" Heller questioned.

"Oh, so that's what it's called!" Musubi said with understanding and a smile, "I always thought it was a speech in-pedi-ment."

"Does thou even understand the meaning of such a word?-!" Tsukiumi exclaimed angrily at the brown haired Sekirei, "And the correct word is "impediment!"

"Now why would I pet a mint, Tsukiumi?" Musubi said thinking the blond Sekirei was talking crazy. Tsukiumi herself could only face palm at Musubi's lack of skill in words.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just gonna go then…" Heller said as he was about to leave, but was stopped by the call of the blond woman.

"Halt the foot, sir Alex Mercer!"

Heller instantly turned around with a confused and almost disgusted expression on his face. "What did you call me?"

"Oh yeah! We know it's you Alex Mercer!" Musubi called out, while pointing at him, "You fit the description just as Miya told us; a hoodie, a black leather jacket, and biomass power which I guess is what you have!"

Heller actually took a good look at himself, and was surprised at how close he actually was dressed to Mercer in terms of someone simple describing him. Plus the biomass factor only made it worse. "Wow, bein' mistaken for Alex Mercer; that's a new low for me." James muttered.

"And since thou match this description to a T, we shall not allow thee to escape from our grasp! Prepare thy self, Alex Mercer, and tell us where you have hidden Minato!" Tsukiumi proclaimed as she gathered a large degree of water to form around her body and materialize into large watery spheres around her!

"Hope you're ready for this, Mercer!" Musubi smiled confidently as she clenched her fist and got into a battle stance. "'Cause we're not gonna go easy on ya!"

Heller could only stand there as the two charged at him with attacks ready to strike as he made his right arm into his giant blade and sighed irritably; "Fuck my life…"


	5. Sekirei battle, That not Mercer?

**Hey you all! Its Alito again! College is coming up soon and I just want to go already to get a taste of college life for the first time. I'm both excited, and nervous but I'm sure it'll be fun. Anyway, enough of my personal life.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter five: Batter of Sekirei; That's not Alex Mercer?"**

* * *

The battle of Sekirei within the Warehouse was beginning to feel too once sided in the battles going on. Kazehana was beginning to exhaust in using her wind abilities, while Yashima was exhausting from swinging her giant hammer around so much. At the point of all the destruction going on between the two Sekirei battles, the warehouse's shelves and supplies were destroyed in the process and only leaving wreckage scattered on the ground. The building itself was also not doing so well, as holes were being smashed in and windows shattered.

"T-This is crazy…!" Minato uttered fearfully while standing behind Mercer, "They'll bring the whole place down at this rate!"

"Don't worry your head." Alex said in his husky normal voice with his arms crossed. "You'll be fine…maybe."

"Maybe?-!" Minato feared even more.

"Calm down, they got this." Alex said with a smirk on his face, "They just don't know it yet."

**XXX**

Kazehana was having her own troubles with this claw swinging woman. She wasn't sure whether or not she would be able to defeat her. But why? What was holding her back? She was once a member of the first Disciplinary Squad, so what could be the reason for her losing now?

Her thinking was halted as she relied on instinct to swiftly dodge the sharp claws of the blue Sekirei. Haihane certainly wasn't letting up as she was able to slice away with great skill even with one clawed hand. Haihane had Kazehana all figured out; the wind Sekirei was only good at using her wind powers when at a safer distance. Up close, she was a sitting duck.

Kazehana finally back flipped from the one clawed Sekirei, only to see her right back in her personal space the second she stood back on her feet. Kazehana was still open, as Haihane swiped her claws at her side! Kazehana had no choice but to take the full brutal of the attack as she was smacked right into the wall with a heavy impact that cracked the wall itself.

Kazehana could only slide down to the ground and move the black lock of her hair behind her ear and say with a nervous smirk, "Well now…this could be trouble…"

"Ah, done already?" Haihane mocked, claws fully opened to attack. "I thought someone who use to be part of the first Discipline squad would be better than that."

"Well aren't you just cocky..." Kazehana said as she struggled to stand back up. Once she finally stood, she looked back at her, "But I'm far from beaten."

"Heh, good. I thought this would get dull." Haihane said as she charged at Kazehana, claws ready!

**XXX**

"Getting tired yet, brat?-!" called the red Sekirei with pink hair as she was completely dominating the brown haired, hammer carrying Sekirei. Yashima wasn't doing any better as she tried her best to guard herself with her giant hammer, but that was only making things easier for Benitsubasa as she was punching and kicking her relentlessly. Benitsubasa had Yashima all figured out; that giant hammer was only good for one-hit finishing, but in close corner combat, it was useless. Plus, Yashima seemed rather hesitant and that only made Benitsubasa's fight so much easier.

Finally Benitsubasa grabbed Yashima's hammer in the mist of her punching and held it tightly. Yashima tried to yank it out of her hands but the pink haired Sekirei had to tight of a grip on it, making it quite difficult to even hold it anymore.

"Y'know, I must say, you're pretty weak." Benitsubasa said harshly.

"W-What…?" Yashima said pantingly.

"Look at you; you're nothing but a weakling who's been thrown into this game." Benitsubasa grinned, "I'm surprised someone as actually intimidating as your Ashikabi would pick such a spineless and pathetic excuse of a Sekirei as you. It's laughable actually." Benitsubasa then stared darkly into Yashima's eyes with a grin on her face, "I can only imagine how many battles you've lost in your life here. So fuckin' useless."

Suddenly, Yashima felt her confidence drop completely at that comment. It hurt her deeply and stung physiologically for her as it only reminded her of her past abusive Ashikabi that would scar her physically, verbally, and mentally as well. Such a scaring was enough to subdue her to a simple punching bag. Her head held down in sadness and sorrow, she has been forced to go into an almost unconscious state as a coping mechanism to deal with the past abuse.

"Heh, now you'll be easier to deal with." Benitsubasa ginned as she clenched her fist, and sent it right at the brown haired Sekirei.

**XXX**

"T-This is bad…!" Minato said with utter sadness in his voice. He could only fall to his knees in sorrow at the sight of these poor Sekirei being defeated like this. "This is so wrong…! Why…? Why does it have to be like this?"

"Because this is what the World truly is."

Minato looked up to the hooded man as he simply stood there, watching Yashima being thrown around by the pink haired Sekirei's punches, then to Kazehana who was barely dodging the claws of the white haired Sekirei.

"The world is just that cruel and heartbreaking. There is no justice, no proper freedom, no reasoning. In the end people whether human or Sekirei just enjoy brutal fighting and death.. I, of course, can't be put out of such a category…not after all I've done in the past, and now. Death will always follow us all…till our own end." Alex then looked down a bit as he thought about that sentence, "Heh, I guess…at some point…even I'm gonna get done in at some point. Though I'm beyond "life" or "death", one day my existence will end…"

Minato didn't know whether he was truly feeling such words, or if it was simply a way to describe life, but either way, he did know one thing…Alex was serious on his own life. Minato could almost feel the same pain Alex was going through. But why though? Why would Minato be able to sympathize with something that wasn't even human? Could it be because he's created such a close bond with his own Sekirei that this is happening? He didn't know. All he did know was this;

"I…I don't want to believe that…"Minato said, standing right back up again. "I don't believe that all people who breathe life will be savages like this. This is all because of Minaka and his messed up Sekirei plan! He's the only person to blame, not everyone else!" Minato finally put his hand on his chest and said proudly, "I'm human, and I know that people can change for the better. Whether human or Sekirei, we all can change without massive death! As long as we fight for what we believe in!"

Alex simply looked back at the pathetic young man with a foolish answer…only to smirk and say, "A fuckin' foolish answer, kid…but an answer either way."

Alex finally turned back to the main fight at hand and smirked as he said, "You hear that you two?-!" He called out to his Sekirei, "This Minato kid thinks that the world can change! He thinks that things can be different! What do ya say, girls?-! Let's see if he's right! But first…" Alex then spread his arms out. "…let's finish these bitches off!"

**XXX**

"What's he talking about?" Benitsubasa questioned, "Has he finally lost it or—?"

Suddenly, Benitsubasa's words were cut off as she felt a horrid pain on her cheek, and her body starting to fly off her feet. Finally, she realized the brutal punch that befallen her and she was then thrown across the warehouse but was able to recover herself to her feet. "W-What…?"

She looked over to see that the one responsible for that punch was none other than the previous unconscious Sekirei from before! She now stood strong and seemed to radiate a more powerful essence within herself as she looked up at the pink haired Sekirei with fiery eyes and a new confidence in herself of which she hasn't felt in years.

"I…I will change…I will change the world…!" Yashima declared, "I will become stronger! For the New World!"

**XXX**

"Someone's pretty cocky." Haihane noticed. She then looked back at the black haired Sekirei and asked, "You're not going to prattle on with some speech, are you?"

Kazehana simply stood there, seeming to not have heard her right away. She then smiled her cool smile as she felt a strange new power flow within her own body. Without warning, a blast of dark wind surrounded her very body that was strong, that it was practically a mini twister that was circling her! Haihane stood in disbelief at the new found power that was washing over the wind Sekirei, simply from the very words of her Ashikabi.

"w-What the…?-!" Haihane uttered in the mist of such a strong wind.

"No…" Kazehana smirked with a burning confidence in her eyes, "…I'd rather the wind do the talking for me..."

Kazehana quickly summoned a strong ounce of wind into her palm and suddenly, a black ooze-like biomass formed into her hands and seeped into the ball of wind within her hand, making the ball of wind even more powerful as it spun with an ever greater speed!

"…and now, the wind would like to scold you."

Kazehana stood tall as she simply carried the sphere of wind into her right hand and pointed it right at Haihane and without warning, a powerful blast of black wind mixed with biomass fibrosis tissue for the extra punch slammed right at the single clawed Sekirei and without even any effort, blasted her across the entire warehouse and smack dab into the other side's wall with devastating power! The wind blast finally wore off of her palm and the powerful wind that surrounded her had dissipated, as she looked to see that the white haired Sekirei was completely unconscious with heavy blood covering her body from head to toe.

"Well now." Kazehana said as she put her hand down, and grabbed a new bottle of Sake from the only shelf that still stood. "She's tougher then I thought." She took a big gulp of the Sake and sighed in satisfaction. Then she then stared darkly towards the unconscious Haihane from afar with a smirk on her face. "An attack like that should have ripped her to pieces."

**XXX**

H-Haihane!" Benitsubasa called out to.

"You were right."

Benitsubasa looked back at the brown haired Sekirei with the fire in her eyes and the tightening grip on her hammer. Benitsubasa then noticed something odd about the hammer itself; it began to gather strange black-ooze around it and it seemed to have covered the whole hammer as a whole.

"Yes, I am still weak…I am surprised Mercer-sama chose me…but…" She then looked up at Benitsubasa as she whirled her giant hammer over her head and ready to swing. "…I AM NOT USELESS!-!"

Yashima then ran at full force at Benitsubasa as she started to gather a strange ooze-like substance around her very hands! Benitsubasa was about to take the strike head on as she held her fist in perpetration for the strike! Yashima then leaped into the air and with all her might, slammed the giant hammer right into the ground where Benitsubasa stood! However, Benitsubasa dodged the hammer strike at the right time as it slammed heavily into the ground with a powerful rumbling!

"Ha! Looks like you missed!" Benitsubasa said arrogantly as she was still in the air.

"No…" Yashima said as she confidently smirked and looked up at the pink haired Sekirei. "…I didn't."

Suddenly, the black ooze on Yashima's hammer quickly seeped into the ground like it was made of water and the ground seemed to ripple like a pond under Benitsubasa! Though she tried her best to try and dodge while in the air still, it was useless. Because all of a sudden, giant black spikes shot right out of the ground and relentlessly stabbed the red Sekirei; her blood painting the blades themselves.

Finally the seemingly endless blades receded back into the ground as the ground itself calmed back to its ruble ground. There, lying on the ground was a fatally injured Benitsubasa, unable to stand, and struggling to try and get back up.

"Please…don't get back up…"

The pink haired Sekirei looked back up at the brown haired woman, not to see a demon in a girl's body, but another expression on her face…sadness; tears falling down her eyes as she seemed sad to do such an act to the Disciplinary red Sekirei. But then Yashima's expression changed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and had a more threatening look in her cute eyes.

"I refuse to do anymore…as long as you stay down."

**XXX**

"A-Amazing…!" Minato said in true amazement.

"See? Told ya they got this." Alex said with a smirk on his face. He then called out to them, "Good work! Bring them here!"

"Right!" Both said happily. Kazehana quickly appeared before an unconscious Haihane in a small blast of wind and picked her up, bridal style, while Yashima attempted to pick up Benitsubasa.

"Don't you touch me!-!" The pink haired Sekirei yelled as she suddenly jumped to her feet despite her terrible injuries and ran at Kazehana! She then, somehow grabbed Haihane from the wind Sekirei's own hands and leaped to the upper window of the warehouse!

Benitsubasa left with Haihane and the two were gone.

"Well now, she sure is stubborn." Kazehana sighed, taking another gulp of her sake.

"Let her go." Alex said as he and Minato walked to them. "She'll bleed out and die soon enough; less competition the better."

"Besides that, Ashikabi-kun, are you okay?" Kazehana asked.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm okay." Minato nodded.

"That's good…okay, let's get this over with." Alex said as he suddenly lifted Minato by the collar and turned one of his arms into a claw. "Since you're an Ashikabi, I guess you're my next victim."

"W-Wait, Mercer-sama!" Yashima pleaded. "Please don't consume him! I can obviously tell he's not evil!"

"True, but I do need more Sekirei to complete my rebellion against Minaka." Alex reminded them, "So hey; anything helps to—huh?"

Suddenly, Alex felt a strange burning of his hand once again, as he felt it intense to the point that it was almost unbearable. Finally, Alex singed at the pain and released Minato as quickly as possible to stop the burning in his palm! He looked back at his other arm to find that it was completely normal again without him giving it the command to.

"What the hell?" Mercer muttered.

"What happened?" Yashima asked, "Why did your hand suddenly burn when you touched Minato-san?"

"I don't know." Alex wondered that himself as he shook his hand from the burn, "It's the same as last time. When I touched his shoulder, it suddenly burned me." He looked back at Minato, "Kid, I don't know what's up with you, but I know it's not good if I'm affected by it."

"I-I really don't know, honest!" Minato said fearfully and hastefully. "I-I mean, I do have a bond with my own Sekirei so…maybe they, in return, give me power against evil…N-Not that I'm calling you evil, I mean!"

Alex couldn't keep his mind off it though. Why was this kid, this normal young man hurting him with just a single touch? Was it really from his bond with Sekirei that was doing this, or was it something more? The only thing that really hurt him before, as that detox parasite that got into him from Cross back in NY. Could he have the same traits of that parasite?

"Whatever." Alex said rather coldly, "Even though, you're still pretty weak."

"My, aren't you just so cheery~" Kazehana cooed as she got close to Mercer and her breast pressed onto his arm. He didn't seem to care, or really show any emotion to it. "You should really try to open up a bit and have a little fun every now and then."

"K-Kazehana-san! Now is not the time for such talk!" Minato said with blush on his face.

"Why not? As my Ashikabi, I think it's allowed, right?" the raven haired Sekirei winked.

Minato immediately went white in the face from hearing that word and referring this hooded man as one in the same sentence. Finally he busted out with "EEEEEHHH?-!"

"Is that a Japan thing?" Alex asked.

**XXX**

AS the orange of the setting sun skies painted the city in its color, water also rained over the city intensely. However this wasn't from the rain or the skies, but instead a controlled portion of rain being thrown all over the city just to catch one person.

Heller was jumping from building to building making sure to not be caught in the tidal wave that was quickly catching up with him! He ran up a building and from there ran up on the side of a radio station broadcast pole, outrunning the incoming wave! From there, Heller flipped himself inside the confines of the pole and leaped with great strength to the top and sliced the "top" of the radio pole with his bladed claw arms. He stood on the top of the remains of the pole, overlooking the city.

"Damnit! I don't got time for this shit!" James yelled at the water Sekirei who stood on a neighboring building pole.

"Surely you jest." Tsukiumi said orderly, arms crossed under her large breast. "I refuse to stand by and allow such intolerable acts to continue. Now return Minato post haste!"

"Look, I don't know who the fuck this Minato guys is!" Heller said with chargin. "I just need to get to this Warehouse place to—!"

"Gotcha!"

Heller suddenly heard a familiar female voice behind him and just side stepped out of the incoming drop punch of the brown fighter Sekirei, but in the process of doing so, something got caught in the slits of her gloves as her fist passed Heller's coat chest pocket, and she soared right past him, landing on the building he was on feet first.

"Whoa, he's good…huh?" Musubi quickly noticed something in the slit of her gloves and plucked it out to take a good look at it. It appeared to be a woman and child in it; the woman had black long braided hair in a ponytail and dark skin just like "Alex's". The child was a little girl with matching black braided hair and dark skin as well. It appeared they were mother and child. "Wait…that means…!" Musubi's eyes went wide as she finally realized what she was holding, and who it belonged to. "…H-He's a dad?-!"

Meanwhile, Heller had jumped from that pole seconds after Musubi had landed and was now running towards Tsukiumi who had flipped off the pole herself and stood with a water formed long blade on her hand! The two clashed bitterly like enemies as Heller swung his claw arms furiously at the blond Sekirei, who was trying to keep up, but saw that she was indeed getting cut up in the process, but seemed to be cutting him as well.

Finally, Tsukiumi backed off and stood a good distance away from James.

"I must admit, thou art truly skilled." Tsukiumi acknowledged. She then made her water blade disappear and formed a large long snake-like body of water around her. "But it will take more than such trivial efforts to defeat me!"

"Well I'd do that, but…uh…well…" Heller didn't know the right words to say or how to say it, so he just said it straight up; "Look! I can't fight when ya panties are flashin' all in my face! That shit gets really distractin'!"

Tsukiumi immediately went red in the face as she clenched her fist in anger. "H-H-How dare ye give in to such vile immortals?-!"

"Don't bust that Shakespeare talk on me!" James argues, "You and that other girl really need to know somethin' called modesty!"

"Hey! I know all about modesty!" Musubi intervened as she landed on the building with Tsukiumi. "Minato-san told me that if all my clothes are ripped off, I should cover my boobs at all times!"

"_JUST your boobs?"_ Heller thought in outrage, _"Swear if I ever meet this Minato guy, I'm givin' him a lesson on women since he don't know shit…"_

In the mist of all this going on, Heller simply looked to the side by chance, expecting to see the sun and the time he was wasting fighting these two Sekirei, but suddenly his gaze was perched on two people who seemed to be jumping from building to building, until finally they dropped to the rooftop and fell on their backs.

"What's goin' on there?" James mumbled. He looked back at the two Sekirei who somehow started arguing with one another in the mist of him not paying attention. "You gotta be shittin' me…" Heller sighed while messaging his temple. It could be so easy for him to just use one of his stronger attacks to end them both, but he had other important matters to attend to.

While they argued, Heller simply darted away from the building he stood on, and ran across the two buildings before reaching the one that had the two people lying down on. He arrived there, only to find that they were bleeding heavily and were breathing hard.

"Hold on…" James noticed as he pulled the photographs of the three Sekirei that were his, only to discover that the two were indeed the pink haired one and the white haired one. "Bingo. So these are the ones. And judging by the injuries, I don't even have to guess who's responsible…" He then put the photos in his pockets and quickly grabbed the two, holding the white haired one over his shoulder, and the pink haired one under his arm. He then leaped off the building and off to Minaka's tower once again.

**XXX**

"—And that is why thou shouldn't partake in such strange lessons!" Tsukiumi argued with Musubi.

"So…Don't go looking for a fight just to get your clothes off to make your Ashikabi like you?" Musubi asked again.

"Yes!" Tsukiumi exclaimed.

"Okay, got it! Now let's deal with—huh?" Musubi looked back only to find that the one they were fighting had already fled the scene. "He ran away."

"It was because of thou unneeded words!" Tsukiumi blamed on Musubi.

"Well I'm sorry if I just happen to have some modesty, Ms. panty flasher!" Musubi pouted.

"Surely you jest in partaking in immorals as well!" The blond Sekirei questioned in appalle.

"Hmmm maybe you do have a speech im-pede-ment…"

Tsukiumi was about to splash a heavy dose of "Water Celebration" on Musubi, until she heard the call of her name from someone;

"Tsukiumi! Musubi!" Called a woman who was jumping on to the same building as the blond and brown haired Sekirei s stood on, along with three other people; one of which was familiar to both of them as they looked in relief and said; "Minato/Minato-san!"

"H-Hey guys." Minato said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Musubi said happily, "We were so worried about you!"

"Oh, yeah. I probably would've been in huge trouble if not for Kazehana, Yashima, and their Ashikabi." Minato credited.

"So thou hath been winged, Kazehana?" Tsukiumi said in surprise.

"Yep. I got winged by this hot leathery babe right here." Kazehana smirked as she wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders. "Isn't he just so dark and mysterious?"

"We really gotta talk about personal space…" Alex said to her, obviously annoyed by her flirtation.

"So what is thou name then?" The blond Sekirei asked.

"It's Alex. Alex Mercer."

"Ah yes. Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance Alex…Mer…cer…?" Tsukiumi took a while to fathom the name this man had just spoken. She then took a key look at his attire and could honestly say that this man actually fit the bill better than the other man did. And if that other man also had powers that match the description then this actual hooded man has powers too! "W-Wait a minute! Does thou jest, or did ye just refer to thy self as Alex Mercer?-!"

"Yeah, that's me." Alex nodded.

"Th-Then…! Then who the heck did we fight?-!" Musubi exclaimed questionably.

"What do you mean?" Yashima asked the brown haired Sekirei.

"Well we just fought a guy with a hood and black leather coat with biomass powers." Musubi explained. She then showed to all of them the picture of a wife and girl. "This was in his coat pocket and it clinged onto me by mistake."

They all looked at the picture in interest as to which family it was, but the picture was quickly snatched from Musubi's hands and he quickly gave it a look at and couldn't help grunt irritably for some reason or another. He then looked towards Musubi to ask; "Where'd he go?"

""Why does thou feel interest in him?" Tsukiumi asked in questioning.

"Simple; he's just like me. And if he's just like me, then this pic missing from him is going to make him very, VERY pissed off." Alex warned, "And I've seen a pissed off Heller...It ain't pretty."


	6. A new bond, Hope Virus or Alex Mercer

**Hey you all! Its Alito again! College life is taking a lot of my time these days so I hardly have time to do fanfiction these days either. Even so, I try to find time but I doubt it'll be long. So, I've been looking more into both Prototype and Sekirei, and I've been doing much research on characters, but enough on that, let's get to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter six: A new bond; Hope Virus or Alex Mercer**

* * *

The four Sekirei leaped from rooftops with the single human being held by Musubi, while the virus hooded being was leaping ahead to the destination of Izumo. While on their way there, Tsukiumi couldn't help but stare down Mercer from afar, making sure he doesn't leave her sight for a second.

"Jeez, why don't you just plow the guy?" Tsukiumi was startled by the sudden voice speaking to her from the side.

"W-What art thou suggesting?" Tsukiumi questioned.

"Oh, come on now." The raven haired Sekirei winked, "Don't tell me you wouldn't go all night with a guy like him, would you?"

"I've killed thousands of people, consume humans no matter what gender, and I can grow claws." Alex replied, startling both of them. He then looked over his shoulder to them with an almost annoyed expression. "You sure you wanna fuck me now?"

"Now see here, Mercer!" Tsukiumi proclaimed, "Thou will never hinder me off guard, nor will thou defeat me so long as I draw breathe from—!"

"Okay, just stop talking right there." Alex said rudely, "If I wanted to listen to old Shakespearian language, I'd read Hamlet."

"H-How dare thee?-!" Tsukiumi yelled, forming water on her hand.

"See? That's your speech em-pedi-ment." Musubi smiled.

"Um, I think you got that wrong…" Yashima noted.

"Don't encourage them…" Minato sighed.

**XXX**

Izumo inn was currently going through its biggest issue at that moment; re-fixing the roof from the previous damage due to the untimely arrival of the red Sekirei. Fixing the roof from the inside was the residence of the Inn which was Homura, Matsu, and even Kuu, while at the front of the inn, the purple haired land lady was simply sweeping the lawn, humming lightly and had a warm smile on her face.

"Miya-san!"

Miya looked up to see a two familiar descending Sekirei land to the ground feet first with Minato along with them.

"Well now, it's nice to see you two again. I assume that you've captured the red Sekirei who damaged my Inn?" Miya said kindly, but that Hannya mask was obviously seen looming behind her with a devilish black smoke around it. "And I assume you've also apprehended Alex Mercer…_**Right?**_" Suddenly that one Hannya mask grew here times larger than it originally was. All three had a chill go down their spines from the very darkness of Miya's anger hidden behind that kind smile.

"W-Well…" Minato said fearfully.

"W-We kind of had Mercer…but…He got away." Musubi said nervously, "B-But we did get Minato-san back in one piece!"

Miya's anger was about to grow, but she decided to calm down as it was a good thing that Minato was safe and sound from danger, and at least away from Alex Mercer. "Well, that's good at least. And the damage to the Inn wasn't too large."

"That's great." Minato said with relief. Still he couldn't help but think of the hooded man as a potential threat to him and his Sekirei. What if he had really decided to "consume" him? Just the thought of it was enough to frighten him a bit. Even so, he decided not to tell the others. He didn't want them to end up going after him and possibly get hurt, or worse.

"So, I have yet to see Uzume about." Tsukiumi noticed, looking around. "Has she departure to her Ashikabi once more?"

"Yes, she did." Miya nodded, "She should be back soon. Her Ashikabi's illness, from what I've heard, is getting worse."

The three of them grew disappointed and sad for the poor girl that is Uzume's partner. She has to suffer through such an incurable illness and could at some point die along with Uzume. Even so, they knew Uzume was trying to keep her alive as much as she could so that she wouldn't leave her.

"I hope she somehow makes it…" Minato said solemnly.

"Me too." Musubi nodded.

"As do I…" Tsukiumi nodded.

The four were silent for a few minutes until suddenly, someone came running out of the inn frantically.

"You guys!" called out ginger haired glasses wearing woman in a white dress. She was panting as she reached them and seemed to have a look of urgency.

"Matsu-chan, what's the matter?" Minato asked.

"Mina-tan, thank goodness you're okay." Matsu said in relief, but then looked at them with a stern expression, "I-I've gotten info on this Alex Mercer guy. And trust me when I say this; it's…horrid."

**XXX**

The sunny afternoon of the setting sun turned to the moon filled dark night as the city glowed with the lights of the city. And standing at the highest building third to Higa's building and Minaka's tower was none other the hooded virus, Alex Mercer, and his two Sekirei. Yashima was swinging her giant hammer in practice, while Kazehana simply sat back on the roof's door entrance, sipping her Sake in satisfaction. Alex was looking down on the city below him with his foot on the edge and an arm resting on his lifted knee.

"Ahh~ that's some good sake." Kazehana sighed. She then looked over to her silent Ashikabi as he stood and looked over the city. Though she's been content to be by his side and destroy Minaka, she couldn't help but wonder as to ask what he was? Though Miya knew about him, Kazehana knew next to nothing about Alex Mercer at all. Maybe such a question shouldn't be asked until she knew more about him personally. And she knew that would be a while. "So, what's our next heroic duty?"

"I don't know about heroic, but our goals are a liberator for Earth." Alex said, "But so far, I now know that Heller is raising his own army of Sekirei."

"How do you know that?" Yashima asked.

"Because, when I went to return that picture a few minutes ago, I saw her." Alex confirmed as he looked over his shoulder to the hammer swinging Sekirei, "He's got a Sekirei now. And I'm betting it's the pink haired girl, and the clawed girl as well."

"That's no good…" Kazehana said almost fearfully.

"Don't worry. Heller is strong…but I'm stronger now." Alex said with a smirk on his face. "He won't stand a chance if we face him all together."

Kazehana stared at Mercer, begging to question him on what he was really after and who he really was. "Mercer."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something…what are you really?"

Alex turned back to Kazehana and said, "You really wanna know?"

Kazehana nodded. He then looked to Yashima, and she nodded meekly.

"Alright." Alex began, "I'll begin…with Hope, Idaho."

**XXX  
One hour ago…**

The night was set over a long tower that over-looked the city, but was still pale in comparison to Minaka's tower. Inside, the couch held an unconscious pink haired Sekirei who was currently lying under some covers. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up right quick, but hissed at the sting of her side. She remembered that she was hurt pretty badly, but seemed to only suffer from a hurt rib.

"So you up."

Benitsubasa quickly looked to the corner of the dark room, with only the lights of the city below offering the source of dim light. Even so, she saw the tall dark skinned man in a black leather coat, leaning on the corner of the wall with his arms crossed.

"W-Who the hell are you?-!" Benitsubasa demanded.

"I wouldn't try to get up if I were you." Heller instructed, "You still need to heal from your injuries…plus you're naked under those covers."

The pink haired girl saw that she was indeed naked and her covers had slip off her shoulders, revealing her immaturely flat breast. She instantly blushed and grabbed the covers to cover herself.

"Y-You saw…?-!" She said almost angrily.

"Honestly, I don't care about your small tits right now. I got other things to worry about." Heller said firmly. He got off the wall and walked to the couch next to the one the red Sekirei was sitting in. "Your one-handed friend is layin' in the room behind me. She'll be fine though."

"So…you healed me?" Benitsubasa asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Heh, what a stupid thing to do." The pink haired girl smirked, "You do know that I'll just beat the crap out of you once I heal up, right?"

"You can try, but you won't do much to me." Heller warned her, "Plus, you'll just re-open your wounds."

"So what?-!" The pink haired Sekirei exclaimed, "Just you wait, you bastard! Once my Ashikabi gets here, he'll give me the power I need to wipe the floor with you."

"Your Ashikabi?"

"Oh, you don't know what that is either? Heh, pathetic human." Benitsubasa scoffed, "What, did you just save me for some sick perverted reason?"

"Trust me, I already got someone…or at least I will again." Heller corrected himself. He didn't want to show his pain so he buried it in order to keep a firm expression on his face. "And this Ashikabi you're talkin about…"

"Yeah, what about him?" She said rudely.

"His name was Natsuo Ichinomi, right?"

"Yeah…how do you know…?" It took a bit for her to get what the conversation was leading to, until of course she saw the rather guilt-filled expression on his face as he lowered his head. Finally she felt a pain in her chest as she asked fearfully, "W-What happened…what happened to him…?"

"He…He's dead."

That was the killer. That was the shot to the chest that hurt her deeply; the undeniable suffering that she was forced to experience within herself. She didn't even consider how she was still alive even though her Ashikabi was dead. All she did was have a mournful expression on her face as she lowered her face.

"Who did it…?" She shot her head back up in rage and welled up tears in her eyes. "Who killed him?-! I swear I'll rip their damn head off!"

He knew this might happen. From what he got from Natsuo's memories, he could easily tell that Benitsubasa was in love with Natsuo and if anything happened to him, she'd probably go out for blood. He could say it was him and have to face her wrath (which he could easily handle)…but then something else popped into his head. Though this was a bit under-handed and a dirty trick to do…he knew that this was for a good cause; the resurrection of his wife who was unfairly taken from him.

"It was…Alex Mercer." Heller answered.

"Alex…Mercer?" Benitsubasa questioned.

"Yeah. He wears a hood and a black leather jacket."

"Wait…hood…leather jacket…" She put two and two together, until she finally realized who it was! "I know him! I saw him! Him and his Sekireis!"

"Sekireis?" Heller repeated coldly, "So now he's got two. Fuckin' perfect…"

"Well they won't last long, and neither will he!" Benitsubasa said harshly as she clenched her fist and held a very agreed expression on her face. "I swear! I'll get him for this! I'll destroy him and rip his head out for my Natsuo! Alex Mercer will die!"

Heller knew that he was wrong for doing this, and lying to her, but this was the only way he could see her joining him in helping to kill Mercer once and for all. And if this is the only way to do it, then so be it. Anything to have Minaka fulfill his end of the deal in bringing back his wife.

"W-Wait a second…" Benitsubasa questioned, "…How am I still alive if my Ashikabi was…" She struggled to finish the sentence, but was too angered and saddened to even finish it. Even so, she filled in the blank; "…was…disposed of?"

"Good question." Heller lied, "Either way, you're here now. And now, we both got the same enemy." Heller stood up and offered his hand to her. She looked up to see his cold, dark eyes stare into her young dark pink eyes. "Join me. And I promise you'll get your revenge."

Benitsubasa was hesitant at first in joining this dark skinned man, but she also didn't want to let a chance to take revenge for her dear master go to waste. Plus she naturally assumed he was a simple human acting tough, and if he tried anything, he was dead.

She stood up with the covers wrapped around her with her single hand holding it on, and her other hand extended to him. She then shook tightly and said, "Deal."

"Alright…now I'll just wing you and we can get—"

Before Heller could even finish those words, Benitsubasa instantly went red in the face and backed away from Heller in shock! "W-What the hell do you mean _you'll _wing me?-! I have an Ashikabi!"

"Had." Heller corrected.

Another sting was shot into the heart at the realization that her loving Ashikabi was indeed dead and gone. And now she was master less and would ultimately be powerless and thrown out of the Discipline squad. Or worse…Karasuba finds her. She finally calmed down and took a deep breath on this.

"S-So…If you wing me…you'll be my Ashikabi?" The pink haired Sekirei said with furrowed eyebrows but red cheeks.

"For the most part, yeah." Heller nodded. "Trust me I don't like it anymore then you do, but that's how it's gotta be."

Benitsubasa wasn't comfortable kissing a middle aged man who apparently said he could handle her, though she already knew that this was an obvious lie, so she figured what was the worse he could do? But then there was the issue of if he died. Then she would too. But then again, she shouldn't be alive now since Natsuo died. But he did look like someone who can handle himself, so there wasn't much worry there. Plus, she needed an Ashikabi now or she'll die in this Sekirei game.

The pink haired Sekirei sighed. "Fine…let's just get this over with."

She slowly walked to Heller, and was now close to him. She pressed her flat chest on to his, and blushed with a tempered expression. "If you say anything about my breast, I'll rip your arms off."

"Been there, done that." James smirked.

Benitsubasa closed her eyes and soon enough felt the warm lips of the dark skinned leather coated man. Suddenly a strange, unfamiliar feeling washed over her. It was a strong blast of power that entered her body and wiped away all exhaustion within her. It was like nothing she's ever felt before, even comparing it to Natsuo. She truly felt she could punch mountains with a single punch! Finally, her wings appeared behind her, only this time they were a dark black n' red color with black vines growing out of them.

The wings vanished and Benitsubasa felt Heller back away from her. She still stood there with her eyes closed; expecting more, only to finally open her eyes and blush intensely at how euphoric she felt.

"God I hope I never have to do that again…" Heller said disgustedly, "…Nothing personal, but kissin' high school girls isn't my thing…"

"W-What?-!" Benitsubasa exclaimed, "What the hell makes you think I'm a teenager?-! I'm almost in my twenties!-!"

"Yeah, sure." Heller waved as he turned from her, "And for God sake, put your fuckin' clothes on."

Benitsubasa looked at herself, and squealed shyly as she noticed her blanket fell off her naked body while she was winged.

While she went looking for her clothes, Heller happened to look on the drawer by the window, and was surprised as he found a photo on the desk that wasn't there before. He picked up and was surprised to see that it was a photo of his wife and girl. He assumed he must have left it there and forgot about it.

But little did he know that there was a man in a hood who happened to be passing that building.

**XXX  
hours later…**

"…And that's the story."

Alex looked at his two Sekirei who both had expressions of both shock and pity for the walking virus. All that he has shared with them was an entire different world outside of Japan, and into the darker more sinister world that He has created to added to the terror that Blackwatch did. Not only that but the story of Elizabeth Greene was enough to scare the hell out of them already. Yashima was more frightened, while Kazehana was concerned at the most.

"W-Whoa…That's…just so much to take in…" Yashima said tremblingly. "I-I don't think I'll even be able to sleep at night after hearing that…"

"I will say it is an interesting story." Kazehana said, "But I will also say that in the mix of all that…it was all really your fault." Yashima looked to Kazehana in shock that she was challenging their master like this. "You were the one who spread the virus. You were the one who killed millions for your goals. You were the reason New York was NYZ." She then stood up and looked towards Mercer with stern eyes as he still had his back turned to her. "Even though you say that you're not Alex Mercer and you're just a virus, you still carry that man's name, and intern, you are still held accountable for releasing the virus at Penn Station."

"No. It was Alex Mercer who fucked up." Alex corrected.

"I don't believe that." Kazehana denied, leaning back on the wall. "You know what I think? I think you just don't want to admit that you're the one at fault here."

"What're you—?"

"Come on, Alex. You can't have me believe that just because you're not technically Alex Mercer that you don't have any relation to him? That makes no sense since you look like him, have his voice, and have his exact DNA."

Alex said nothing.

"So why don't you stop with this game and live up to what you've done." Kazehana said sternly once more.

"You're wrong…" Alex replied coldly.

"Deny it all you want, but you _are _Alex Mercer; the killer of New York."

"You're wrong…" Alex said with a bit more anger.

"Or would you rather be the same virus that killed almost millions in Hope, Idaho? Is that what you'd like to be ca—?"

Suddenly, everything happened in the blink of an eye as the hooded man suddenly appeared in front of Kazehana with his clawed palm open in front of Kazehana's face with the bladed talons stabbed into the brick wall that she leaned on. Kazehana herself did not falter nor did she flinch at all. She simply leaned on the wall with her arms crossed with no fear in her stern eyes.

"Don't…you…_**EVER**_ put me and that virus in the same sentence!" Mercer said with ferocious anger in his voice and his eyes glowing an eerie red. "You're lucky I'm letting you live now!"

"If you hate being called the Hope virus, then say _YOUR _name!" Kazehana ordered. She then grabbed Alex's palm and pushed it away from her, then held it tightly as she stared into Mercer's red eyes. "You're not a monster! You're not Ragland! You're not Elizabeth Greene! You _ARE _Alex Mercer! And let me tell you something; being Alex Mercer is a hell of a lot better than being the Virus of Hope, Idaho!"

Alex was stood almost astounded. To think that this woman would actually not only question him, but also talk back to him even when he threatened to kill her with no concern how she felt. For her to be so straight forward in the face of possible death and still hold fire in her soul to stand by her own words…it was almost unbelievable to him. But it did allow him to see something he didn't think he'd see in any creature before…a burning confidence.

He simply hid his face in the shrouded darkness of his hood…then chuckled to himself. And finally, a full on, face to the sky laughing of almost complete hysteria. It scared the shit out of Yashima, but Kazehana simply smiled as she let go of Mercer's clawed hand and said, "I see you're back to yourself."

Alex stopped his laughing fit as it slowly faded into a large exhale of air and finally, he looked back at Kazehana with a grin on his face. "Best laugh in years."

He made his claw into his hand again, and walked back to the edge of the roof, looking over the city once more. He didn't know what he was feeling at all, or why he was feeling it, but for that moment and from then on, he felt…excited. He felt thrilled of the events going on, he felt cocky like he could take on the world, he felt power beyond what he's felt in the past, ready to slash through all the enemies that threatened the world. For the first time in months…he felt alive.

"Alright then." Alex said with that same smirk on his face, "You two should rest up. Because tomorrow…we got work to do."

"You mean, finding another Sekirei?" Yashima asked walking to the ledge with her master.

"Sounds exciting." Kazehana smiled as she too walked to the edge of the roof, downing the last of her Sake. "So, who will it be?"

"That's the fun part of it all." Alex said with interest of the results, "Who else shall join my Mercer army…who. Will. It. Be?"

**XXX**

"Huh?"

She looked out the window to see the moon in the full as she realized how late she is. She really over-stayed her time, and by the time she got back home, a certain land lady would kill her with her death glare.

"You should be going back home." Said a young cute woman sitting in her bed. She had blond long hair and green eyes with skin as pale as snow. "I don't think the hospital will allow you to stay for so long."

"Yeah, I guess so." Said the other woman who was sitting on a stool, playing cards with the blond. This beautiful well-endowed woman had long brunette hair with a lock of it in a long pigtail and brown eyes. She wore casual clothes of a pink belly top with a yellow star on it, Capri jeans, and sandals. "Guess I'll be going."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Uzume?"

"Of course Chiho." The brown haired woman smiled as she stood up to place a kiss on the blond's forehead. "I'll always come back. And you'll always be mine…just as I'm always yours."

"Forever?" Chiho smiled as she extended her pinky.

"Yeah." Uzume replied with a smile as she crossed her pinky with the pale woman's. "Till the end."


	7. Shinto Teito Z, The Black Sekirei return

**Hey you all! Its Alito again! I admit I was starting to get lost in what I wanted to do with Prototype, but I finally got a good handle on what I want now. So here's the next chapter of this fanfic as we go into Part 2 of this bloody saga!**

**Now here we go!**

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter seven: Shinto Teito Z; The Black Sekirei returns**

* * *

The moon was just about setting as the skies became a light blue color and it was becoming lighter each few minutes had passed. Even so, Minaka's clock tower stood in the way for the sun's rays to hit the city. Standing at the ledge was Minaka himself as his white cape flowed freely in the light breeze. He couldn't help but hold his crazed smirk on his face as he gazed over the city as if he were a king.

He quickly heard the sound of approaching footsteps approaching from behind him as he could feel the dark and menacing chill creep up his very spine with each step that arrived closer to him. Never the less he kept his cool and said, "Ah, welcome back, Karasuba-san."

"Good to have returned." Said a smooth female voice with obvious interest in her tone.

Minaka turned to see a beautiful woman with long grey hair tied in a long ponytail and grey narrow eyes with bags under those eyes. She was dressed in a black tight leather gi-like top, black fingerless gloves, a black tight leather miniskirt with a leather brown utility belt around her waist, and black long heeled boots that reached her thighs. Over her shoulders was a grey kosode with the Sekirei crest on the pecks of the coat. On her waist side was a black long nodachi sword.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Karasuba said, standing before Minaka with a smirk that would make a snake quiver. "I've been to see my dear friend Musubi in such a long time. How might she be doing?"

"Oh, she's fine. As right as rain." Minaka assured her.

"Then why have you summoned me from my current mission? I was actually enjoying the slaughter of those shitty business men." Karasuba said with her natural evil grin, "So, what big business do you have for me now?"

"Anxious, are we?"

"Very."

There was that chill down Minaka's spine again. "W-Well then, do I have a job for you!"

"Oh?" Karasuba questioned.

"Indeed. You are to go after a man known as Alex Mercer." Minaka went into his pocket and pulled out a photograph and gave it to her. Karasuba took the photo and looked at it to see a black n' white picture of a man in a hood and a leather jacket, looking as dark and sinister as ever. "He is your next target to fight. I want you to try and kill him with all you've got."

"All I've got?" Karasuba said in honest surprise. "Is he really that strong?"

"Oh, trust me; you can't miss him."

Karasuba looked back to the picture and slowly, her twisted and dark smile grew as her sharp teeth bit down on her bottom teeth with excitement and adrenaline entering her bones. She even began to tremble in utter excitement for the battle to come with this hooded man known as Alex Mercer. She was ready to let blood rain. "Where can I find him?"

"Oh don't worry. You'll have your fun soon enough." Minaka smirked, "But first, let me just give you an early notice."

"Of what?" Karasuba questioned impatiently.

"A small…change in the mix." Minaka said sinisterly with a grin.

"Meaning?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know what I mean." Minaka eyed the grey haired Sekirei, "You've been feeling it this whole time, haven't you?"

Karasuba was almost shocked at how quickly Minaka knew about that. Ever since that late afternoon, she's been feeling a strange and unsettling feeling in her chest. Almost as if something important to her has been snatched away without her knowing. She feared that it had something to do with Musubi, but quickly remembered that if anything really happened to Musubi, _"she" _Would come to her aid without a moment to lose. So what was it? What was this odd feeling she felt within her own body?

"How did you…?"

"I have my own sources." Minaka said, starring off at the city below his tower. "For now, you have a mission that you must complete; I want you to kill Alex Mercer. I don't need to worry about you failing, right?"

Karasuba quickly held a sinister and grim smirk on her face and darkness in her eyes, ready to kill her prey. "You never have to."

And with that, Karasuba walked over the edge of the tower and descended to the lower buildings, where she kicked off the tower's wall, and flew through the air onto a nearby building's rooftop. From there Minaka saw her leap from building to building, deeper into the city.

"Well now, there she goes." Minaka smiled. "Let's see if she can really handle him without any help."

"And what if she dies instead?"

Minaka turned to see his matching white haired assistant appear before him, smoking her usual cigarette.

"Oh, don't be such a worrier, Takami." Minaka assured her. "This is just a fail-safe for me to really test Mercer's valor! If I had sent Heller, the result wouldn't be properly scaled as I don't know how powerful Heller really is, but for Karasuba, I have all my data memorized. And if she does die, then that will only be but a small chip in my plans now."

"How kind you are." Takumi said sarcastically and bitterly. "Well changing the subject of your possible genocide of innocent people if those two fought in the city, we've gotten an update from the Scientific's lab regarding subject 2-C. It appears they've done something in their regeneration's tank and—"

"Brilliant!" Minaka exclaimed joyously, startling Takumi a bit. "Yes! This is just the news I've been waiting for! Finally, after such waiting, she's nearly prepared!"

"Wait, you know what that's all about?" Takumi questioned. "I don't get any kind of heads up on what's going on with those scientist, so if you could, please fill me in on all this!"

"In due time, my dear Takumi." Minaka smiled deviantly towards her. "But for now, I'll say this much to you; our science lab isn't from us."

"Well who are they from?" Minaka said nothing, but could only grin at her and stare into her eyes through his glasses. She was a bit creeped out by the stare in general, but even so she tried to figure out whatever the hell Minaka was planning with those unfamiliar scientists…quite in fact, Takumi remembered those uniforms that those scientist wore…if she remembered correctly, those were the same uniforms that were worn for the scientist who brought Mercer back. But that means those scientists who wore those dark blue coats were also responsible for Mercer's return, and she assumed that…suddenly her eyes widened in horror as Minaka's grin grew wider from her reaction.

"No…You didn't…"

"Oh I did, alright." Minaka said excitedly, "What better people to bring back Mercer…then the very people who turned him into what he is now." Minaka reached for his cellphone and dialed a number on it. He placed it to his ear and said; "This Minaka…ye…release it. Let the city be drowned in it."

**XXX**

Alex Mercer and his two Sekirei jumped from building to building in a super pakour-like fashion with Alex taking the lead and his Sekirei right on his tail.

"Wow, he's really hyped up, isn't he?" Yashima mentioned to her partner Sekirei.

"Of course he is. He's finally starting to have a little fun with all this." Kazehana replied almost happily. "He's been fighting with this anger and bitterness, but now, he can finally relax and handle things with a positive light."

"I see." Yashima nodded, and looked ahead to her Ashikabi. She did admit that he did look a bit more pepped up and rather nimble as he leaped from building to building. In a strange way, she too was happy that her master was happy as well. It made her actually feel a sense of peace as oppose to her original master whose name she already forgot. Either way, it felt right.

Mercer, himself, was feeling a lot better now. He felt faster, stronger, as if he's really tapped into his powers and has fully become one with them. Now, he truly could become anything he wanted to be. He felt as though nothing could stop him now, not even Heller or his own Ashikabi. Minaka was even closer to his grasp then he at first imagined. He felt nothing could go wrong, nothing at all…

…but he was wrong.

"Huh? Hey, what's that?" Yashima pointed out as they were quickly approaching it as it slowly bean to cover the city. The three of them stopped at the top of a roof that stood a few feet away from the strange anomaly.

"It looks like…orange mist." Kazehana pondered with suspicion. It was indeed that; a thick orange mist seemed to surround a part of the city, with no way of being able to see the other side or even the very ground. It was obvious that authorities have circled the place as helicopters were around, and swat men were walking across the streets, informing the people walking around this late at night to return to their homes.

"Hmm, those don't look like proper swat men to me." Kazehana questioned. She then turned back to the orange mist. "But what is—?"

Before she could even finish that sentence or either of them could question or protest, the hooded Mercer quickly turned on his heel, and ran back the way he came! In the process, he quickly grabbed Yashima, holding her under his arm, and Kazehana, grabbing her in a one armed bridal style, as he leaped at an even higher distance, and landed with a heavy stomp into the roof farthest away from the orange mist.

"W-What just happened?-!" Yashima said worriedly.

"Mercer-chan?" Kazehana said to him, but he simply dropped his Sekirei and let them hit the roof's surface hard.

"O-Ow…That still hurts…" Yashima mumbled as she massaged her but from the pain of landing on the ground hard. She then got up along with Kazehana, as both looked towards Alex in confusion. They saw that Alex was walking to the edge of the building they were on and over-looked the strange orange mist that filled part of the city ahead of them.

"Mercer-sama?" Yashima called out.

No response.

Something was immediately wrong, and both Kazehana and Yashima obviously knew that the orange mist has something to do with Alex as he didn't move an inch from where he stood as he looked over at the orange mist slowly circling the part of the city it had control of.

"Mercer-chan?" Kazehana called to with as much worry as Yashima.

"You two…stay here." Mercer said to them without turning to see them. He was too focused on what lies ahead.

"What…? But why?" Yashima asked.

"Just stay here, and don't move from this spot, got it?"

"But Mercer-chan—"

"**STAY HERE OR YOU'RE DEAD!-!"** Alex yelled bitterly, startling Yashima to death, and confusing Kazehana to no end. But even so, neither of them said a single word and instead did what their Ashikabi told them to do. He looked over his shoulder at them, seeing their worried faces, and then sighed deeply to say, "Trust me…it's to keep you two safe."

"Safe from what?" The raven haired wind Sekirei asked.

Alex turned back to the orange mist surrounding the small area of the city. "…From what lies in there."

And with that, Mercer quickly leaped from that very building and was headed straight for the orange misted area that was ominously waiting for him, while his Sekirei looked in worry as they saw their Ashikiabi run right into epic danger without them there to aid him. They knew that Alex Mercer was powerful on his own, but even so that didn't mean they weren't worried.

"What's that all about?" The brown haired Sekirei wondered.

"I don't know…but I do know that it has something to do with Mercer-chan." Kazehana made note of in concern and questioning, "Something from his deep past has come to haunt him once more."

**XXX**

Alex ran from roof to roof, off to the orange mist that was waiting for him to enter. As he was getting there, all he could do was hold a scowl on his face and anger building up in him the closer he got to the dark misted city.

"Fuck…Fuck…! FUCK!" Alex exclaimed. "Why?-! Why here, why now?-!"

Alex quickly stopped at the ledge of one of the buildings. From there he discovered a single platoon treading from a heavily armed checkpoint from the mist area. It appeared that they had done their shift, and judging by the way they walked, and all the army men were intact, it seemed that it wasn't too bad.

"Looks like the virus isn't too bad…yet." Alex mumbled to himself, "Guess Blackwatch has been getting tougher since my absence. Great…"

It seemed getting in the old fashion way of walking was impossible as the Blackwatch men that left, were replaced with another platoon went right into the orange colored jungle. He had no choice but to continue running from roof to roof to enter into the orange mist. The second he went through it, an all too horrid feeling washed over him along with the horrid stench of death following right behind that. Even so he continued running and jumping over obstacles to get to higher buildings.

"Damn you Blackwatch…!" Alex exclaimed, "Damn you Gentek…! Damn you all to **HELL!-!**"

**XXX**

Their jobs were a simple one; kill anything that wasn't Blackwatch personal. Such is the orders of all Blackwatch army men. And that was just the case in this darker part of town where cars were abandoned with the lights still on, and the street lights were the only real light left. About five men were stationed out to scope the area. They were dressed in black military uniform with bulletproof vest, black utility belts, black gas mask helmets with goggles on them for night vision, and they all were armed with different heavy-hitting automatic rifles at the ready.

"_This is White Shadow 228 to ground, what is your status as of now? Over." _said a transmission from one of the Blackwatch men's helmets in English. The solider replied, "All clear here. Stand by for further development. Over."

"AHHH! Please help me!-!"

Suddenly the army men caught sight of three people suddenly running towards them in both hysteria and disorientation. It turned out to be a male, female, and a young boy, all seemed to have been through hell by the small cuts and bruises on their bodies and their clothes being ripped up a bit.

"Freeze!" One of the army men called out as they stopped in the arms of one of the army men as a comforting man to help them.

"Oh, thank god, you're here!" said the husband desperately in Japanese.

"We ran as fast as we could from them!" The wife cried. "But, they just…! T-They just…!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!"

The boy pointed in horror at the approaching sound of screeching coming from the alleyway in which the family came out of. Suddenly something came running from the other side of the alley, running at the army men in full sprint, and soon after, a whole bunch of the same beings came storming towards all of them. They looked inhumane and their clothes ripped up brutally. Their skin turned pale and decomposed as no sign of human life existed in their cold clawed fingers.

"Shit! Get into position!" The lead Blackwatch man called out as he pointed his automatic rifle at the approaching infected, along with the other army men as well. Once in position, the lead man exclaimed, "Open fire!" And soon, a barrage of bullets filled that alley way with the dozens of infected that were charging at them quickly laid out one by one by the constant bullet barrage going at them! Finally, all of them fell dead to the ground with no signs of life in them anymore.

"All clear." Said one of the Blackwatch mean as he turned back to the family, who were on their knees in exhaustion and relief that they made it out of there alive. "Them too."

The family quickly looked in horror as they saw guns pointed at them. The army men pulled the triggers, as all three of them fell to the ground dead.

"Well, that takes care of—huh?"

One of the army men were suddenly distracted at the sight of someone suddenly appearing in front of them a few steps away. A car light shined on him only to find a man in a black leather jacket, and a grey hood over his head. He slowly looked towards the Blackwatch men with a cold stare aimed right at them.

"Who is—Oh shit! It's Alex Mercer!" Yelled the Blackwatch man as he readied his rifle to fire.

"Hey boys. Miss me?" Alex smirked as black ooze formed on his arms, and manifested into his black armed, long talon bladed claws, and charged at the Blackwatch men like a predator to its prey! He first slashed through one of them, severing that man's body, the spun around to slice through the other soldier's legs and kick him away! From there he uppercut one into the air and sliced right through him like butter as he too fell to the ground. One decided to be a hero and run at Mercer, shooting, but Alex simply grabbed that fool by the head with his claws and quickly consumed him with black ooze consuming him and disappearing within Mercer's body along with the ooze.

He then slammed one of his claws into the ground, and from the few steps one of the army men was standing, that army man was instantly hit and stabbed repeatedly by the ground spike ability of long black spikes shooting from the ground under him! The spikes retreated back into the ground as Mercer released his claw from the ground and instead walked to the last army man that was left. He was backing up from the hooded killer while sitting on his ass, hoping to somehow be spared.

"P-Please…! S-Spare me…!" The Black watch man cried out, dropping his gun in surrender.

But Mercer was the type of man who didn't know the word "Mercy", even though it does sound like his name. Mercy was the last thing this solider was going to get from Alex Mercer. Alex arms quickly transformed from his usual claws into his regular arms. Alex grabbed the Blackwatch man by the collar and lifted him up.

"Talk." Alex demanded threateningly, "Who's responsible for all this Blacklight, and why are Blackwatch and Gentek here?"

"P-Please, just don't hurt me a-and I'll tell you everything!" The army man pleaded.

"Then talk." Alex said with a dark and angered voice with his red eyes glowing from under his hood impatiently.

"I-It was this crazy guy named, uh, uh, Minaka! Yeah that's his name! H-He's the one you want, not me!-!"

Minaka. That name was slowly but surely pissing him off the more he heard it. It's because of him all this is happening, and people will be dying quicker then he wanted them to. Mercer was honestly surprised that Heller was okay with all this…? no. He must not know about this yet, or he's being bribed. His daughter maybe? Either way, Alex knew just what he needed to do, and had to do it quickly. Minaka was now at the top of his list of people who get a taste of Mercer's "How to gruesomely murder" recipe.

"Well thank you." Alex said with a grin, "But before you go, I'd like you to do something for me."

**XXX**

"You're insane! Do you have any idea how many lives you'll be killing?-!"

Takumi was furious at the plans that Minaka was plotting. As they still stood on the roof of the clock tower, seeing the sun shine behind this glories tower itself,, masking the city in the silhouetted darkness of his tower.

"Oh, Takumi, you should know that not everything can be peachy perfect!" Minaka grinned hysterically "If you want victory, sacrifices must be made!"

"But an entire city is the result of your victory?-!" Takumi yelled angrily.

"True, it is a bit harsh, but hey, so is life!" The white haired four eyes replied, "Besides, I want the real contestants to enter my little war zone and have a good ol' fashion free for all against one another. Naturally one of my players is already there."

"Players?" Takumi questioned.

"Yes. Players. Let's have a look then shall we?" Minaka then pulled out a small communicator walky-talky and pressed the button for transmission. "This white Ghost base, what is the status of your—?"

"_O-Oh god…" _Minaka and Takumi could hear the crying and sobbing of a poor man on the other end of the communicator as if he truly feared for his life. _"I-I'm so scared…!"_

"_Read the paper…READ IT!" _The two could hear the sound of another man also there who seemed to be toying with the poor army man in his grasp.

"_H-Hell-lloo…M-M-Mina..a…a…"_

"_Read it right, you dumb fuck!"_

The sound of someone getting hit was heard as the army man winced in pain and continued reading;

"_H-Hello, M-Minaka…I-I'm coming for you…" _The army man's voice was obviously in tears of pain as he read this. _"Y-You knew this day would come…Y-You knew…I was c-coming for you…S-So be prepared as I-, A-Alex Mercer, rip t-t-through all…y-your lap dog B-B-Blackwatch men…a-and bust t-through your t-tower level by level…I-I hope…y-you've…made peace…with God…B-Because…w-when I get to y-you…I-I'm gonna…O-Oh god…"_

"_Who told you to STOP?-!"_

"_Ahh! O-Ok, ok…!" _He started to sob but quickly sniffed back his tears and continued in his fearful sobbing voice. _"I-Im gonna slam my claws right through your stomach…! T-Then I'll rip you apart down the m-middle a-and watch that white hair of yours t-turn bloody red…! T-Till there's nothing left but y-your ripped apart corpse, a-and your head o-on my wall…! I-Im so fucking scared!"_

"_You're not done yet, now read!"_

"_S-So prepare y-your best men, a-and y-your strongest t-tanks and c-choppers...to cover y-your white ass, b-because w-when I'm through w-with you…y-you'll make…t-the Black Dahlia corpse…L-Look like a broken…B-Barbie doll…! N-Now…excuse me…A-As I…kill off this Blackwatch trash—OH GOD NO—!"_

But it was too late as the sound of something being dismembered and torn apart could be heard from the receiving end of the communicator.

Minaka simply closed the communicator and threw it to the ground out of pure anger and fear!

"Well now, looks like you put yourself on death's door step." Takumi said.

"N-No matter. My plan will still follow through…" Minaka said nervously, still holding his grin. "For you see, one of my many players has entered the stage."

"And?"

"And now…it's time for my second player to hit the stage."

**XXX**

"Hey. Hey, Heller!"

The African-American black jacket virus man was already busy with something at the moment, and that was holding up a rogue Blackwatch member by the neck and questioning him. Of course he was screaming frantically, but that didn't bother Heller at all.

Both Benitsubasa and Haihane both were over-looking the strange mist from almost across town. The two were dressed in the same clothes they wore before, only now Benitsubasa's robe was a dark red color with her boots also darker red and her gloves as well, while Haihane's robe was a darker red and her bandaged all black. Her claws were now more organic mixed with black metal talons for each finger.

"What is it?" James said. "I'm busy."

"It looks like there's some weird orange mist on the other side of the city." Haihane pointed out, "Wonder if people are getting seriously stoned over there?"

"Don't be so stupid, Haihane! That's got nothing to do with drugs!" Benitsubasa exclaimed.

Heller finally turned to see what they were talking about, only to discover that there was indeed an orange mist from afar. Automatically his eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight of the familiar mist that was circling a part of the city.

"Oh shit." Heller uttered, "It's back. _They're _back."

"Who? Whose back?" The pink haired Sekirei demanded.

Heller didn't answer. He simply dropped the Blackwatch man and walked slowly to the edge of the building. "Fuckin' hell. I didn't think they'd come all the way out here…but why?"

He slowly turned the Blackwatch army man and walked right to him as he tried to get up and run away. Heller easily grabbed him by the collar and held him high with him screaming and kicking.

"Sorry 'bout this." Heller said coldly as he hurled the poor Blackwatch man to the ground and commenced on punching and mutilating the poor man's body until it completely disappeared in black ooze and into Heller. As the ooze vanished into him, Heller could feel the all too familiar head ache and suddenly saw visions of the Blackwatch man's memories.

He could see himself in a white facility lab, much like the ones at Gentek, only this time they were all Japanese and in dark blue coats.

"_So then, is everything set up?"_

Heller could hear an all too familiar annoying Japanese voice speaking English; piercing his ears through the memory transpiring in his head.

"_**Yes, of course, Sir Minaka. All is prepared for the release of the Blacklight virus upon the city."**_

"_Excellent! I look forward to working with Gentek and all there amazing work with NY, or should I say NYZ? Either way, we'll be moving our plans further from this point forward!"_

"_**And what of Mercer, and Heller?"**_

"_Let those fools fight amongst themselves. No doubt Heller will discover the truth. And I'll be waiting."_

The memory had ended as Heller stood right back up and his head feeling better. But now something new filled him; anger.

"Hey, what's got you all pissed off?" Benitsubasa questioned.

"Minaka." James said bitterly and angrily. "That mothafucka lied to me…just as I thought he would."

"You know Minaka-san was lying to you?" Haihane questioned.

"I had my own gut feelins' that Minaka was lyin'. It just took a matter of time to confirm it." Heller said with his fist clenched, "Now that crazy asshole released Blacklight into the city and is gonna kill hundreds—no, thousands of people! All for whatever fucked up plan he's thinkin'…He lied to me…which means…"

Heller then remembered something that Minaka promised to him that he's been working and killing for. He even wondered whether or not Minaka could bring her back or not. He did bring back Mercer, but Mercer's not even human. She was…

"Come on, you two." Heller commanded as he walked opposite to the orange mist-filled part of the city."

"Huh?-! But Alex Mercer could be in there!" Benitsubasa said angrily. "We have to kill him for Matsuo!"

"Later. Right now, we need to pay a little visit." Heller said as he walked off.

"To who?" Haihane asked.

"You should know." The black man said as he looked over his shoulder, holding pure anger and hate in his eyes. "After all, you two did work for the little shit."

**XXX**

Minaka wasn't necessarily worried for his life. He was just a bit shaken up by that response on the communicator earlier. He's already taken refuge within the Gentek science department room, and went straight to the main mutation tanks, where held different creatures and humanoid beings. He walked all the way to the back of the room, and stood before a large round tank in green liquid. Inside held Minaka's genuine protection against the coming enemy who use to be on his side.

"Sir!"

"What is it now?" Minaka said to an arriving army man of Blackwatch.

"It's Heller, sir. Our scouters indicate that he is on his way here." The army man confirmed. "Should we evacuate post-haste?"

"No…Let him come."

"Sir?"

"Don't worry. Heller is a monster and a powerful being beyond our control." Minaka turned back to the round tank, as he placed his hand on it with a small grin forming on his face. "But he has one weakness…Yes. I do believe we had a deal to our partnership."

**XXX**

Alex was simply walking down the infected city streets, hoping not to run into any more interferences, but it seemed as though Karma had other horrid and annoying plans for him…as always. He stopped dead in his tracks as he began to feel a dark and heavy pressure standing behind him. It was just as deathly and demon as…well, him.

He turned around to see this strange feeling, but out of instinct, he quickly turned his right arm into his giant thick long blade and blocked the attack that was soaring at him. But as the attack hit, he then saw that someone was behind that attack; it was a grey pony tailed beautiful woman dressed in black and a grey coat over her shoulders. In her hands was a long katana that clashed with Alex's long blade.

"Well now, you're a tough little Sekirei, aren't cha?" Alex smirked.

"Ah, so you know of the Sekirei huh?" Karasuba smirked as well. "You're no ordinary Ashikabi."

"You know I'm an Ashikabi?"

"On my way here, I was bored and slaughtered a few Sekirei to get here." She said nonchalantly, "They muttered something about the demon hooded Ashikiabi who turned his Sekirei into demons."

"Demons, no. But that name isn't too bad." Alex admitted, "Demon hood Mercer. Now that's nice. Also, those Sekirei you killed off could've made great additions to my team."

"Oh, well. Maybe if you're lucky, you could get me too." She grinned evilly. "If you survive."

"Funny. I was just about to say the same thing." Alex said with a grin of his own.


	8. Carnivore's battle A Lost Love

**Hey you all! It's Alito here, and I gotta tell ya, college life is some hard work. I really am exausted. But because of college, writting fanfic is getting harder to do with not much time and exaustion. But now I'm back home and stuff, but I'm even more distracted because of my younger brother catching food poisoning (poor little seven year old) and I've got that on my mind. Sorry I'm taking so long though.  
**

**But my brother will be fine, he's a tough kid and he'll pull through.**

**Now ythen, enough into my personal life, here we go!**

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter Eight: carnivore's battle; A lost love **

* * *

The orange mist ahead felt as though it was getting closer and closer to being unable to see the city it consumed from where the two Mercer Sekirei were sitting. Yashima sat at the exact spot Alex jumped from, while Kazehana paced back and forth impatiently for her Ashikabi to return.

"He's been in there for quite some time." Yashima noted with worry. "Do you…do you think something happened to him?"

"I doubt it. Mercer-chan's a pretty tough guy." Kazehana said with an assuring smile. But that smile quickly turned into a look of actual concern. "But what worries me is that he went into the orange mist without us…meaning whatever's in there must be very dangerous. Plus you saw the look he had when he said he was trying to protect us."

Yashima remembered the look well and saw that it was indeed a look of concern for them. She then thought maybe it really was something beyond their ability to handle. Meanwhile, Kazehana was too concerned for Mercer. She was never legitimately worried for many people, but when it came to her Ashikabi and new interest, she felt like a mother worried for her child.

Finally enough was enough. Yashima quickly stood up, while Kazehana strolled to the edge of the building with her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" The raven haired Sekirei smirked.

The brown haired younger Sekirei nodded with a stern expression. "Yes. We must see if Mercer-sama is okay. As his Sekirei, we have to keep him safe too."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kazehana nodded as well.

The two then leaped from the building on to another and continued on to the fogged up city, in search for the one they care the most for.

**XXX**

All that could be heard throughout was the sound of the moans and groans of the infected beings who only knew by instinct, to hunt. But even amongst the killing and eating of the dead human bodies, there was another sound that echoed through the concrete jungle of death that the fog covered…metal. And not just metal in fact, but metal that was harshly slamming at each other with brutal intent to reduce each other to nothing.

The infected that cluttered the streets were being hacked to pieces and dismembered, all while these two metals were clashing with one another. The metals being a katana against a large mass of a blade; both being held by the top of their respectable food chains.

Karasuba and Mercer both ran down the street as their blades clashed with rapid speed and danger. But even as they constantly clashed blades, their carnivorous toothy grins never left their lips. Both were too busy enjoying the complete carnage that they were causing and felt too alive to let the high go to waste.

Both finally stopped with a heavy halt and charged right into each other! Both their blades clashed harshly with neither of them holding back anything at all. Sparks flew with every hit, and even then, their grins of blood thirsty lust were frozen as their expressions.

They jumped back as Mercer turned his giant blade into his claws, and ran at Karasuba with swift speed! He then slashed and swung his giant claws at the grey haired swordswoman who blocked all of his attacks and was swinging and hacking with her nodachi as well! The two were in a void of slashes as the very air began to form a spiral around them with each attack they did! Finally the void exploded into a gust of powerful wind at the last clash of their respective weapons as glass and even cars were being blown away like toys!

Both then held their blades in a heavy clash that caused the very ground to crumble below them.

"I can't lie. This is actually the most fun I've had in ages!" Karasuba said with a sinister grin. "You certainly know how to use that blade of yours."

"You're not so bad yourself." Alex said, sharing her sentiments with a twisted grin as well. "But even so, I don't expect you to last very long against me. So either join me in my goal, or be lunch to these Infected. The choice is yours."

"Interesting." Karasuba said, "And what, pray tell, is your goal?"

"Well judging from that coat of yours, you're probably not gonna like this one." Mercer replied, "I'm gonna kill your boss."

"Oh. Is that it? I could care less about that swine." Karasuba almost snickered. "Even if he ends up dying, I couldn't give two shits. All I want to do is fight powerful people and watch their blood paint the streets."

"You really are a crude person, aren't you?" Alex said sardonically.

"Takes one to know one." The two finally jumped away from one another, getting a few steps of distance from one another. "But before we continue on with this blood-induced battle, I would like to know what personal issues do you even have with Minaka?"

"He's annoying, he's putting millions of lives at risk with this mist, and he's bat shit crazy." Alex said, turning his claws into his giant massive blade and holding his arm blade on his shoulder. "Plus my walls gathering dust. It needs some decapitated heads to liven up the room a bit."

"Amusing." Karasuba humored. She then stared deathly at Alex, and pointed her long nodachi right at the hooded man. "But since I actually work for the fucking loon, I can't allow you to do whatever you want. If you really want to kill Minaka, then you'll first have to get through me to do it."

"Going through you isn't gonna be an issue then." Mercer grinned as he let his giant blade's tip hit the ground with an echoing sound. "Not even your best blade will protect you from me."

The two then ran at each other in full stride, clashing blades with one another in a fierce rapid battle of pure skill and bloodlust. Little did they know however, that they were currently being watched in the mist of their battle.

_**XXX**_

Perched at the top of one of the buildings was a spy who happened to be filming the two vicious fighters below with his customized video camera that had a focused lens on it.

"Are you picking this up, Higa?" Said Cross into his communicator on his ear.

"_Yes. I see it all too clearly._" Higa answered from the communicator. "_It's like watching to wild carnivores killing each other off for dominance over the pride lands. How amusing._"

"That's Mercer for ya." Cross said in remembrance. "He always was a carnivore by heart. I almost feel bad for this grey haired sword woman. She has no idea that Mercer's just playin' with her."

"_I say let him have his fun._" Higa said, "_It certainly makes this fight rather enjoyable. And if he really is as strong as you say he is, I'm sure he'll be able to defeat Minaka without question._"

"Not if that Heller man still roams." The ex-Black Light general said.

"_Heller? Ah, yes. Minaka's lap dog. I wouldn't worry too much about him though. I'm sure Minaka's going to be in for a big surprise in a little while._"

"Ah, you mean that spy you sent into Minaka's lab to discover his plans with Heller's wife." Cross remembered, while keeping an eye on the two fighting below, "Then you dressed him up as Blacklight so Heller can consume him and discover Minaka's true plans." Robert snorted with laughter and said, "You're one sick fuck."

"_Sometimes with this job, you have to be a sick fuck._"

_**XXX**_

"Hey! Slow down, damnit!"

No matter how loud she called for her dark skinned Ashikabi, he had no intentions of slowing down one bit. Every landing was hard and crumbling, while every leap was hard and left a crumbling mess.

"You know he's not gonna listen to you." Haihane told her pink haired companion. "He's definitely pissed and all he sees right now is red."

"Yeah, I can see that much, Haihane!" Benitsubasa exclaimed, "But we shouldn't be wasting time on Minaka, we should go find and kill Alex Mercer as revenge for Natsuo's death! I mean that's so much more important than some anger problem with Minaka!"

"Would you shut up for once?-!" Heller yelled back, "I got a lot more important things to be dealin' with right now then to hear some loud mouth brat yellin' in my ear!"

"Who're you calling a brat?-!" Benitsubasa shouted, "I happen to almost be an adult!"

"Hard to tell sometimes, Ms. Washboard boobs." Haihane snickered.

"Fuck off, Haihane!" Benitsubasa shrieked. "And anyway, why is going after Minaka now extremely important anyway?-!"

"Look! You don't have to follow me, Y'know!" Heller told the pink haired Sekirei, "You two can stay put or somethin' for all I care, while I go and rip that white suited asshole a new one! The choice is yours."

Benitsubasa stayed silent for a few seconds to think it over. She knew that she probably couldn't defeat Alex Mercer on her own. If his Sekirei were strong, then obviously he must be two times their level. She needed Heller, otherwise she'd get slaughtered.

"Ugh, Fine! Whatever!" Benitsubasa scoffed. "I don't even care about that white haired idiot anymore anyway, so him being dead makes no difference to me!"

"I guess you're stuck with us then." Haihane said dully, "Hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all." Heller said with a smirk, "The more the merrier!"

"Then I suggest we take care of those!"

Benitsubasa pointed at what was hovering over the sky. They were heavy armed helicopters that were ready to kill them the second they appeared in their sights!

"Shit!" Heller hissed.

"No sweat! Leave that to us!" Benitsubasa called as she and Haihane took the lead and leaped high into the air at the two helicopters!

Haihane's arms became smaller versions of Heller's red veined claws as she jabbed the blades right into the helicopter's window and ripped through its roof, letting the parts all fly off it and her cleaving through it like paper. Finally she reached the back propellers and grabbed it by the tail, just to whirl it around, hearing the sounds of the screaming Blackwatch men, and threw far into the distance! It then crashed to the ground in a fiery explosion as Haihane landed on her feet to the roof where Heller stood.

Benitsubasa had faced the Helicopter head on as her small fist turned into giant hammerfist that resembled Heller's but were a bit smaller. She battle cried as she slammed her giant fist right into in helicopter! But from there she jumped to the tail of it and threw it over her head to the ground! But before it hit the ground, Benitsubasa soared at it at top speed with her fist out and punch right through it, letting it exploded and fall in fire as she landed by Heller and Haihane as well.

"Wow…! This…! This is…really something!" Haihane said in amazement at her new claws.

"I can feel the power coursing through me!" Benitsubasa said with a grin on her face as she clenched her hammerfist tighter. "I feel like I can kick anybody's ass! No matter who they are!"

"Heh, not bad." Heller snorted with a smirk and his arms crossed. "But…"

Heller then turned his arms into his tendril arms and extended it to one of the last helicopters and soared into the air at it at top speed. He then made his arm turn into his giant blade and with it; he cleaved right through the helicopter! From there he soared at it again and turned his arms into his claws to slice through it once more! And finally he turned his arms into the tendrils once more to extend them at the remains of the chopper, but suddenly the organ like steams shot from the helicopter and attracted different things from garbage dumpsters, large trucks, and even the remains of the other choppers.

Heller finally landed with his arms back to normal and the items all crashing into the helicopter with a large explosion. "…You still got a lot to learn."

Both stood dumb-founded at Heller's skill. He certainly was their Ashikabi for a reason. Even so, Benitsubasa regained her composure and scoffed pompously. "W-Whatever! I could've done something like that too."

"Psh, Yeah, sure." Heller smirked.

"Shut up, I could have!" Benitsubasa exclaimed.

Heller chuckled as he ruffled the pink haired girl's head like a father would their child. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe next time, aaite?"

Benitsubasa could see Heller smiling with an honest smile for the first time ever, and couldn't help but let her cheeks burn up at the very sight of it. She then broke eye contact and got his large hand off her head as she scoffed with a Tsundere-like tone. "W-Whatever! It wasn't like I was trying to impress you or anything…"

"Too bad you lack style and actual power to do it though." Haihane snickered, "Maybe you can't do it because of your—"

"I swear, if you say _ANYTHING_ about my breast, I'll slam your face in!" The pink haired Sekirei warned.

Haihane stayed silent for a few seconds before finally mumbling, "…small boobs."

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!-!"

"Later. Right now we got other shit to deal with." Heller ordered as he looked afar at Minaka's clock tower which was only a few building jumps away from feeling Heller's large blade. "And once Minaka's turned into mince meat, then we go after Mercer."

"Alright then, let's get it started!" Benitsubasa said, fired up and ready to go.

"I just hope this won't last long." Haihane said with a small smile, "I've got a show coming on soon and I don't wanna miss it."

"Well we can't let that happen now can we?" Heller smirked.

_**XXX**_

Minaka stood in his normal spot, over-looking the city and easily spotting the black skinned virus man with his two red clad Sekirei following behind from afar. Just as Minaka had anticipated. And with only him, no one will be able to stop him in claiming Minaka's head.

"Here he comes." Minaka said. "Why don't you go and greet him. After all, it's been quite a long time since you've seen him."

"Yes…it has…"

This mysterious voice then leaped from the building, and was high in the air, off to confront Heller from attacking the clock tower.

"Heh heh heh, this will be interesting to watch." Minaka grinned.

_**XXX**_

Heller and his Sekirei were just about at the tower and were ready to charge head on at it, until something came shooting at Heller out of nowhere! Heller instinctively activated his giant spiked wall of a shield to take the full assault of the attack that came at him! It felt like a large hammering strike that was a one hit kill!

Once the attack halted, Heller dismissed his shield and transformed his arm into his giant cleaving blade once again, ready for whoever it was that attacked him!

"What was that?" Benitsubasa questioned as she and Haihane got ready to fight.

However, it turned out the one who attacked had just landed to the ground in front of all three of them and stood back up. This new enemy was dressed in an all black jumpsuit and a grey jacket over the jump suit.

"No problem. It's just a woman." Haihane confirmed.

"Then let's kill her and go on!" Benitsubasa smirked as she was about to charge in after her.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!-!"

The pink haired Sekirei came to a startling halt at the loud yell of her Ashikabi's order! She then looked back at James to find that…he was trembling? Not of fear, but of something else…something deeper than that.

Heller's eyes were held in shock along with him sweating profusely at this new female enemy whose arms turned out to be red vine like weapons just as Heller's red veined arms were but hers were the equivalent to spiked balls on chains but black light styled.

"No…Can it be…?" James breathed as he slowly edged his way to the woman. She was just as he remembered her to be; her hair kept in long black braids, her skin being a fair mocha chocolate tone, her eyes a dark brown color, and her beauty as radiant as he last saw her…alive that is.

"C-Co…Collette?"

Collette simply stared at Heller with a stern expression, before she whirled her chain armed mace at him and it quickly slammed right into Heller's side and sent him right into another building with a brutal crash!

"Heller!" Benitsubasa called. She then turned back to Collette and said angrily, "Alright, you asked for this!"

"No! Don't fight her!"

They all looked back over at Heller who broke himself free from the building and stood before Collette while the two Sekirei stood behind him. "I'll handle her. Besides, it looks like Blackwatch isn't gonna let us all get away that easily."

They were about to question what he meant, however their questions were answered at the coming sound of helicopters approaching them in platoons from afar. They knew that that many guns on them would be a hassle to deal with.

"Okay, we'll take care of the choppers over there, you be careful with this woman, okay?" Benitsubasa said with a slight worried tone mixed with her hot-head tone. "A-And…Just don't die!" She then leaped from the building with Haihane joining her as they ran off to deal with the coming helicopters in the distance.

Heller stood before the infected Collette as the two circled one another silently and slowly. Both kept are sharp eye on each other, not letting the other out of their sights for a second, both holding stern and focused expressions on their face.

"Jimmy…"

Heller felt himself tense up at the sudden mention of Collette's nickname for him.

"…Jimmy, I don't want to fight you…But I...I just have to."

"Why? You don't have to do this, baby." Heller almost begged while still holding his serious expression. "Just leave MBI, and come with me. We could go back to the way it use to—"

"—No…No we can't…" Collette said solemnly. "Look at me, Jimmy…look at what I've become…I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. You're not like those monsters, you're different." Heller insisted.

"Jimmy, please—"

"—You're not a monster!" Heller raised his voice. "You're Collette. The woman who I loved! The woman who I married! The woman who I had a healthy beautiful daughter with!"

Collette looked at Heller with such a pained expression that she felt her heart twist. She struggled to keep her sadness in and finally looked away from Heller's gaze. "Please…don't."

She then charged at Heller as she retracted her mace chains into spiked fist to punch with! Heller held his giant blade at the ready as Collette slammed her giant spiked fist right into the giant blade, creating a small rumble from impact!

"Collette, stop!" Heller called out. "You gotta stop this!"

"I can't!" Collette called back sadly, "I don't have any control of my body!"

"Yes, you do!" Heller exclaimed, "You just have to fight it! Fight this virus! You can do it!"

"I'm sorry Jimmy…but…you'll have to kill me."

The two separated from one another and got distance to scope each other out, however James wasn't focused on fighting, but more so trying to realize what Collette had just suggested to him. "W-What?"

"Please Jimmy…I-I don't want this…I don't wanna be a monster that has to fight you…I don't want to end up hurting innocent people…I just want to stay dead…"

"No…No…no, no, NO!" Heller yelled, "Don't make me do this! Don't you make me do this, Collette!" He turned his giant blade of an arm back into his regular arm and slowly walked to Collette. "I lost you once, and I'm not gonna lose you again! I miss you, baby! Maya misses you! Your mother, you father, everyone misses you!"

"James, stay away!" Collette yelled desperately as she instinctively shot one of her spiked ball arms at him, but Heller stepped out of the way of it and let it hit the ground behind him.

"I don't care if you're a Blacklight holder now, so am I. I can help you to control your powers." James said calmly, "I can help you to figure out around this."

"No! Stay away!" She warned as she shot her other spiked ball arm at him, only for it to swoop right past him and land behind him.

"Please…I can kill giant monsters, destroy helicopters, and even destroy warships…" James finally got close enough to Collette that he was able to place his hands on her shoulders and looked her deeply in the eyes with pure honesty, "…But I will never _ever_…have the power to lay a hand on you."

Collette stared deeply into her past husband's eyes to see the honest truth that he spoke. He truly did want to help her. He was just like he use to be back then…he was still her husband.

"Jimmy…Look out!"

Collette's fist began to vibrate and came shooting right back in to her arms, but the fist had merged into a long blade that was coming right for Heller's head! Heller didn't budge at all, and didn't say a single thing…

All he could do was turn his arms in to his tendril arms…and thrust them deep into her gut.

The blade stopped just as it was about to cleave Heller and quickly fell to the ground. Heller looked back at his wife to find her gasping for air as the tendril's covered her stomach. However, he did it in a very slow manner that was enough to give her some time before she was truly gone.

"J-James…" Collette gasped.

"Shhh, I-it's alright baby." James said with sorrow in his voice. "I gotcha. Just…just give it time, okay?"

"O-Okay…" Collette breathed as she began to slowly drop to her knees along with Heller. The two looked each other deeply in the eyes, as Heller began to consume her.

She slowly rested her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, while Heller let his other arm wrap around her…

"Jimmy…Tell me…how Maya's doing?" Collette uttered.

"She's doin' good…" James said with a hitch in his voice. "Sh-She's makin' good grades at school…she's even got some new friends…"

"That's…good…Did you make sure…she brushes her teeth every night…? You always did…let her get away…with eating snacks…" She smiled.

"Every night…" Heller said with tears slowly welding up.

"Oh…and…did you take her…on the roller coaster…like she wanted?"

"Of course…every weekend…" Heller sniffed, "We go there…eat cotton candy…and even ride all the rides…till it got dark…"

"That's good…Ugh!" The tendrils were finally forming into her main body as she could feel her organs catch fire. "I-It's time…"

"Yeah…I-I kn…I know…" Heller sobbed, "I…I'm sorry, baby…I thought…I thought I could…I could make it all right again…we could be a family…we could be together again…j-just you know…"

"I know…but listen Jimmy…"

Collette, with the last of her energy, and her arms returning to normal once more, she placed a hand on the crying Heller's cheek and Heller's eyes, though filled with tears, stared into his wife's eye to see her smiling teary eyed face one last time.

"Please…take care of Maya…and remember…I may not…be with you physically…but…in some way…I'll always be with you…remember that…Jimmy…rem…rememb…er…"

Finally the tendrils had consumed all it could consume as her body faded into red mist that suddenly fluttered away into the sky.

Heller's arms returned to normal, as he now sat there, alone with no will to even stand back up anymore…The wind suddenly increased as a picture that was held in his jacket flew out and fell to the ground.

Heller saw it and tried to reach for it, only for it to flutter in the wind as he was about to even touch it. He then crawled for it but every time he got close enough it would go away from him…

However, it finally stopped once a boot stepped on it to prevent it from flying away.

Heller looked up to see two people standing before him, the two being Haihane and Benitsubasa, who's foot was on the photo. She bent over to get it from under her boot and got a good look at the picture herself.

"Y'know…Before she became…what she became…I thought she was just…evil…but in this picture…" Benitsubasa said with an honest smile. "…she seems like…a really great woman…"

Heller had taken in the pink haired Sekirei's compliment and lowered his head in remembrance of all the time he and Collette had been together. From the dinner parties, the get-togethers, her pregnancy, the arguments, their make-ups, Maya being born, all of it…replaying in his mind…locked in to his very soul forever more.

"Yeah…she is." Heller nodded, wiping his eyes for the last time. He stood back up on his feet and took the picture that Benitsubasa offered him back. He took a few seconds to really look at it again…the happy faces of him, Collette and Maya…a form of peace in all this sorrow.

He then placed it in his pocket and clenched his fist tightly. His eyes turned into burning passion and great anger as he stared at the clock tower from afar.

"Minaka…!"

_**XXX**_

Minaka stood proudly as his white hair flowed in the wind along with his cape. His grin growing ever wider as he saw before him just what he wanted from this battle.

Yes…! Come to me!" He offered his hand out and soon enough a red mist had appeared in his hand. It turned out to be the same mist that came out of Collette at that moment as it swirled in his hand and solidified into a round ball.

"Finally…!" Minaka said with a toothy sinister grin, "I now have the powers of a god…and soon, I will have two more…Mercer…and him."


	9. The Black Bio-Sekirei, Birth of a God

**Hey you all! Its Alito again! And I got great news! After going through all the event sets, and doing the challenges of [PROTOTYPE 2] I finally was able to unlock the Alex Mercer skin! WHOO! Finally I can rip shit up with the one and only badass Mercer…only for my copy of [PROTOTYPR 2] to be scratched up from my brother and now it's unplayable. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted I guess. But anyway, enough of my problems, let's get into this!**

**Now here we go! **

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter Nine: The Black Bio-Sekirei, the Birth of a God.**

* * *

The residences of Izumo inn were all sitting at the table, looking at the television at the horrid news. They saw a reporter woman standing in front of a camera with the back being a large group of government military trucks and armed men standing outside the town that was covered with foggy orange mist in the deeper part of that side of town;

"_And right now officials are stating they have no idea as to where this strange orange mist came from or why it has decided to hover over a certain part of the city; however we can honestly tell it is not for the greater good. A military group known only as Blackwatch have quarantined the section of the city carrying the orange fog, and have refused any more questions on the cause of this strange phenomenon or where this Blackwatch originated from. However, due to the language they speak, it's confirmed that they are from the United States. We've recently acquired photos of the madness that's taking place in that orange mist of town._"

The television turned to a distorted image of a humanoid creature with glowing eyes and long sharp claws.

Kuu cowered in fear behind Minato while whimpering frightfully.

"Its okay, Kuu." Minato comforted Kuu, "It's not going to get you."

"However, thou art curious as to what indeed this strange occurrence originated from." Tsukiumi questioned, "If I may be so bold to admit it, I do believe all of this began once the one deemed "Alex Mercer" entered into this city."

"So you think Alex-san is responsible?" Musubi wondered. "I mean, if what Matsu told us about NYZ and the Mercer virus is true, then who knows, maybe he is the reason for all this."

"No doubt, it must be him." Homura nodded sternly, "And if he's just as Miya-san explained him to be, then I can only imagine that all of this was part of his plan."

"No…"

Everyone quickly looked towards the landlady in questioning for her response to all this. She simply sat at the table, eyes closed, contemplating everything into account and leading to a susceptible answer; "Mercer, as much as I detest admitting it, is smart. He's not the type to repeat the same plan twice. Whatever this is can't be anything good." Miya then opened her eyes with a troubled look. "However, I don't believe this is from Mercer's hands."

"If not Mercer, then who?" Minato wondered.

"The answer is Minaka!"

Everyone was quickly startled at the ceiling opening up and the orange haired, glasses wearing Matsu appear from inside it.

"M-Matsu-chan! How long have you been there?-!" Minato questioned.

"Just long enough to see the looks on your faces at me popping out." Matsu giggled mischievously. Everyone immediately sighed at her usual strangeness. She then dropped her giggle fit and put on a very grave expression. "Anyway, the reason for this mist isn't Alex Mercer at all. It's all on Minaka this time. Come to my room quickly, and I'll explain what I mean."

_**XXX**_

Everyone except Miya and Uzume (who was currently out at this time) sat in Matsu's room which doubled as her sleeping arrangements as well. It was quite dark in the small room save for the computer screens which had different things on each from surveillance maps of the city to opened files on government documents.

"I thought it was rather coincidental that this orange mist would appear the day after Alex Mercer arrives, but it looks like I was being biased." Matsu said while typing on the computer diligently. She brought up a file that had Minaka's picture along with other pictures of foreign scientist and bios. "It looks like Minaka has been doing some past digging on old friends. Any of you remember when I spoke of Alex Mercer, I also spoke of Gentek?"

"Yes. Thou did some acknowledgment to this Gentek organization." Tsukiumi remembered, "What might that affiliation and Minaka share?"

"Well get ready to hold your panties ladies, because this is a big one!" Matsu confessed as she breathed deeply for what she was about to say; "before he actually formed MBI, Minaka, for a short time, was once a scientist under Gentek."

Everyone in the room instantly carried the same expression of shock, but it was Minato who spoke first; "A-Are you serious?-! I mean you did tell us about Gentek from that explanation yesterday, but…to find out someone like Minaka use to work for Gentek…"

Minaka felt his entire body shake up at this news, that Kuu could feel his trembling as she sat in his lap. She looked up to him in worry as shuttered, "Big brother…?"

"O-Oh, it's okay Kuu, I'm fine." Minato said with an assuring smile, but on the inside he felt as though he was fighting a losing battle with his nerves.

"Though unexpected, I am not in the least bit surprised." Tsukiumi said with her arms crossed under her large breast. "Minaka has always been a treacherous snake, and if indeed what you say is truth, then that can only lead to a series of misfortune for this city."

"Precisely." Matsu nodded, "Minaka's really gone off the deep end this time, and it's only getting worse." Matsu then brought up put another screen of a radar scanner. On it was a red radiation smudge that was increasing in size slowly but surely. "If you look on this screen, this is the size of what it is now over the district of the city it covers. It's slowly growing and is even spreading with each passing hour. At this rate the entire city will be engulfed by it in less than a week."

"But why would he do this all of a sudden?" Homura asked, leaning on the wall. "He's currently hosting a Sekirei game, and hasn't even made an announcement since phase 2. So what does he have to gain by infecting an entire city and killing off the people to wing Sekirei?"

"I wish I knew for sure, however every time I try digging into their top secret files, all I find is the same name that keeps coming up for every file concerning Minaka's current planning data." Matsu said gravely while typing on her computer. "If that name has anything to do with Minaka, then I fear that the situation has become even more dangerous then I at first thought possible."

"And that name is?" Musubi asked.

"His name…is Pariah."

_**XXX**_

Minaka's clock tower stood proudly amongst the city; a perfect target for a certain Bio weaponoid to destroy to pieces. Heller was quickly approaching the tower from leaping building to building, his giant blade activated on his right arm and ready to slash right through the wall. Benitsubasa activated her own hammerfist, while Haihane had her claws out.

"Alright, so we know what to do, right?" Heller commanded, "We don't leave until we see that white haired asshole's head smashed to fuckin' mush, got it?"

"He doesn't stand a chance!" The pink haired Sekirei smirked.

"I wonder how big his brain really is once we rip it open?" Haihane wondered with a mischievous smile, "Guess we'll just have to find out."

"And that time is now." Heller said as they finally got within range of the tower! Heller to one last powerful leap off a nearby building, and with all the power pushed to his feet, and power jumped right at the tower and slammed his way right through the 5th story window! He tumbled into the tower and stood in a dark lab that held test tubes and long surgery tables within it. There seemed to be no one else in the room, at least allowing Heller not to kill anyone who didn't deserve death…which was no one. Haihane and Benitsubasa also entered through the window, keeping silent with the silent atmosphere if this room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Benitsubasa whispered.

"Because Minaka is just strange like that."

Everyone quickly looked towards the side of the room as the lights shut on and quickly revealed a white haired woman in a white lab coat and a cigarette in her mouth.

"Takami." James said bitterly, "I'm gonna wring Minaka's neck, so don't get in my way or—"

"Good luck then."

All three of them latterly held confused expressions on their faces at the unexpected response that they received from Minaka's associate.

"Minaka's gone too far this time." Takami said, "His games could cost more lives than I thought he was capable of doing. He'll kill everyone here…even my own kids."

That was the complete kicker Heller needed to reduce Minaka into a pile of little wet chunks. It was one thing bring his wife back to life and force him to kill her, but to also threaten to kill another family and millions other dying as they spoke? Minaka was only increasing his suffering.

"Don't worry. That asshole's gonna get his real soon." The African American bioweapon swore.

"But first we gotta find him." Haihane suggested. "maybe we could use video cameras or something."

"No need." Heller said as he closed his eyes and stood perfectly still. The two other Sekirei looked at their Ashikabi, curiously wondering what he was doing, but in Heller's head, he was actually searching Minaka out using a special ability of his known as "hunting sonar". The entire room became a loud yellow and spread all around the room like a sonar scanner, examining the entire room for any trace of Minaka at all. Finally, he saw a "ping" in the room that seemed to point to the ceiling.

Heller opened his eyes again, and confirmed; "He's on the rooftop."

_**XXX**_

Driving through the city of Shito Teito was a rather dull experience for a certain young man. He would stare as the insignificant buildings passed him by while leaning on the door in boredom to the point that he even yawns. This young man was in fact a teenager with light brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, and wearing formal white wealthy attire.

"Jeez, it's so boring in this city." Said the young male. "I wish Minaka would hurry up and set something up with this Sekirei game."

"Calm yourself, Mikogami." Said a man sitting in the back seat. This man had messy silvery hair and grey eyes. He wore a black suit with an opening in the middle, an orange scarf, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. On his hip rested a tsuba-less long ninjato. "We should be patient for any development from Minaka.

"Aw, but I want something cool now!" Mikogami complained, "I mean with no real Sekirei game going on, there's no real need for you guys anymore."

"I-I'm sure something will occur." Said woman who also sat in the back seat. It was a young beautiful woman who had a blank depressed expression on her face. She had brown short hair and brown eyes, wore a white kimono that revealed her cleavage and chains wrapped around her neck and going down between her large breasts with a single small chain holding her kimono together.

"Oh, calm down Akitsu. I didn't mean that literally." Mikogami sighed, "Anyway, We might as well head back home. There's nothing to do in this city any—huh? Driver, stop."

The driver slowly stopped at the sight of something strange before the car; it was a hovering orange fog that engulfed the city ahead of them. None of them were able to see through the fog at all and didn't see the other side at all.

"Ugh! What now?-!" Mikogami said irritably.

"It looks like there's some strange fog that's covered this part of the city." The ninja-like Sekirei confirmed. "We should turn around and find another way through."

"There's no time for that!" Mikogami disagreed brashly. "I don't wanna spend another hour in this limo being bored! Let's jest ride through it."

"But, Mikogami—"

"Driver, you heard me! Go!" the brown haired teen ordered.

The driver did as he was told, and drove through the fog at normal speed. However as he did, the fog seemed to be actually causing a sort of turbulence for the car to drive through. This obviously made Mikogami fearful, but made Mutsu have a troubled feeling about all this. Akitsu was also in a state of worry, but her expression wouldn't show it at all.

Finally they were able to push through the mist, and appear within the other side of it, but as they did, they were met with the inside of the city completely barren and nothing but a wasteland of destruction and fear. The buildings were damaged severely and the ground torn out of place with cars toppled over along with windows broken into.

"W-What…W-What happened here…?" Mikogami said in terror. "How did the c-city get l-like this?"

"Something must have happened here." Mutsu pondered with a troubled expression. "It appears that a great battle took place here recently. I'm curious as to what could've caused all this…excuse me, Mikogami." Mutsu then grabbed his sword and opened the car door.

"Huh?-! Wait, you're going deeper into the city?-!" Mikogami exclaimed as Mutsu came the driver's window. "You can't do that, Mutsu! You might die in there!"

"Drive him back home. Akitsu, take care of him for me, got it?" Mutsu asked Akitsu.

Akitsu nodded once in understanding.

"Good. Now go." Mikogami ordered the driver, and with that, the driver quickly turned around and drove off out of the orange mist, leaving Mutsu alone in the destroyed city to investigate. Mutsu quickly felt the despair and strong scent of blood that littered the very streets, but even so, stood his ground.

"_This city is crawling with death…_" Mutsu thought, gripping his katana tightly, "_If Mikogami had gotten any deeper into this city…he would surely die._"

Mutsu then leaped off the ground and onto a nearby building to get a better view, only to find more destruction and damage upon the poor city, with no way for anyone to survive under such conditions. However, in the far distance, Mutsu could hear that sound of metal clanging against each other, and judging by the intenseness and flow, it appeared to be a battle waging on. It was there, that Mutsu had to go.

Mutsu was just about to go over to see what was going on, however he was immediately stopped by a single hard object slamming into him and making him soar into another building brutally! He tumbled into a darkened office room but was able to get on one knee and only receive a bleeding bruise to the side of his head.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Mutsu uttered in shock.

"Well now, look at what's decided to come to me."

Mutsu looked up at the hole that he created to see a man standing in front of it. The most peculiar thing about this man was his strange massive inhumane fist that seemed to glow red and the skin extending to his shoulders.

"What sort of trick is that?" Mutsu questioned, while standing up. "You're not a Sekirei."

"You'd be correct. I'm not." Said this man with a toothy grin on his lips, "My name is Robert Cross—The Specialist. And it looks like a rogue Sekirei's decided to poke his nose into official business. Now that just won't do."

"I see you won't allow me to pass through any further. Very well." Mutsu said as he unsheathed his sword and threw the sheath to the side. "Then I'll simply cut through you to go further."

Cross chuckled, and held his massive fist at the ready. "You can try, ninja boy."

_**XXX**_

Deeper within the infected city, The two Mercer Sekirei were leaping from building to building in search of their Ashikabi's location, but so far, it seemed hopeless for them to even find a trace of him.

"It doesn't look like he's anywhere to be seen." Yashima said with worry, "I hope he's not in this mess."

"I doubt that." Kazehana said with a smile, "Besides, do you really think our Mercer-chan would die in a place like this?"

"I guess you're right." Yashima giggled.

"But…this place…it's so depressing." Kazehana said with a solemn and concerned expression on her face. "What kind of monster would do such a thing to a city like this? Oh, wait, never mind, I know just the monster for the job." She said angrily.

Yashima was about to say his name, but restrained from doing so, not wanting to upset the raven haired woman with her, seeing as how she already had wind forming around her body.

"Huh, hey look over there!" Kazehana pointed out, letting the wind around her falter. Yashima looked as well to see someone leaping high into the air with a giant blade attached to his arm very far away from where they stopped. Instantly they recognized the black jacket and hood as it slammed down into the city ground!

"It's Mercer-sama!" the brown haired Sekirei confirmed happily. "He's alive!"

"Told ya." Kazehana smiled as well. "We should get over there, but we probably shouldn't let him see us. I'm sure he's gonna be pretty heated if he finds out we came here against his order."

"Y-Yeah…" Yashima nodded in fearful agreement at what Alex Mercer would do if someone disobeyed him. "Let's do that."

_**XXX**_

Alex Mercer had successfully pushed away the grey haired swordswoman by swinging his sword at her and pushing her back a few feet. Karasuba stood in exhaustion as she held her sword meekly, and was panting harshly. This was the first time in a long while that Karasuba was actually getting tired. She didn't expect such a battle to leave her exhausted and with many cuts and bruises on her body. However no wounds hit any of her vital spots, meaning this hooded virus humanoid was simply toying with her all this time.

"Had enough?" Alex smirked as he held his Blade on his shoulder. "I could literally do this all day, Y'know."

"Heh…you wish…" Karasuba smirked while panting. She then held her sword at the ready once more. "I won't be stopping any time soon…not until I defeat _her_."

"And who is this '_her' _you speak of?" Mercer asked with interest. "And don't bother feeding me that '_you won't live long enough to find out' _bullshit. I think we both know who's not gonna live long in this case."

"True…I guess if someone is to know of my goals, I might as well be someone who could exhaust me to this amount…" Karasuba said, as she lowered her sword, but still held it, ready to strike if he tried anything. "There is a certain girl I want to defeat who has taken refuge in another girl's body. Through this other girl can I only be able to see her, and fight her once and for all. I swore to myself that I would never let myself be defeated or let that other girl be defeated until she and I were the last Sekirei in this game. And there…there will we decide who is truly the strongest."

"And what about the other girl? You think she'll be okay with this?" Mercer questioned.

"Sacrifices must be made." Karasuba smirked, "I'm sure you know all about that, don't you?"

Alex Mercer couldn't lie. He did know all about sacrifices. Hell, he almost sacrificed an entire city as a starting point for his new world plan, which failed greatly because of a certain bald black dude who was running around with the powers Alex, himself gave to him. "I got some battle scars."

"Then you must understand why I must defeat her." Karasuba said with a more serious tone. "She was the one person who could easily subdue me and I swore to fight her one day. So in order to do so, I must live to see her in the final days of the Sekirei."

"That's some dedication…and it appears you are strong enough to want to make such a goal come true..." The hooded man thought it over for a bit and put into consideration her skill and raw power. Not to mention her insatiable thirst for battle occupied with her own goals seemed perfect. She was indeed a rare find of Sekirei that actually had the same characteristics as him…and he was loving her. "…Yes…you definitely need to be my Sekirei."

Karasuba looked towards Alex Mercer in surprise of his sudden decision. So much so that she could only laugh at such demands. Her laughing died down and she only held a mocking smile on her face. "_Your _Sekirei? You think that just because you defeated me, you can just put your hands all over my body, kiss me, and I'm yours? Is this how you lure poor young maidens into your hands?"

"Well I got those two up there on my side." Alex said, pointing to the roof of a nearby building to the left of them. He then held an annoyed expression on his face as he said strictly, "You might as well come out! Now!"

The two were quite startled to hear such an angry voice from Mercer, and quickly leaped out of hiding and landed on the street level with the two. Karasuba was honestly surprised to see one of the two Sekirei walk to them. "Kazehana? _You're _one of his Sekirei?"

Kazehana giggled as she put one hand behind her head comically, "Yeah, I guess you can say I'm hooked to the guy."

"So…it seems you two are bad at following orders." Alex said with anger seeping through his voice as he stared towards the two Sekirei before him with piercing red eyes. This frightened Yashima greatly, and slightly put Kazehana on edge."After I specifically told you NOT to enter with me, you go behind my back and do it anyway!"

"Aw, but we couldn't stand another minute being away from you, Mercer-chan." The raven haired Sekirei smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and getting dangerously close. "As Ashikabi and Sekirei, we have to be extremely close to you at all times. And I can't be away from someone as handsome as you are, now can I?"

"First of all; that's the most weakest way to beg for forgiveness I'd ever seen, and secondly; get off me." Alex sighed as he removed Kazehana from him with a light push and his red eyes returned to normal. He turned his blade back into his regular arm and folded his arms. "Alright, I'll forgive you this once. But next time, you disobey, there's gonna be hell to pay, got it?"

"Y-Yes, Mercer-sama!" Yashima said with quivering.

"Sure thing, babe." Kazehana winked.

"Quite the team you got there." Karasuba smirked.

"Shut up." Alex sighed. He then turned to her again to continue his conversation. "You know, my offer still stands. Would you rather work for the person who's gonna be dead in a in a short amount of time, or would you rather work for me, who'll last forever. It's your choice."

Karasuba really didn't have anything better to do now that she thought about it. Since her original Ashikabi was dead anyway, she was free to choose who was her new Ashikabi or not. If Alex does kill Minaka, then she'll only have to fight the woman she wants to battle with and finally she'll fight Mercer since he's the strongest. And what better way to know your opponent then being with him? It was the perfect way to know who you're dealing with, and was fool proof as well. Karasuba sheathed her katana and smiled slickly. "It seems like I don't have a choice at all, do I?"

Alex walked up to Karasuba and put his arm around her waist and brought her close. "Nope."

And with that, Alex placed his lips to hers, and suddenly, Karasuba felt something course through her and seep into her body with such force that she thought she would actually faint. She could feel immense power coursing through her veins and the ability to just about dominate anything that stood in her way was now in her very grasp to use as she pleased. Suddenly from her back, her wings formed as black ones, however there were veins coursing through them as well. The wings finally disappeared as Kazehana's clothes changed color; the black dress remained the same, but the belt became blood red, and the coat over her shoulders became black with the interior being red. The insignia of the Sekirei was replaced with the insignia that Alex has on the back of his jacket. Her nodachi also changed and was now had biomass covering half the handle, while the tsuba was talon blades circling the blade into a tsuba.

Karasuba quickly grabbed her blade and slowly unsheathed it to reveal the blade being two times sharper then it was before, and it resembling one of the talons from Mercer's claw but a nodachi's length now.

Without warning she quickly swung the sword down with great strength and suddenly a sonic wave shot right from the edge of the blade and soared right through one of the buildings with a destructive cut that almost split it in two!

Karasuba looked at her sword, a quickly smirked with interest in her new weapon. "This is gonna be fun to use." She then sheathed her sword, and turned back to Mercer. She placed her hand on her chin and looked at Alex in deep thought.

"What?" Alex asked.

"If I am going to be with you, I prefer you dress a little…darker." Karasuba asked. "Maybe dress in darker clothes like the rest of us."

Alex looked at her, then at Yashima and Kazehana, and finally at himself. They did have a point though; compared to his Sekirei, he was a coloring box in his opinion. He then chuckled and said, "I think I can fix that."

Suddenly a bit of biomass covered his entire body head to toe. A few seconds later the biomass dissipated and all of a sudden his clothes turned darker than they were before; his shoes were now black, and his pants were a darker blue color. His shirt was still white, and his jacket was still black with red interior, however his hoodie/vest was now a pure black color. (Basically his clothes are the same color as it was in the Prototype 2 cutscenes when it's black n' white)

"That's more like it." Alex smirked in admiration. "Guess black really suits me."

"So then, what now fearless leader?" Karasuba asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alex said with a smug grin on his face. "It's now black vs. white in this city…And guess who the one in white is?"

_**XXX**_

The wind blew lightly through Minaka's white hair and cape as he stood before the edge of his tower, overlooking the city afar being covered in the Blacklight fog. He had no fear of it anymore, and decided that it might as well be let out to the world…now that he had his insurance.

But such thinking had quickly come to an end as he heard and felt the explosion from far behind him. He then heard three feet sets of feet landing to the ground and smiled sinisterly at the arrival of them all.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise. Heller and two of my disciplinary squad members; red and blue." Minaka said, "What a glorious surprise."

"Yeah well this surprise is gonna rip out your fuckin' guts in a few seconds." James said angrily as he held his giant blade at the ready.

"Oh, how terrifying." Minaka mocked, "And I assume you two as well will be after my head as well?"

"We could care less about you." Benitsubasa said tightening her hammerfist. "As soon as we're done with you, we go after our real vengeance."

"This is just more of a detour for now." Haihane said with her claws open and ready to kill.

"I see. So Alex Mercer is your real target, is he?" Minaka said in interest. "May I ask why?"

"What do you mean, why?-! Because he killed Matsuo!" The pink haired Sekirei yelled.

"_Mercer _killed Matsuo? Now that's a surprise!" Minaka smiled as he looked over his shoulder. "Because from what I remembered, the real killer was—"

By the time Minaka turned his head completely around, he had seen that Heller was already close enough to carve through Minaka with his giant blade and was about to be successful in doing so…Only for his blade to hit something hard instead of a body. Heller looked at what he hit and was in complete shock at what he discovered; he instead hit a massively large blade that replaced Minaka's arm and his entire arm covered in tendril-like red glowing veins!

"What the fuck?" Heller uttered in shock.

"That's right Heller…" Minaka said with a grin of pure evil, "I am now beyond life, and death. I am a Bio weapon! I am a Prototype!"

Minaka swung his blade away, and pushed Heller back, but he was quickly able to regain his footing and stand at the ready with his Sekirei joining him.

"Hahaha! Yes! Yes! I can feel the virus merging within my body!" Minaka said while laughing hysterically, "It feels as though so much power is pouring within my body all at once! It's so invigorating, that I could just explode with raw power at my disposal!-!"

"How did he even get that power?" Haihane questioned.

"Good question, ex-Disciplinary blue." The white haired man grinned, "You see, when Heller killed his wife, a small mist of her Blacklight genes came hovering over to my grasp due to her and my genetic code being the same."

Genetic code?" Benitsubasa questioned. "You mean…you put your own genetics into Heller's wife?"

"Precisely, and in doing so the Blacklight mist became accommodated with Collette's DNA and anyone within a 100 mile radius who shares that same DNA code—meaning me. I simply tested it on Heller's wife to see if it would actually work." Minaka grinned, "And that's not even the most interesting part! You see, when Heller killed Collette, he also allowed some of his own viral cells to transfer from his body into Collette and thus also form within the mist of Collette's DNA. Now that power flows through me, which means…"

"…You stole my genetics…!" Heller said in shock once more. "…you copied my powers!"

"No James Heller…" Minaka said smugly, "…You _gave _them to me. You have created me. You are my God. And now…it's time I murder my maker."


	10. It's calling me it wants me

**Hey you all! Its Alito again! Sorry I took so long to put up a new chapter because of College work piling on me! Suck to, because I like doing these fanfics. Guess I'll have to wait to have actual free time to do so. But for now, this is what I've produced until my next chapter to come.**

**(P.S. The keyboard I'm using near the end of this chapter and within the chapter in general sucks so some words might not make sense but just know it's the keyboard, and not me.)**

**Now here we go! **

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING**

**Chapter Ten: Something calls me…It wants me…**

* * *

"Hmm?"

Alex's eyes quickly darted to the sky as his whole body turned to the left and looked up in the air. He felt a strange and almost familiar feeling course through his veins as he walked slowly towards that direction to try and get a better feel.

"What's the matter, Mercer-chan?" Kazehana asked.

"Something's not right…" Mercer uttered, while still looking in said direction. "Something feels off in this direction…" He took a moment to try and familiarize himself with whatever feeling he was getting, and instantly debunked it as his own genes, but a mixture of those genes as well. "…It's Heller. No…there's…two of them?"

"Two James Hellers?" The Yashima questioned. "But how is that possible?"

"No…it's not entirely the same." Alex pointed out. "One has…different genes within him along with Heller's…it grows stronger and stronger with each passing minute. Whatever it's, gonna be too much for the bald idiot." He finally turned back to his three Sekirei and ordered, "We need to go to where this DNA is resonating from, and put an end to it quickly. And judging by the distance, it's definitely coming from Minaka's tower."

"Another good fight is just what I need." The grey haired Sekirei smirked, tapping the hilt of her new sword. "I could use a victim to test this bad boy on."

"I guess you're about to get your wish then." Kazehana smiled.

"We should hurry, before Heller is killed." Yashima suggested.

"I don't give a fuck abut Heller." Alex made clear. "I just don't want another one running around, on my ass. Now then, off to the tower! Let's move!" Alex ordered and with that, all four simultaneously leaped off of the street and onto the building closest to where the energy was coming from with Alex in the lead. Soon they jumped from different rooftops, off to the origin of the strange feeling Mercer felt.

_**XXX**_

Back at Izumo inn, Musubi and Tsukiumi stood outside, on the roof of the inn, and looked forward at the horizon for where the orange smoke resided in the part of the city, and where Minaka's tower was straight ahead.

"We must make haste, Musubi." Tsukiumi reminded her. "The longer we stay hesitant, the more lives could be lost."

"Mm-Hmm I know the situation." Musubi nodded with a competitive smile on her face. "I'm ready to kick some butt, and save the city!"

"Please take this event with more fervor." Tsukiumi sighed.

"Heh, sorry. Guess I got a bit too excited." Musubi giggled. "I just never thought I'd get the chance to save a city like the superheroes on T.V. This is gonna be awesome!"

"Think of it what you will, however remember we are doing this for the freedom of the world from this virus." Tsukiumi reminded her.

"Got it! Let's go!" Musubi said confidently as the two were just about to leap off the roof and head forward.

"You guys, wait!"

The two quickly stopped in their tracks as they looked over the edge to find the little Kuu standing before them from below. They could see from the roof that she was currently crying her eyes out while trying to rub her eyes as well.

"Kuu-chan, what's the matter?" Musubi called out.

"I-It's…its Big brother!-!"

_**XXX**_

The blond and brunette haired Sekireis quickly ran into the inn with Kuu carried in Musubi's arm, and entered the main living room, only to find Homura, and Matsu kneeling over Minato, who was shrieking in pain on the floor, while grasping his stomach tightly!

"M-Minato-san!" Musubi cried out. Her and everyone else witnessed in horror as Minato was screaming out something in pain! Something in a different language that was unfamiliar to all of them. Whatever he was screaming though was almost hysterically, and was rapid! He couldn't stop yelling this foreign word and for some reason, his body began to shake violently on the ground, trying to clutch for something!

"B-Big brother!" Kuu called tearfully. "Please, someone help him!"

"W-What's he even saying?-!" Homura questioned rashly.

"I-I think it's English!" Matsu translated, "H-He…! I-I think he's saying—!"

Before Matsu could translate the very words Minato was screaming, Minato suddenly stopped screaming and opened his eyes wide while he quickly sat up! He stopped shaking and looked as if he had seen something so strange and horrifying that he was breathing heavily in the very remembrance of it. Something had entered his mind…something so dark and twisted was forced into his head, making him witness such strange evil that it almost felt natural now.

"Minato-san?" Musubi said, hoping to get an answer.

Minato quickly looked towards Musubi and Tsukiumi with a shocked expression on his face still and sweat dripping down the side of his face. "M-Musubi-chan! Tsukiumi-san…! P-Please…! I-I need to go with you two into the city! To Minaka's tower!"

"What?-!" Tsukiumi outraged, "We will not allow such an action! You were just shaking upon the ground, and now thou expects us to deliberately take you into the field of battle?-! What thou need is to—!"

"Tsukiumi-san, please! I beg you!" Minato pleaded as he stood up, wobbling a bit, but was able to stand with the support of Musubi holding him up. "I-I need to get to get there! To whatever's calling me!"

"Calling?" Musubi repeated.

"Yes…" Minato nodded, holding a troubled expression on his face. "Right now…something's calling me…And I feel like if I don't go to it…it will hate me…and I don't want that."

"But what or who would hate you?" Matsu asked.

Minato grabbed his head. He remembered perfectly what he had said. "Someone…very important to me…I have to go…I have to go!"

Minato quickly got on his feet, and grabbed his cargo jacket and an off to the door! He slipped on his shoes, and opened the door, running out of the lawn and down the street with the speed his legs could give him. He could hear Musubi and the others calling after him, but he didn't listen! He only continued running down the street and not stopping at all.

Upon running, he noticed himself not getting tired at all and was even beginning to pick up speed as well! He was now running a little bit faster than a moving car and was storming past a normal human's speed. Even so, he wasn't concerned with that. He needed to get to Minaka's tower quickly.

"_I hear you…! I hear you…!_" Minato thought in his head. "_I'm coming…! Wait for me…M*****!_"

_**XXX**_

Heller ran at Minaka with great force, arm blade on arm, but Minaka was simply dodging all of Heller's attacks with little to no effort at all. Each swing from James felt like it was going in slow motion for the white haired mad genius! Finally, Minaka found an opening from Heller attempting to slash Minaka in two, but only resulting in the white haired man side stepping out of the way. Minaka swung his arm blade and it slashed right through the black man's stomach and from there, Minaka harshly kicked Heller away from him, making him slide back quite a distance!

"Marvelous!" Minaka admired.

Benitsubasa and Haihane charged in next as Haihane swung her claws at Minaka with great fervor and speed, but it was only child's play as Minaka was simply dodging the attacks swiftly and hardly exercising his strength against the grey haired Sekirei. Minaka dodged her last strike to the gut by turning on the heel of his foot to turn to the side and swing his giant blade and hit Haihane away to the side. Haihane recovered her own footing before she fell all the way off the edge!

"Amazing!" Minaka grinned.

Benitsubasa leaped into the air and slammed her hammerfist into the ground, aiming right for Minaka, but it only ended up hitting the roof's ground, making it crumble intensely from its powerful weight! Minaka then appeared behind the pink haired Sekirei to strike, only for her to block that attack with her hammerfist just in time. But the impact of Minaka's giant blade arm resulted in her too being sent back, tumbling on the ground, but able to regain her footing before she too got to the edge!

"Extravagant!" Minaka called out hysterically. He raised his arms in the air as he felt a powerful euphoria course through his very body, and his body getting stronger and stronger with every passing minute! "Never have I felt so powerful! I must say being a Bio-weapon has its advantages, doesn't it Sgt. Heller!"

"Too bad you're not gonna live long enough to know the feelin', you white fuck!" James said angrily as he turned his giant blade into his tendril arms.

"Ah, yes. The Tendrils." Minaka smirked at, "Quite an interesting move if I do say so myself. But unfortunately I know all the qualities of it. It allows tendrils to act as a bartering ram to slam with tendrils and even keep them hoisted in the air for a finishing attack to be used. Nice try James Heller, but I also know that the tendrils will only work if your fist of them hit the opponent!" Minaka held his arm blade at the ready, grinning like a psychopath. "I know it all! Because of me taking your DNA, I know all about the Bio-mass and all the abilities it possesses!"

"Y'know you remind me of another shithead named Koenig back in NYZ." James said threateningly. "He was a mad fuck-o just like you. I crushed his head into the ground and ate him. Too bad you'll have to share his death!" He extended his arm as a mass of tendrils shot out and aimed right at Minaka!

"I thought I told you, I know all about Bio-mass!" Minaka exclaimed as he simply dodged the tendril punch and ran at Heller, blade at the ready to carve Heller in two! But unfortunately, Minaka didn't rule out one of the key aspects of the tendrils and that stopped Minaka in his tracks, a few steps away from Heller!

"W-What the hell?-!" Minaka questioned in shock. He turned and saw that Heller's extended tendril fist was kept frozen over the edge of the tower, and a single tendril had stuck itself to Minaka's back while he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Minaka, you said you knew all about Bio-mass, right?" Heller grinned as he used his free hand to stab a single finger into Minaka's body. Instantly, Minaka was covered in Tendrils as he struggled to break free from them, but it was useless. "Ever heard of a Bio-bomb? Have a nice fall, motherfucker!"

James kicked Minaka back and sent him flying off the edge of the building, breaking his tendril arm free. But before he fully descended to the ground, thick long tendrils shoot from his body, grabbing pieces of his own tower, other buildings, and even cars from the very ground level! Suddenly, all those tendrils slammed right back to its origin and crushed Minaka in with a loud explosion!

James walked over to the edge to look down and see a fiery mess hit the ground hard. His two Sekirei also walked to the edge to see the results as well. "That was for Collette, bitch."

"Is he done?" Haihane asked.

"Yep, that's that." Heller nodded.

"Wow…I never thought we'd be able to stop him so easily." Benitsubasa said in astonishment.

"_We_?" Haihane questioned as she held a small smirk on her face, but trying to cover it with her claw. "Weren't you the one getting your butt kicked across the roof?"

"Nobody asked you!" The pink haired Sekirei exclaimed as she turned her hammerfist into her hands and pointed at the grey haired Sekirei. "And besides, you weren't doing so hot yourself! Who lets themselves get thrown almost to the edge, huh?-!"

"You were at the edge too, remember?" Haihane teased. "You're lucky you had small boobs otherwise you'd be tumbling all the way to the ground by now."

"What was that?-!"

"You heard me, flatty McFlat tits."

James sighed as he walked from the edge and the Sekirei followed, continuing their bickering. "Like Sabrina Galloway all over again…" Heller mumbled.

But amongst the teasing and annoying yelling, Heller suddenly felt something; something that seemed more powerful then the last time! He quickly looked over the edge along with Benitsubasa and Haihane, to find that someone was standing there, smoking all over his body. They recognized the pure white hair now dirtied with black smoke, and his white suit chimed a bit. He was breathing hard, but not from exhaustion, but rather, by the large grin forming on his face, he was…excited about something.

"Heh…heheheh…! Heheheh…! Hahahaha…! AHAHAHAHA!-! Yes! This is truly magnificent!-!" Minaka laughed hysterically. "I just love this bio-mass and its abilities!-!" He then died down his laughter and looked at Heller with cold maniacal eyes and a toothy grin that touched both cheeks. "I must thank you once again, Sergeant James Heller…Because of you, I now have more knowledge then I at first believed possible…" He then stood straight as more bio-mass ooze covered his entire body, and once it dissipated, Minaka stood perfectly clean of smoke, and his suit and long cape perfectly white once more. His hair was also snow white along with his glasses fixed. "…Looks like I won't have to worry about dirty clothes anymore huh, James Heller!"

"Humph, so now you're as white as the clouds, big fuckin' whoop." Heller said as he and his Sekirei turned their arms into the bio-weapons again. Heller pointed his long claws at Minaka threateningly. "Hope the red from your blood doesn't damage that tuxedo."

"Oh, I won't have to worry about that at all." Minaka said, "For you see, there's something else I must thank you for." The white haired man crouched a bit as he spread his arms out, and all of a sudden, bio-mass formed around his arms and became thick vein-like large arms with sharp fingers. Heller and his Sekirei were shocked to find that Minaka now had Tendrils of his own, but these tendrils were now a pure white color and glowing a dim bright white light.

"No…!" James uttered.

"That can't be…!" Benitsubasa uttered as well in disbelief.

"No doubt though…!" Haihane confirmed.

"Oh yes. That's right you three…" Minaka smiled as he stood back up and got into fighting stance with the white tendril arms. "It's time I level the playing field!"

_**XXX**_

"Shit…!" Alex hissed as he suddenly stopped and walked to the edge of a building. The other three Sekirei of his also halted behind him.

"What's the matter?" Karasuba asked.

But before he could answer them, Alex suddenly felt a harsh throbbing in his head and quickly grasped it as he shrieked in pain! He slowly fell to his knees as the pain was getting worse and worse with each passing second! It was like an intense ringing that wouldn't stop yelling in his head and was getting louder the more he tried to resist!

"Mercer-sama!" Yashima called as she ran to him and took a knee by him. She placed her hand on his back for support, and felt something vibrating within his back as well. "Mercer-sama, are you alright?"

"What happened?" Kazehana questioned with concern as she too ran to him and took a knee by him, holding his back to feel the vibrating as well. "His back is starting to vibrate for some reason. Is it the virus inside you that's causing this?"

"Ugh…No…!" Mercer struggled to answer. "It's…something calling out to me…! Something making me…go to it!"

"Calling?" Yashima wondered. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know…but all I know is something's really getting on my nerves." Mercer sighed as the pain started to go down now. "And it's coming straight from Minato's tower."

"Not surprised." Karasuba said, arms crossed. "Something weird is always coming from there."

"Then it's gotta be Minaka's doing." Karasuba confirmed.

"Hey! You guys!"

The Mercer team turned to look and see a single girl leaping onto the building they stood upon. It turned out to be the usually over-excited brown haired Musubi. But this time, she didn't seem as bubbly as she was before. In fact she looked rather worried about something upon running to them.

"Musubi-chan?" Kazehana said.

"Musubi?" Karasuba said with honest surprise. She then smiled kindly and said, "It's good to see you again, Musubi."

"Karasuba-san!" Musubi said happily as she greeted the ex-Black Sekirei. "It's so good to see you again! It's been days! How did that assignment go?"

"It went well. I see you've been doing quite well for yourself." The grey haired Sekirei noticed.

"Mm-hmm! Real well!" Musubi nodded.

Alex and Yashima were rather surprised at how Musubi and Karasuba knew each other so well, but Kazehana know all along that the two knew each other, and also knows why Karasuba has such an interest in the naïve girl. Musubi then looked over to great the others as well. "Oh! Hey there Kazehana, Yashima, and Alex!"

"Uh, hey there." Alex said flatly.

"Hello again, Musubi-san." Yashima said with a smile and a bow.

"Hey there, Musubi-chan." Kazehana winked.

Musubi then noticed something strange about this pairing that is set up before her. She noticed that Karasuba's clothes were the same black color as Yashima and Kazehana's. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed within her head and she was shocked as she blurted out; "W-Wait! Are you now Alex's Sekirei, Karasuba-san?-!"

"That's right. Couldn't you tell by the clothes and my new blade here?" Karasuba said with a false kind smile. "I'm one of Mercer's now."

"B-But what about your original Ashikabi? What happened to him?" Musubi wondered.

"Who knows." The grey haired Sekirei shrugged, "Probably died and now I got this guy here." She pointed back at Mercer, who was a bit insulted in annoyance that someone pointed at him like he was a burden. "But that aside, tell me why you're here in this zone."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Musubi said, quickly remembering the purpose of her mission! "We have to find Minato-san quickly! He ran out of the inn and is heading to MBI tower!"

"Minato-chan? Why would he be running to MBI tower?" The raven haired wind Sekirei wondered.

"Because he said that's what's calling him to go there!" Musubi explained. "He was on the floor, yelling out some word in pain, and couldn't stop for a while! He said he needs to get to the tower quickly and just ran out of the inn!"

"Calling him?" Yashima repeated. "Mercer-sama, you said something about that as well, didn't you…Mercer-sama?"

Yashima, along with his other Sekirei looked back at their hooded Ashikabi only to see him not make a single sound. He only held his eyes widened in an almost shocked expression. Alex quickly caught wind of what Musubi had just said and felt his entire body go numb for a few seconds. He then looked back at Musubi and asked. "Wait…you mean to tell me…someone called out to him?"

"Y-Yeah." Musubi nodded, "He was also screaming out some weird word the whole time he was in pain."

Alex then turned and walked right up to the brown haired fist fighter and grabbed her shoulders roughly and demanded with a furious demanding voice. "Tell me…! What did he say?-!"

"W-What?"

"ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" Alex yelled while shaking her a bit. "WHAT. DID. HE. SCREAM?-!"

Musubi was, admittedly, fearful of this hooded man, especially when his eyes began to glow a horrid red right before her. She thought that nothing would be able to scare her or make her tremble in fright anymore upon this world; however it appeared she was wrong at this point. Musubi could honestly say she was standing before death itself, and depending on what she did next could very well cost her life. So she swallowed and was sweating a bit, but even under such circumstances still was able to hold what was left of her ground and look that red eyed hooded man in the face and tell him.

"H-He was screaming some weird word I've never heard of!"

"WHAT?-!"

"I-It was…! Muthir…! Mothur…! Mithur…! Mathier…!"

Alex had finally understood the true word Musubi was trying to say and instantly went cold even down to his Bio-mass bones. He slowly let go of Musubi and stood back a bit while also stumbling to get his proper strong footing back. His eyes lost its red glow and were replaced with an almost distressed expression along with slight panting and sweating accompanied, slowly dripping down his cheeks. He knew now just what was going on. It was all adding up so clearly that he almost felt dumb for not realizing it from the beginning. He uttered the true words;

"Mother…"

"Yeah, that's the word!" Musubi confirmed. "What does it mean though?"

"It's English for _Mother_." Karasuba translated for her.

"Wait, so he was calling for his mom?" Musubi naively wondered.

"…Of course…I understand it all…" Alex muttered.

"What do you mean?" Karasuba wondered.

"I couldn't touch him…He had something within his body that rejected me." Alex said, pacing back and forth. "There have been theories of me being the artificial attraction to non- coding regions from genetic manipulation…But he could be a natural release of coding in the genome…" Alex then stopped as he wore the look of realization. "The perfect realization of all non-living regions…the final purpose of all life on Earth… Something Minaka would want…So that means that…could he really be…?"

"M-Mercer-chan, what are you—?"

Kazehana was interrupted by Mercer looking towards Musubi and walking to her, once again standing before her. "Woman, tell me, who is Minato's mom?"

"Takami. Sahashi Takami." Musubi answered.

"I thought so…a false mother." Alex confirmed, "Listen, Musubi, right? I want you to find Minato and take him far away from MBI tower!"

"What, why?-!"

"Don't fucking question me, just do it!" Alex ordered.

"Mercer, what's going on?" Karasuba questioned.

Alex looked at all of them with a troubled expression on his face. He didn't know what he was going to do if he really does go to Minaka, but he did know one thing; he will make sure that Minato wouldn't get within yelling range of MBI tower. He walked ahead of the Sekirei and looked afar at the tower that was still far away from them.

He took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Yashima, Kazehana."

The brown and raven haired Sekirei listened attentively.

"Do you remember when I told you the story of my past…and Hoe, Idaho?"

"Yes…" Yashima said unsurely.

"Of course." Kazehana nodded with concern. "You spoke of Ragland, the purging, and the only survivor being Elizabeth Greene."

"Wait, I've heard of this before." Karasuba recalled, "The great purge of Hope, Idaho. There was only one survivor of the terrible outbreak from 1964 to 1969. There was only of survivor of that terrible event."

"Well…that was a lie." Alex said. He turned and looked towards them all with eyes filled with concern and anger. "There wasn't just one survivor of Hope, Idaho. There were two…and Minaka's attracting him."

_**XXX**_

Minato had finally ran far enough to where the tower was finally right down the road from where he stood. It still stood quite a few yards away from him, but even so, he felt as if it wasn't that long of a run to get there for an odd reason. In fact he felt his body generally getting stronger for some reason, but that was put in the back of his head as the tower was so close in his sights.

"Just wait…I'm coming…" Minato said confidently as his fist clenched tightly. "I'm coming…because I remember now…I remember it all...I remember Hope, Idaho…my home…and you…Mother."


End file.
